Si existiese el 'Si hubiese'
by Moonyta
Summary: Y si una desición pudiese cambiar nuestras vidas? Y si tuviesemos la facultad de cambiar nuestras vidas a elección? Harry tiene esa facultad. SLASH! SiriusXRemus
1. Memorias

Disclaimer: Principalmente que no soy Rowling y por lo tanto, los personajes no son míos (Remus sí, jejeje) bueno, y todo lo que se dice aquí, bla, bla, bla, bla.

Hi! - Bueno, aquí estoy con otro fic (sin haber terminado 'El Retorno de los Merodeadores' U.U). Es una idea un tanto extraña basada principalmente en dos cosas:

La película 'Efecto Mariposa', y es que desde que la vi e tenido la idea, pero no había sabido como empezar a escribirla

El libro 'Doce Lecciones sobre la Historia' de Antoine Prost, en la que habla de que si bien un historiador jamás debería trabajar con el 'Si hubiese...', es por otra parte necesario hacerlo, puesto de es a través de la imaginación que se pueden sacar las causas de los efectos (muy resumido, claro está).

Fue principalmente esta última la que me llevó a escribir este fic, el cual me ha estado dando vueltas hace unos días (y debería estar estudiando para una maldita prueba en vez de estar haciendo esto, pero bueno... si no escribía esto no podía estudiar tranquila /)

En fin, me pareció importante aclarar esto, pero ya dejo de aburrir y comienzo el fic, una sola advertencia más, este fic contiene SLASH! (relaciones entre hombres, o sea, contenido homosexual) y por ello rogaré a quien le moleste el tema que no siga leyendo.

UNA ÚLTIMA COSA! Quiero dedicar este fic a cinco personas muy importantes y maravillosas,a Diego (bro mosho!), a Shin Black, Hiroshi Black (TKM papis!), a Florchi Black (sis mosha!) y a Angel (tío mosho/)

Espero, sinceramente, que les agrade

_**Si existiese el 'Si hubiese...'**_

By Tomoe KR Lupin

_¿Qué pasaría si hubiese un modo _

_de cambiar el futuro?_

_¿Qué pasaría si con cada una de nuestras decisiones_

_se crearan mundo paralelos?_

_¿Qué pasaría si tuviéramos la posibilidad de cambiar el presente_

_remontándonos al pasado?_

_¿Qué pasaría si pudiéramos cambiar nuestras vidas..._

_a través de un recuerdo?_

Capítulo 1: Memorias

1.

Desde que Sirius había muerto las cosas no habían vuelto a ser las mismas, claro está. Como que algo había perdido sentido, la perspectiva de derrotar a Voldemort para que Sirius fuese libre, para poder vivir con él, para comenzar otra vez, para tener una familia... se había esfumado.

Y es que ahora la vida parecía tan absurda.

Conversaciones que le hubiesen producido alegría en otro tiempo, ahora le parecían tan vacías y estúpidas. Y cuando le producían esa sensación se obligaba en recordar a su padrino, porque el echo de sentirse feliz por uno u otro motivo lo hacía sentirse tonto y egoísta... y sentía rabia porque sin Sirius las cosas debían ser diferentes, pero lo cierto es que pocas personas parecían sentir realmente su partida. Parecía como si nadie notase que había muerto un hombre valiente y gallardo. Un hombre que podría haber sido un héroe. Un hombre que amaba como si fuese su padre.

La vida continúa. Y le dolía que lo hiciera. Le hubiese gustado que le mundo se detuviese, pero lo cierto es que aquello no era posible.

Incluso sentía que pocos compartían su pesar.

Ron y Mione eran sus amigos más cercanos, pero no por ello podían comprender el calvario que estaba atravesando... sin embargo, había alguien que parecía comprender su dolor de una forma muy particular. Remus Lupin sonreía cansinamente, más por inercia que por ganas de hacerlo. A menudo descubría más dolor del que era capaz de ocultar en esa sonrisa que intentaba ser tranquilizadora. Un dolor que si bien no era parecido al suyo, también poseía algo del propio. Una amistad de años se había apagado para siempre, lo sabía... y secretamente compadecía al solitario licántropo de la misma manera en la que, con vergüenza, se compadecía a sí mismo.

'-Toma- aquella sonrisa que era sólo una máscara lo trajo a la realidad nuevamente, tendiéndole una taza de té.- Harry... no debes pensar tanto en ello. Mientras más piensas, más te dañas a ti mismo.

'-Es inevitable- la voz le salió algo ronca, quizás porque hacía horas que no la utilizaba- Si no pienso en ello creo que me volveré loco

'-Y si lo piensas mucho será igual- sonrió de un modo que no le produjo rabia, cosa extraña, puesto que últimamente se sentía muy irritable al ver feliz a alguien. Tal vez fuese porque sabía, en el fondo, que el licántropo no era feliz en lo absoluto.

Harry asintió levemente, sin responder y revolvió con lentitud su té. Remus, sentado frente a él, lo observó detenidamente durante unos minutos antes de revolver su propio té. Estaban en Grimmauld Place terminando de recoger las pocas cosas de Sirius que nadie se había atrevido a sacar de la mansión. Y ahora que solo quedaban dos días para le inicio de clases, tanto el licántropo como él habían decidido realizar la penosa tarea, acompañados por los Weasley.

'-¿No sientes rabia?- preguntó al fin. Era una pregunta que hacía algunos meses le había querido dirigir al ver como intentaba mantener esa sonrisa amable.

No era la primera vez que Harry se preguntaba como el licántropo era capaz de sonreír así cuando parecía que nada en el mundo podía ser peor. Se preguntaba como una persona acostumbrada a la discriminación, al rechazo, al dolor, a la soledad, podía tener una fuerza como la que él tenía. ¿Cómo es que Remus Lupin, siempre lograba ver el vaso medio lleno, en vez de medio vacío¿De donde era capaz de extraer la fuerza que lo movía?

Los ojos dorados, enmarcados por dos profundas ojeras, las cuales eran la única señal de noches de insomnio, lo miraron con ternura.

'-La rabia no lo traerá de vuelta

'-Pero...- bajó la vista y apretó los dientes, con impotencia- no puedo evitarlo... ver que le mundo sigue igual. Que hay gente que no tiene idea de que... se ha ido un hombre... que se ha ido Sirius... y que de saberlo habría quien se sintiera dichoso. ¿Por qué le vida debe seguir? Debería detenerse y... no sé. Odio esto. Odio no saber que decir o hacer...

'-Odias extrañarlo y odias que se haya marchado y lo odias también a él mismo por el simple hecho de no haber podido evitar que se fuera- sonrisa dulce y mirada triste. Le colocó en señal de apoyo, la mano sobre el hombro, sin por eso apartar las vista dorada de la verde- Odias despertarte en las noches y desear que sea una maldita pesadilla, levantarse y saber que jamás volverás a ver sus ojos azules... que jamás volverás a ver su gesto huraño o escuchar esa risa contagiosa. Y te odias a ti mismo por no poder asumir que se ha ido... porque cada vez que estás en un lugar que él solía frecuentar, piensas que de un momento a otro él entrará en ese lugar y te sonreirá y entonces toda esta pesadilla acabará. ¿Es eso, Harry?

'-...S-sí...- confesó sonriendo levemente. Era increíble como él podía entenderlo a un nivel, que nadie más, ni Mione, Ron o la señora Weasley, podía.

'-El tiempo es el único capaz de sanar este tipo de heridas

'-No sé si soy lo suficientemente fuerte como para esperar- tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas

'-Lo eres, Harry- Remus se arrodilló al lado del sillón en el que el chico estaba sentado, con la taza de té entre las manos y la mirada gacha.

'-En este momento... –la voz se le quebró, levemente, y dos solitarias lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas- siento que soy cualquier cosa menos eso.

'-Créeme... que sé lo que sientes- le secó una lágrima con la mayor delicadeza del mundo

'-Tengo miedo de... que en algún momento deje de pensar en él... que el tiempo lo borre, pero al mismo tiempo... deseo tanto poder volver a ser el mismo. Me siento culpable cuando disfruto pequeñas cosas y recuerdo que él ya no está y...- no pudo seguir hablando por las lágrimas, pero la mano pálida del licántropo le acarició la mejilla con cariño, mientras secaba su rostro.

'-Tranquilo- no recordaba que alguien, en toda su vida, le hubiese sonreído de esa forma tan dulce, tan amable, tan comprensiva... tan maternal.

'-¿Lo extrañas, verdad?

'-Más de lo que te imaginas

'-Quisiera que los demás también entendieran lo que siento...

'-Los demás no pueden entenderlo porque no lo han sufrido... este dolor ...es nuestro, Harry- por primera vez notó que los ojos dorados también estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas.- Son ajenos a él y por eso no saben, no entienden... y les da miedo acercarse porque no saben como ayudar.- tenía las manos suaves, y la sensación que le producían mientras le acariciaban el cabello azabache lo tranquilizaban de manera casi automática.

'-¿...te quedarás esta noche?

'-Me quedaré hasta que se marchen a Hogwarts

'-¿Qué pasará en este lugar?- preguntó sin atreverse a mirar a su alrededor

'-Dumbledore cree que lo mejor sería deshacernos de él... yo, personalmente me opongo.

'-¿Por qué?

'-Este lugar me trae muchos recuerdos

'-Dijiste que si pensaba mucho sobre ello me volvería loco.

Remus sonrió. De pronto le pareció que no era un hombre al que los años se le habían venido encima de un momento a otro, sino que era un joven atractivo y de vivos ojos dorados. Pero aquella visión se esfumó tan pronto que no pudo menos que pensar que era una absurda ilusión

'-Yo ya estoy loco, Harry.

'-¿De que hablas?

'-Nada, nada... tonterías mías.- sonrió con cierta nostalgia- en fin. Este lugar es muy importante para mí, pese a todo. No quisiera que lo vendieran ni nada... pero finalmente será decisión de Dumbledore

Ambos se quedaron en silencio unos minutos antes de que Remus se pusiera de pie, con una sonrisa. Harry también lo hizo, alentado por el reloj del pasillo que daba la medianoche.

'-Es hora de dormir. Mañana debemos terminar el trabajo- habló el licántropo

'-Solo queda el ático y el sótano...

'-Exactamente. Yo me encargaré del ático y tú y los Weasley, del sótano.

'-¿No puedo ayudarte? Algunas veces me resulta insoportable estar con los gemelos. Intentan por todo los medios hacerme sonreír... y necesito tranquilidad.

'-Entiendo- Remus asintió, comprensivo- Está bien, Harry. Tu y yo en el ático.

2.

Como todas las mañanas, se despertó como si la noche anterior lo hubiesen golpeado. Lupin le había dicho que era por la tensión y la tristeza, pero que iría pasando a medida que aceptase la realidad.

Aún en la cama, algo adolorido y con un leve dolor de cabeza, miró el techo de la habitación luego de ponerse los anteojos. Los rayos de sol apenas y si se colaban entre las cortinas de la habitación, así que se dio algunas vueltas en la cama, tratando de encontrar ese hueco tan cómodo donde acomodarse y dormir durante unas horas más, pero pese a todo, parecía que esa mañana, como las anteriores, no dormiría más. Últimamente le pasaba con frecuencia. Dado que no dormiría más se dedicó a vagar entre sus propios pensamientos mientras miraba el cabello rojo de Ron que se asomaba entre las sábanas.

A las ocho de mañana no soportó más y se levantó silenciosamente, tomó su ropa deportiva y se vistió, listo para limpiar el polvoriento ático. Bajó las escaleras con temor a despertar a alguien y pensaba en lo que haría mientras esperaba a que Lupin despertara cuando descubrió el licántropo, mientras él mismo entraba a la cocina.

'-Buenos días, Harry- saludó el licántropo con una sonrisa amable

'-Buenos días- Harry asintió levemente con la cabeza, algo sorprendido- No sabía que estuvieras levantado.

'-Ya ves...-le tendió una tostada y una tasa de café- Yo tampoco podía dormir

Era asombroso como el licántropo lograba entenderlo, casi perfectamente. Era como si sintiera lo mismo que él... con la diferencia que Remus ya había pasado una vez por eso. Cuando sus propios padres habían muerto y Sirius había ido a Azkaban.

Harry miró a Remus con renovado respeto.

'-Gracias

'-Por nada.

Lupin se sentó junto a él a leer 'El Profeta' mientras Harry desayunaba en silencio, alternando en mirar su desayuno y las manos pálidas de su ex profesor que era la único que el periódico le permitía ver. Y mientras veía las manos pálidas, un enorme torrente de preguntas se arremolinaban en su cabeza, mas no se atrevió a formular ninguna

'-¿Sucede algo, Harry?- le preguntó con esa sonrisa tan suya, asomándose tras el periódico

'-Nada- mintió, pero el licántropo respetó su silencio.

Una vez terminado el desayuno, ambos subieron al ático. El lugar estaba polvoriento y con olor a humedad y a viejo, había un ambiente frío, quizás porque hace mucho que no se ventilaba aquella habitación y las tablas de madera crujían a sus pies, enmohecías. Si bien el lugar era bastante grande, trasmitía un sentimiento de desolación y tristeza que le apretó el corazón a Harry.

'-Empezaremos por aquí- Lupin señaló un montón de cajas viejas- Debes tener cuidado con los boggarts y otras criaturas. Moody de todos modos ya revisó y me señaló que no había nada que no pudiéramos enfrentar.

Así ambos se pusieron a la tarea. A las diez de la mañana, cuando Molly se asomó a ver si estaban ahí, tenían ya un ala bastante más despejada, y un montón de cajas apiladas en una esquina. Remus quería trasladar esas cajas a su propia habitación, así que Ron y Mione subieron a ayudarle, mientras que Harry seguía con la limpieza.

El resto del día pasó sin mayores inconvenientes. Bajaron solamente para almorzar y luego, nuevamente se encerraron en el ático... y aunque el ambiente era triste entre los dos, nunca se hizo desagradable y Harry agradeció eso al discreto profesor.

'-¿Y esas cajas?- preguntó cuando el ático estaba casi terminado

'-Recuerdos- contestó el licántropo algo esquivo

'-¿De Sirius?-preguntó con un nudo en la garganta

'-De Sirius y de tus padres- contestó seriamente, mirándolo de reojo- Los revisaré esta noche... ¿Quieres acompañarme?

'-S-sí.

'-Te sientes capaz?

'-Sí.- respondió con más decisión.

Y Remus le sonrió, levemente antes de tomar una bolsa de basura y comenzar a echar papeles sin importancia en ella.

3.

Eran las dos de la madrugada y en vez de estar durmiendo estaba sentado en la cama de Lupin, revisando un álbum de fotos de cuando sus padres estaban en Hogwarts. Los anteojos estaban empañados de lágrimas y apenas podía distinguir figuras, pero el volver a ver a sus padres y a Sirius no solo le había traído un renovado dolor, sino una olvidada alegría. Verlos jóvenes, alegres, sonrientes... llenos de vida. Si tan solo hubiese sido siempre así...

'-Ya es tarde, Harry. Mañana comienzas tu sexto año- la voz suave el licántropo lo distrajo

'-Perdona... es que estaba pensando- se secó los ojos, rápidamente

'-Puedes llevarte algunas cosas. Guardaré las otras.

'-¿Puedo llevarme este cuaderno? Es el diario de mi padre

'-Por supuesto... y quizás también quieras llevarte este de Lily.

'-Sí... y... ¿puedo llevarme el de Sirius?

'-¿Ah?- esta vez Remus se sobresaltó- este... me gustaría revisar unas cosas y de ahí te lo paso. ¿Está bien?

'-Sí, por supuesto. Gracias, Remus.

'-De nada... ve a descansar.

Sabía que debía obedecer a Remus e irse a dormir, pero claramente no podía... no con el cuaderno de James y el de Lily en sus manos, por eso, en cuanto llegó a su habitación se sentó sobre la cama y con la varita iluminó el diario de su padre para comenzar a leerlo, teniendo cuidado de que la luz no molestase al dormido Ron.

En cuanto lo abrió, vio una letra muy parecido a la suya, junta y muy alargada, como si se quisiera echar a volar. El cuaderno estaba lleno de notas de hechizos, ideas de broma, dibujos, bocetos, ideas a realizar, uno que otro proyecto, horarios de clases, fechas de exámenes y un sin fin de cosas. Desde la manera en la que hacer estallar un caldero de tal forma que hasta el último rincón del aula quede inmundo achacándole la culpa a un infortunado, pasando por ingeniosos proyectos de merodeador, hasta inteligentes observaciones sobre animagia.

Había también una serie de fotografías muy emotivas y representativas de tan singular grupo. Una mostraba a Sirius con cara de resignación en un mameluco de perrito, mientras James y Peter se reían y Remus le daba palmaditas en la espalda, con una sonrisa. En la siguiente se veía a James salvando a Peter de una planta bastante agresiva que lo sujetaba del tobillo boca abajo; otra enseñaba a Remus intentando escapar de la fotografía mientras estudiaba; a James haciendo piruetas en el aire y dejando una estela de colores que decía 'Malfoy es un idiota' con letras fluorescentes; a Peter con cara de asco, sujetando un bicho extrañísimo que parecía guiñarle un ojo; a Sirius sonriendo a la cámara con cara de galán poco antes de ser impactado por una gran bola de nieve que lo llevó a perseguir a perseguir a cierto licántropo por todos los terrenos del colegio; a Snape vestido de niña con colita y falda y con cara de estar en trance mientras James y Sirius se destornillaban de la risa en el suelo; a James babeando al pasar Lily con un grupo de amigas; a Remus con cara de felicidad y lleno de vendas, rodeado de chocolates en una cama en la enfermería, con Sirius tendido junto a él, posando para la foto; a James y Sirius sujetándose, cada uno, a uno de los tentáculos del calamar gigante, para luego ser zambullidos en el lago; a Remus con la insignia de Prefecto; a James y Lily ya abrazados, y muy enamorados al parecer; a Snape bañado de pies a cabeza con un líquido viscoso, verde; a Lucius Malfoy en ropa interior en medio del campo de quidditch... y así seguía la lista...

Iba a dejar ya al lado el diario cuando notó que había una hoja suelta y la tomó, una carta suelta y se decidió a leerla:

Memorias

de James Potter

'_Escribo estas memorias con un solo propósito: el de advertencia para mis amigos y para mi mismo en el caso de querer volver a utilizar un antiguo hechizo, unido a un don, que más me parece maldición, que se ha heredado en mi familia de generación en generación, y que sólo a producido desgracia'._

En este punto, Harry miró con el ceño fruncido lo que había escrito su padre, tan extrañado como incrédulo. ¿De que hablaba¿A que se refería?

'_Este conjuro me permite, a través de una fotografía, memoria o carta, volver al pasado y cambiar los hechos de ese momento, o sea, me permite volver a vivir aquel momento para luego volver a un presente en el cual las consecuencias de dichos actos son concretos._

_A cada una de nuestras decisiones se abre un mundo de posibilidades tan variadas y tan complicadas que ni siquiera nosotros podemos manejarlas o tenemos plena conciencia del tremendo poder con el que nos estamos metiendo, cada una de nuestras decisiones crea, por así decirlo, mundos paralelos, construidos por nuestras decisiones. Y sus consecuencias son de una complejidad que no somos capaz de entender por su propia grandeza, por ello, JAMÁS VOLVERÉ A CAMBIAR EL PASADO._

_Quiero recordarme en primer lugar a mi mismo, y taimen a mis amigos y a mis descendientes (si es que esta memoria llegase algún día a sus manos) las experiencias que tuve con los dichosos cambios, y los cuales fueron, afortunadamente, solo dos, y sin embargo sus consecuencias fueron desastrosas._

_Fue en mi sexto año en Hogwarts, que utilicé por primera vez este don-maldición, desobedeciendo expresas órdenes de mis padres, cabe destacar que siendo solo una advertencia y en comparación con el mundo de posibilidades que se me ofrecía, a mi voluntad no le fue difícil flaquear, en especial cuando somos tan jóvenes que creemos que somos dueños del mundo y que no hay nada que escape a nuestro control, pero bien, me desvío del tema... fue en sexto año, como iba diciendo, que fui humillado, públicamente por mi peor enemigo Snivellus (Severus Snape) frente a todo el Colegio._

_Debo reconocerme como una persona sumamente presumida en ese tiempo, y fue tal mi indignación que decidí darle un uso a mi 'capacidad', y con el claro apoyo de mis amigos, solo a Remus le pareció que no hacía lo correcto (desde ese momento he decidido tomar en cuenta sus palabras sensatas más seguido) y a través del diario de Peter, regresé al pasado._

_Es un experiencia extraña, debo admitir, saber que tenemos el poder para cambiar nuestro futuro. Es algo que muy pocos poseen y ahora entiendo la razón. El caos sería mayúsculo._

_Pero bien, volviendo al asunto central, una vez en el pasado logré despertar en Sirius (en parte a propósito, en parte no) tales celos de Snape que le jugó una broma que terminó matándolo. En cuanto volví al presente que acababa de construir me di cuenta de las consecuencias de mis acciones. Sin estar muy seguro como proceder, encontré a un Sirius sumido en la más profunda de las culpas, junto con un Remus que no podía dejar de tener remordimientos y pensamientos fatalistas, y a un Peter que parecía insensible al hecho, como si intentase contener su alegría... una realidad que nos había cambiado para siempre. Ante ellos, volví a intentar cambiar el pasado, esta vez ya sembrado los celos en el corazón de mi mejor amigo, Sirius... mi insistencia porque abandonara esos celos, no pudo tener peor resultado. Snape siguió una luna llena a Remus, guiado por indicaciones de Sirius, y al ser este un licántropo, el final fue aún más trágico que el anterior. Remus mató a Snape sin conciencia de sí mismo. Se presentaba ante mí un presente aún más oscuro y más terrible. Remus había sido condenado a ser sacrificado, Sirius sufría una profunda depresión y tenía constantes pensamientos suicidas y Peter estaba siendo acosado por tales remordimientos que parecía que iba a enloquecer. Por tercera vez viajé al pasado... y esta vez, aunque no pude evitar que Snape se enterase del secreto de Remus, evité que el licántropo lo matara. El director le prohibió divulgarlo, pero siempre existe el miedo de que rompa su promesa._

_Sí... me quedé con ese final, porque tuve miedo, de que en un nuevo intento de algo mejor, solo encontrase resultados aún peores, sin embargo... he condenado a Remus a depender de la buena voluntad de nuestro peor enemigo, he condenado a uno de mis mejores amigos a tener que confiarle su más oscuro secreto, y su vida, a quien en este momento podría ser uno de los mortífagos al servicio de Lord Voldemort... solo, por un capricho, por una venganza de estudiantes._

_Me juré a mi mismo que jamás volvería a usar esta maldición de la cual era heredero... hasta ahora._

_El dolor terminó ganándole a la razón, pero es que debía intentarlo o terminaría loco de dolor... y es que a los veinticuatro años, escribo yo, James Potter, lo siguiente:_

_Fue hace dos semanas, que estando mi esposa Lily, la cual está embarazada de cuatro meses, de turno en un trabajo de la Orden, junto a Remus... sufrieron una emboscada. Lily fue muerta inmediatamente y Remus quedó agonizando luego de haber sido salvajemente torturado... hace dos semanas que estaba en coma y las posibilidades de que sobreviviera eran escasas. Sirius estaba loco de dolor, y lo entiendo, puesto que ambos estábamos viviendo lo mismo, perder a quien más amamos en nuestra vida... con la sola diferencia que para Sirius aún había esperanzas de que Remus despertase, yo en cambio, había perdido a mi esposa y al hijo que venía en camino. Fue esta mañana que Sirius y yo, de común acuerdo, decidimos volver a usar el 'don'... y si pensé que no había nada peor que la realidad... me volví a equivocar. En el nuevo presente tanto Lily como Remus habían sido violados y muertos durante la emboscada, mientras que Sirius, al enterarse de la noticia, se había suicidado. En mi desesperación intenté volver a cambiar el pasado... esta vez había logrado que Remus y Sirius estuviesen de turno con Lily, pese a querer estar yo también. Los muertos fueron mis dos mejores amigos mientras que Lily había sido secuestrada... volví a cambiar el pasado... en una sucesión de distintos presentes, debo admitir que me decidí por el más egoísta, y al mismo tiempo el que no lo es... un presente en el que mi esposa e hijo están a salvo y mis dos amigos, felices y juntos... sin embargo para ello sacrifiqué las vidas de compañeros nuestros: Dorcas, Fabian, Gideon, Edgar, y al menos diez muggles, además de la extraña lejanía que a estado experimentando Peter de nosotros..._

_No sé que consecuencias tenga esta decisión en el futuro y de momento no me interesa tampoco, porque mientras escribo esto veo dormir a mi mujer con expresión de paz y el vientre abultado, y oigo en la sala las risas de Sirius y Remus, pero sí sé que habrá consecuencias..._

_Me veo en la obligación de repetir, una vez más, la complejidad de nuestras acciones y me permito además recordarme que no puedo seguir interfiriendo en el pasado..._

_Puede que tenga mucha suerte y descubra un mundo perfecto, pero también tengo la posibilidad, mucho mayor, de quedar atrapado en el peor de los mundos._

_Todo por una sola decisión._

James Potter

_PD: Adjunto el conjuro en caso de necesidad extrema'_

Harry dejó las Memorias a un lado, asombrado, con tantas preguntas en la cabeza que apenas y logró llevarse la mano a la cabeza, como si le fuese a reventar por toda la información adquirida en tan pequeño lapso de tiempo

¿Efectivamente existía tal don o solo era una broma de su padre? Pero es que habían cosas extrañas... ¿realmente era posible cambiar el pasado¿Cómo era posible eso¿Él poseía también ese don-maldición, como lo llamaba su padre¿Lupin lo sabía¿y Sirius¿Y qué relación existía entre su padrino y Lupin?

Había incredulidad, pero la experiencia le indicaba que en el mundo mágico muchas veces las cosas más extrañas eran posibles... pero ¿no rebasaba esto todo límite¿No era un absurdo¿Un sin sentido¿Cómo alguien podría cambiar el pasado¿Cómo él podría cambiarlo¿Cómo... su padre podría cambiarlo?. Y en ese mar de preguntas que iba y venía y que algunas veces ni siquiera alcanzaba a formularse en su mente nublada, solo una pregunta escapó de sus labios:

¿Eso quiere decir... que puedo... cambiar el pasado?

CONTINUARÁ...

Hi! Jejejeje, aquí les presento otro fic, que espero tenga tan buena acogida como _'El retorno de los Merodeadores'_ (estoy feliz de recibir reviews tan largos y con tan buenas críticas, lo juro. D). No he leído algo parecido, sólo un fic, muy bueno por cierto, llamado _'El hubiese solo existe en las bolas de cristal'_ de Zelshamada, pero igualmente pienso tomar la trama de manera distinta. Ojalá que les guste y cualquier comentario, opinión y/o idea, me la dejan en un review. Debo decir eso sí, desde el inicio, que no voy a aceptar ningún tipo de crítica estúpida o grosera, si algo no le parece a alguien se explica decentemente y con respeto e igualmente será contestada. En general debo agradecer a todos los que leen mis fics por sus opiniones constructivas y su respeto al expresarlas, pero de vez en cuando cae cada caso, que mejor ni cuento U.U. Bueno, espero subir pronto le próximo capítulo, según la acogida de este.

Un beso

Tomoe KRL


	2. Intento 1: ¿Hasta pronto?

_**Capítulo 2: **_

_**Intento #1¿Hasta pronto? (Parte I)**_

1.

Había miedo, porque quería creer, pero a la vez era tan absurdo que... pero necesitaba tanto creer por otro lado. Aún así, una nueva frustración... y de un tema tan delicado... parecía tan difícil de soportar. El papel en sus manos temblaba porque sus manos hacía lo hacían... sentía el corazón a latiéndole furiosamente en el pecho y se sentía lleno de energía, como si estuviese sobrecargado de ella... una sensación extraña, como si pudiese hacer lo que se propusiera con solo desearlo... y sin embargo ahí estaba la duda. ¿Para que ilusionarse y descubrir luego que todo era una mentira?...¡Dios¿por qué todo era tan complicado? Una parte de él quería aceptar eso como cierto, porque el mar de posibilidades que se le abría era asombroso y tentador, y Harry quiso gritar y también bailar... pero todo parecía tan irreal.

Sin embargo en ese momento, solo una idea llenaba su mente a tal punto que no podía pensar en nada más que eso y es que con ese 'don' él... ¡ PODÍA TRAER DE VUELTA A SIRIUS¡PODÍA EVITAR QUE SU PADRINO FUESE AQUELLA NOCHE AL MINISTERIO DE MAGIA!... pero también cabía la posibilidad de que todo ello solo fuese una simple broma que tuvo alguna vez un destinatario al que nunca llegó.

Temor... Duda...

Harry vaciló.. se volvió a sentar en la cama sin recordar en que momento se había puesto de pie. Miró por la ventana esperando una señal... algo. Pero ésta no llegó. Estuvo un momento, ansioso, intentando ordenar sus pensamientos... pero ante la imposibilidad de esto, se puso de pie de un salto, y con el diario de su padre y sus memorias en la mano, salió corriendo de la habitación con dirección a la de Remus, en busca de algún tipo de explicación.

Tocó la puerta con algo de brusquedad innecesaria, sin notar siquiera la bulla que habían causado sus pasos apresurados por el suelo crujiente. La puerta demoró en abrirse, pero en cuanto lo hizo un extrañado Lupin, que al momento adquirió una expresión un poco más severa, sin abandonar por eso su dulce y suave forma de tratarlo, lo miró extrañado

'-Deberías estar durmiendo, Harry- sus palabras estaban cargadas de suavidad pese al leve reproche que se adivinaba en ellas.

'-Tengo que preguntarte algunas cosas- dijo con más firmeza y seguridad de la que realmente sentía

'-Mañana podrás preguntarme todo lo que quieras, ahora deberías estar durmiendo. Tendrán que partir muy temprano y...

'-¡Esas preguntas son urgente!- el tono de Harry demandó atención inmediata y Lupin lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos. Harry parecía levemente enfadado, aunque no lo estuviese, pero quizás fue eso lo que llevó a Remus a responder

'-¿Qué quieres preguntar?

'-No puedo hablar aquí de ellas, necesitamos privacidad. ¿Puedo pasar?

'-...sí, está bien.- y lo dejó entrar con algo de preocupación.

La habitación estaba desordenada, totalmente distinta a como cuando había salido de ella hacía apenas una media hora. Muchas fotografías sobre la cama, que Remus se apresuró a recoger, casi todas las cajas abiertas, ropa esparcida por el suelo...

'-¿Qué pasó?

'-Ordeno- Lupin se encogió de hombros y le señaló un lugar en la cama para que se sentara

'-Más bien desordenas...- murmuró mirando a su alrededor

'-¿Y bien?- Remus lo miró seriamente, mientras se sentaba a su lado.

'-Toma- y con actitud reclamante le tendió la carta de Memorias, exigiéndole con la mirada que la leyera.

Remus la tomó con cuidado, y con algo de recelo también, pero en cuanto leyó la primera línea miró a Harry con asombro

'-Harry...

'-Por favor, léela entera antes de que hablemos.

La acción no le tomó mucho más de uno o dos minutos al licántropo. Una vez terminada de leer, la dobló suavemente y se la devolvió a Harry, con expresión sumamente seria y estricta que preocupó al chico. Nunca había visto tanta severidad y dureza en la mirada dorada del lobo.

'-¿Qué quieres preguntarme?- la voz aunque no estaba exenta de suavidad, también tenía un tono levemente agresivo

'-Lo que dicen esas Memorias... son ciertas?- preguntó al fin.

'-¿En que sentido?

'-¡En todos!

'-Generaliza menos tu pregunta

'-¿Qué?- Harry miró con asombro el rostro imperturbable del siempre amable ex profesor- ¿Solo quiero saber si es o no cierto lo que dice esta carta!- le gritó perdiendo levemente la paciencia

'-Y yo te he preguntado en que sentido-contestó con calma el licántropo, sin alterarse en lo más mínimo- ¿Lo preguntas en el sentido del conjuro y el don¿Lo preguntas en el sentido de los cambios¿Lo preguntas en el sentido en el que James describe...?

'-Tu relación con Sirius?- Harry dio con la pregunta que Remus intentaba no formular, y la lanzó con rabia porque notaba como intentaba evadía sus preguntas

'-... eso... ¿o lo dices por...?- hubo cierto temblor en la voz de Lupin que el muchacho no notó debido a su condición alterada

'-Lo digo por esas tres cosas.

Remus suspiró profundamente y por instancia de unos segundos permaneció en absoluto silencio. Pero todo silencio debe llegar a su fin, y el de Remus también lo hizo, así que con suavidad y cierta elegancia se puso de pie y caminó hasta su mesa de noche para tomar una fotografía en la que estaban Lily y los Merodeadores en su sexto o séptimo curso.

'-No recordaba que James hubiese escrito esas Memorias... por eso dejé que te las llevaras, quizás de haberlo sabido no te hubiese entregado su diario- la claridad y sinceridad de sus palabras lo dejaron confundido- pero es algo que tarde o temprano ibas a saber... supongo- se hizo un silencio en el que no se dignó a mirarlo, antes de proseguir- Sirius y yo habíamos hablado de ello, pero habíamos pensado finalmente que lo mejor sería que no lo supieras... sin embargo, puede que nos hayamos equivocado y que haya llegado el momento que te enteres

'-O sea... que Sirius lo sabía?- aquello era una revelación. Jamás hubiese pensado que su padrino le ocultase algo de tamaña importancia y delicadeza.

'-Por supuesto- se volteó y lo miró intensamente, esperando la reacción del más joven.

'-¿Y tu también?- aquello dolió tanto como lo anterior. Y no sabía por qué. Sabía que Remus no le contaba todo, pero que no le contara eso si dolió y lo molestó de sobremanera, pero se guardó la rabia y aguantó lo mejor posible

'-Está más que claro

'-¿Y eso de que puedo cambiar el pasado... es cierto?- desvió el tema por otros rumbos, tratando de alejar ese dolor y esa rabia.

'-Sí. James tenía ese 'don', pero no lo consideraba precisamente eso. Ya leíste lo que decía... nuestras decisiones tienen tal complejidad que es imposible prever las consecuencias que tendrán.

'-¿Y yo he heredado ese don?-preguntó ansioso, pero aún molesto.

'-Es lo más seguro

'-¿Y puedo utilizarlo?-preguntó con emoción. La rabia no se había disipado, pero la emoción era sumamente mayor.

'-No sería adecuado- fue la escueta pero tajante respuesta

'-¿Por qué no?- exclamó con desafío y con resurgida molestia

'-Acaso no leíste con suficiente atención?- Remus lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

'-¡Pero puedo evitar que Sirius muera...!

'-¡O puedes matarnos a todos!

El grito lo dejó un momento sin saber que decir o hacer. Remus parecía haber perdido el control por segundos y Harry no estaba seguro del por qué, pero lo cierto es que lo había perdido y aquel grito lo delataba. Jamás, desde que lo conocía, lo había oído gritar, porque siempre estaba con esa sonrisa o con un gesto amable... tan inalcanzable a veces... tan... pero ese no era el punto... y sin embargo algo en él se alegraba al saber que pocas personas habían presenciado un momento así en el carácter del ex profesor de Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras. Pero otra vez se desviaba del asunto...¿y es que acaso Remus no quería volver a ver a Sirius¿No quería que estuviese vivo? Se preguntaba, confundido. ¿Acaso no quería tenerlo de vuelta¡Él lo necesitaba¡Quería a Sirius! Lo quería de vuelta y le resultaba insólito el aparente egoísmo del licántropo.

Nuevamente un montón de sentimientos extraños, contradictorios e intensos lo dominaban y no podía controlarlos bien. Y ahora, el máximo apoyo que tenía para con esos momentos era precisamente el que lo había llevado a sentir todo eso. Remus.

'-¿Por qué no quieres que Sirius viva?-preguntó con los puños crispados. Con una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y rabia.

'-No es eso, Harry- Lupin había vuelto a tener le control, y parecía arrepentido de haber gritado

'-¿Entonces?-le costaba mucho controlar su carácter últimamente, se sentía desequilibrado por todo lo sucedido, y esa situación no lo estaba ayudando... y no tenía al lobo para refugiarse.

'-Es que... no puedes entenderlo- se volteó con brusquedad

'-¿Qué es lo que no entiendo?-dijo con una mezcla de exasperación y angustia. ¿Por qué no quería compartir sus temores, sus angustias con él¿No le había confiado él ya suficientes cosas¿No lo consideraba lo suficientemente confiable?

'-No vale la pena explicarlo. No lo entenderás, no lo puedes entender...

'-Solo entiendo que eres un egoísta, que tienes miedo de que arruine tu tranquilidad intentando salvar a Sirius!-no había querido gritarle eso a una de las personas que más apreciaba, pero ciertamente, en ese momento, no encontraba otra explicación para el comportamiento de Remus, sin entender las propias razones que le incitaban a él mismo a actuar así.

'-No seas tonto, Harry!

'-¡Eres un egoísta¿No sabes lo que es Sirius para mi!-le reprochó con dolor y desprecio

El licántropo lo miró unos momentos, sin saber como contestar a eso, quizás porque él mismo hubiese querido gritarle igual frase al muchacho... pero no era en eso en lo que debía pensar ahora... y decidió apelar a la vía racional.

'-Harry... solo mira las consecuencias que se tuvo cada vez que se usó esa maldición-intentó hacerlo entrar en razón

'-¡Estás vivo por ella!-le recriminó duramente el otro

'-Peter traicionó a tus padres porque James me salvó!-confesó Remus, decidido a persuadirlo y evitar que cometiera el mismo error que el padre.

A la confesión siguió el más absoluto silencio. Harry lo miró con sus ojos verdes incrédulos y la boca ligeramente abierta... intentando procesar cada palabra. El licántropo quedó de pie a metros del muchacho, esperando algo... lo que fuese... había bajado la mirada y parecía rendido. Harry en cambio lo seguía mirando... de la sorpresa había pasado a la incomprensión. ¿Qué era lo que acababa de decir Remus¿Podía ser cierto¿Traicionados por ello¡Era una locura!

'-¿Qué?-preguntó al fin. Ni el mismo podía expresar la confusión que aquellas palabras habían provocado en él.

'-Eso... James...-se notaba que el tema era muy doloroso para el licántropo porque no lo mirada, más Harry, en su propio dolor, no lo tomó en cuenta- intentó cambiar el pasado, intentó protegernos a ti, a Lily, Sirius y a mi... porque sabía que éramos nosotros los que sufríamos peligro... Peter se sintió relegado y comenzó a hacer todo lo que le decíamos que no hiciera... comenzó a juntarse con malas compañías, a meterse en negocios extraños... es más complicado de lo que te cuento, pero Peter nos traicionó porque tu padre intentó salvarme a tu madre y a mi.

'-¿Crees que debió dejar morir a mi madre entonces?-el asombro, el desconcierto y un extraño sentimiento de desprecio hablaron por él. ¿Acaso Remus estaba culpando a su padre de haber salvado a su madre¿Acaso insinuaba que no debería haberla ayudado¡Que era lo que intentaba decirle, por un demonio!

'-Harry... tu padre encontró un mundo donde Lily estaba a salvo, pero era porque yo la salvaba y moría en el intento... tu padre no quiso quedarse con ese presente... –confesó con la mirada cansada y los ojos dorados, apagados- si me hubiese dejado morir...

La realidad dolía... ¿Sus padres muertos porque Remus vivía¿Él no tenía una familia porque Remus estaba a salvo? Sentía dolor, rabia... y sin embargo no podía culpar a su padre... aunque intentaba hacerse creer lo contrario. Necesitaba echarle la culpa al licántropo, pero... no podía

'-Puedo encontrar un mundo perfecto- Harry cortó el tema. Le dolía hablar de él... aún no asumía por completo la cantidad de cosas de las que se estaba enterando.

'-James también creyó poder encontrarlo... pero pudo volverse loco por ello.

'-¡Es un riesgo que hay que correr!

'-Harry... no seas egoísta. Las cosas están como están por algo.-había miedo, pero también súplica en los dulces ojos dorados.

'-¡TU NO SEAS EGOÍSTA!-un nuevo reproche cargado de más desprecio y dolor

'-Harry!

'-Eres un amargado! No quieres que desestabilice tu precioso mundo en el que tú estás sano y salvo, pero lo haré!- y salió del lugar cerrando la puerta con inusitada violencia.

'-NO, HARRY! No seas tonto!

'-Vete al Diablo!-el grito le llegó pese a la puerta cerrada. Y dolía.

Harry no podía entender lo difícil que era para él pensar que el pasado no podía cambiarse cuando conocía el modo de hacerlo... Harry no podía entender el dolor que sentía por no tener a Sirius a su lado... y esa noche pensó que lo había descubierto, pero lo cierto es que se había equivocado. Harry no entendía cuanto había amado al animago.

¿Es que acaso no veía el amor reflejado en sus ojos cada vez que decía su nombre¿Acaso no veía su soledad¿Acaso... no veía que estaba consumiéndose del dolor? Se llevó la mano derecha al pecho y respiró profundamente, abrumado por lo que sentía, lo que quería y lo que debía.

¿En que momento ese interrogatorio se había convertido en una discusión¿Cómo hacerle entender a ese chico dolido que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban¿Cómo convencerse a si mismo, que lo mejor era dejar las cosas como estaban?

Interiormente deseó que Harry interfiriera en el pasado, pero no dijo nada... su deber era evitar que lo hiciera... más su corazón... pensaba de manera distinta.

'-Paddy...-sus labios temblaron.

2.

Se encerró en el ático de un portazo.

Estaba furioso y perplejo, y su furia inundaba su confusión y le impedía razonar. Sentía palpitar demasiado fuerte y demasiado aprisa su corazón y la sangre se le agolpaba en las venas. Quería gritar... pero apretó los labios y los dientes y las manos hasta que las uñas quedaron marcadas en la palma de sus manos...

Su furia era tal que no pudo controlarla y un espejo viejo que descansaba en un rincón exploto en mil pedazos. Parecía un león enjaulado y daba vueltas, tratando de reordenar sus pensamientos... mas todo parecía tan confuso y tan extraño. Pero Remus se lo había confirmado y eso significaba que era cierto. Podía intervenir le pasado. Podía cambiar los acontecimientos... podía evitar que Sirius muriese esa noche. No podía controlarse... en su cuerpo cohabitaban distintas emociones y tan intensas que llegaba a sentirse sobre cargado de energía...

'-¡Harry, abre la puerta!-escuchó la voz de Remus a los pocos minutos

'-¡VETE, QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!-le gritó, muy molesto

No era el modo ni tampoco lo correcto, sabía que estaba actuando como un niño... pero nunca había sido un niño, porque nunca lo habían dejado serlo... entonces ¿por qué no serlo ahora¿por qué no consentir un capricho? Remus mismo estaba actuando como uno, porque ni siquiera quería explicarle sus propias razones

Además... todo era estúpido. ¿Por qué no intentarlo¿Por qué no evitar aquella noche¿Por qué no borrarla? Se veía tan sencillo... tan fácil...

'-Harry... por favor... -la voz del hombre lobo le llegó apagada del otro lado de la puerta, como si fuese en disminución progresiva

'-¿Por qué no! –le gritó a través de la puerta -¿Por qué no arriesgarnos y tratar de traerlo de vuelta?

'-Los riesgos...

'-¡AL DIABLO LOS RIESGOS!

'-Tienes que entender que...

'-NO TE IMPORTÓ QUE ELLOS TOMARAN RIESGOS CUANDO SE HICIERON ANIMAGOS PORQUE LOS QUERÍAS CONTIGO. PORQUE ERA PARA TU PROPIO BENEFICIO.

Nadie respondió al otro lado, y sintió un gratificante pero incorrecto sentimiento de placer al pensar que había herido al hombre al otro lado de la puerta. No era maldad, era solo que necesitaba descargarse y gritar y llorar... y no sabía que hacer con ese sentimiento de impotencia que lo estaba corrompiendo. No quería realmente herir a Remus, pero necesitaba echarle la culpa a alguien, o iba a terminar volviéndose loco.

'-Harry... lo ultimo que hubiese querido en el mundo hubiese sido perder a Sirius

'-¡ERES UN MENTIROSO!

'-Harry!

'-¡QUIERO ESTAR SOLO!

'-Harry... por favor...déjame entrar...

La puerta se abrió con violencia por el mismo poder que rompiese el espejo y entonces, solo entonces, Harry logró tranquilizarse un poco. Remus estaba parado frente a la puerta, y parecía la desolación en persona... porque jamás había visto una mirada tan triste y tan dulce como esa.

'-¿Podemos hablar?-preguntó el licántropo mirándolo con tristeza y una ternura que terminó por despejar la mente de Harry, quien tomó conciencia de su comportamiento y bajó la vista, avergonzado

'-¿Por qué?- pero aún estaba exaltado, y lo miró con ojos implorantes

'-No es el modo

'-¿Hay otro?

Esta vez Remus bajó la vista y cerró los ojos, como si sintiese un dolor más fuerte del que puede expresarse con palabras... lo miró, con tristeza y apretó los labios, con angustia.

'-No me hagas esto... por favor- fue lo único que escapó de los labios rosados del ex profesor.

Solo esas palabras le abrieron los ojos. Y no pudo mirar al hombre a los ojos. ¿Quién era él para juzgar al profesor¿Quién era él para exigirle respuesta a preguntas que ni él podía comprender¿Por qué se desquitaba con la única persona que entendía su propio dolor¿Por qué era tan injusto con la única persona que había sido justa con él?

'-Solo quiero... que vuelva, Remus - se disculpó entonces, sin mirarlo porque se avergonzaba de su estupidez, de su actitud y de su poco respeto con quien lo había apoyado en todo momento.

'-Lo sé, Harry- Remus entró a la habitación con paso lento, y se detuvo a pasos de Harry- Entiendo lo que sientes... lo entiendo incluso más de lo que crees. Sé lo que Sirius era para ti... lo que él significaba y como te hacía sentir. Sé lo que es extrañarlo... yo mismo lo extraño tanto...

'-¡Es que todo es tan injusto!- la mirada verde del muchacho reveló lágrimas cuando lo miró, angustiado

'-Lo sé...- se adelantó un poco más, tratando de trasmitirle que aún después de la reciente pelea estaba para él y entonces el muchacho se echó a sus brazos y lo abrazó- Lo sé, Harry- y le devolvió el abrazo –yo... también lo extraño tanto... tanto como no tienes idea- entonces sintió que Remus lo estrechaba más fuerte, como si temiese que de un momento a otro él también desapareciera

'-Déjame intentarlo- no estuvo seguro, al levantar la vista, si era porque tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas que veía a Remus con los ojos vidriosos o si efectivamente los tenía así- Por favor... si no lo intento...

'-Harry... los riesgos son tan grandes que correrlos es estúpido

'-Si no lo hago...

'-Vas a sobrevivir- ¿por qué había tanto dolor en esos ojos dorados¿aquellas palabras eran para él o para sí mismo¿por qué daba la impresión que al intentar convencerlo a él, se intentaba convencer a sí mismo?

'-Necesito... necesito intentarlo. Entiéndeme, Remus

'-Entiendo más de lo que crees, Harry... pero también tengo miedo- y con más cariño y dedicación de la que incluso Molly Weasley lo hubiese echo, le secó las lágrimas y le ordenó el cabello, pensando en lo que iba a decir a continuación

'-De que?-preguntó mientras sentía las manos frías del licántropo en sus mejillas, y se sentía querido pese a la frialdad de las mismas.

'-De lo que puedas construir... –había súplica en sus ojos y esta vez Harry la notó- tengo miedo de quedar en un mundo mucho peor...

'-¿Peor?

'-Tengo miedo de perder lo que me queda- y lo miró con tanta fijeza y cariño que Harry apartó la vista, turbado

'-¿Qué puede ser peor que estar sin él?-preguntó sin entender el alcance al que Remus se refería, sin embargo el licántropo no dijo nada y lo miró con tristeza. La mano pálida se deslizó con suavidad por las mejillas mojadas de Harry.

'-...Nada...creo- pero no dejaba de mirarlo.

'-Lo necesito ¿tu no?

'-...yo también- bajó la mirada.

'-Podemos evitarlo. Solo tengo que ignorar esa visión esa noche... y todo estará bien. No volveré a ocupar el don... lo juro- y le tomó la mano pálida, como si con ello la fuerza de sus palabras fuese más.

Los ojos de Remus temblaron cuando lo miraron directamente y verde y dorado se encontraron. Los ojos dorados temblaban de ansias, pero no decía nada.

'-Si todo sale bien...-las palabras murieron en su boca antes de ser formuladas

'-Lo juro, Remus- sin embargo, Harry entendió a la perfección.

Se mordió el labio inferior en un gesto de leve temor e inseguridad. Miró a Harry y luego cerró los ojos... si no lo intentaba... él también enloquecería. No podía soportar perderlo para siempre... era demasiado, pero tenía miedo de perder a Harry también. ¿Debía permitirlo?... y miró sus manos... y entonces vio una pequeña cicatriz en la palma de ella y sus ojos se nublaron y tintinearon de emoción. Aquello era una señal. O debía serlo. Y entonces miró al hijo de sus mejores amigos

'-¿Tienes un diario?

Harry no pudo contener la sonrisa.

3.

'-¿Estás seguro, Harry?-Remus se sentó a su lado, mientras memorizaba el conjuro.

'-Sí-lo miró con determinación

'-No podrás contar conmigo. Lo que cambies... lo habrás cambiado para siempre-miró el conjuro, con duda.

'-Todo saldrá bien... debes estar tranquilo- el chico lo tranquilizaba a él, un licántropo que había pasado por muchas cosas en la vida. Que ironía, se dijo a sí mismo, pero tenía sus razones

'-¿Cómo voy a estar tranquilo si...?-y miró dulcemente los ojos verdes de Harry

'-Si que?-lo miró sin entender

'-Nada- bajó la vista y se puso de pie

'-¿Qué pasa?-preguntó Harry nuevamente, confundido

'-Nada...

'-¿Remus?

'-Por favor Harry... si algo llegase a salir mal... –se estremeció visiblemente- busca un mundo donde estés bien... y olvídate de Sirius y de mi- se arrodilló en el suelo para quedar a la altura de Harry quien estaba sentado en la cama de la habitación.

'-No podría- dijo seriamente

'-Entonces hazlo de mi...y salva a Sirius. Pero no cometas el mismo error de James

'-No digas eso- lo miró alarmado- jamás podría dejarte atrás... jamás

'-Harry... mi esperanza de vida es muy baja... soy un licántropo, recuerdas? Salva a Sirius, pero no te detengas por una criatura oscura. Por favor... no estaré tranquilo si no me juras que lo harás-el licántropo hizo un gesto de preocupación con sus finas facciones que resultó adorable.

'-Ustedes son como mi familia. ¿Cómo puedes creer que estaré feliz sin ustedes?- dijo mirándolo preguntándose que había en Remus que resultaba tan... no sabía decirlo. Como una magia, un hechizo en sus lindos y dulces ojos dorados, en su boca pequeña y sensual... en su piel blanca... en su nariz perfecta... en... sus gestos suaves. Lo miró más fijamente... solo para llegar a una conclusión. Remus era hermoso.

Sin conocer los pensamientos de Harry, Remus lo miró, agradecido de sus palabras secretamente, pero todavía levemente descontrolado.

'-... ¿estás listo?- se decidió por fin al darse cuenta que no podía seguir alargando más eso.

'-Sí-dijo Harry algo avergonzado de lo que había pensado respecto al hombre lobo.

'-Muy bien... según tu propio diario volverás a un momento exacto, pero no sé cuanto tiempo permanecerás en el pasado y volverás al presente. Quizás sean unas horas o unos minutos, sin embargo no lo sé.

'-Tranquilízate... solo cruza los dedos- sonrió tratando de infundirle confianza al atormentado hombre

'-Por favor... cuídate- e iba a salir de la habitación cuando miró sobre su hombro para ver a Harry- ¿Quieres que me quede contigo mientras haces el conjuro?

'-Te lo agradecería-se sonrojó levemente. Se sentía como un niño con él.

Con algo de nerviosismo miró el diario en su manos y abrió la página que iba a leer, marcada ya con anterioridad. Miró al licántropo.

'-Hasta pronto, Remus- le sonrió

'-Hasta pronto, Harry- y lo besó con cariño en la mejilla

El joven mago se sonrojó, pero bajó la vista. Sentía las mejillas arder y una intensa pero no desagradable sensación en el estómago, una especie de cosquilleo. Le costó unos momentos aparentar normalidad, sin embargo a los pocos segundos levantó la mirada para perderse brevemente en la dulzura de la mirada dorada y sonreírle por última vez en ese mundo, porque en cuanto volvió la vista al diario comenzó a leerlo al mismo tiempo que recordaba el hechizo, no sin cierta dificultad, y con aquel beso fresco en la mente.

'_Fue mi culpa... mi culpa, y solo mía que Sirius fuese esa noche al Ministerio. Debí pensarlo, preverlo... debí pensar que era una trampa de Voldemort y no caer. Pero ahora por mi culpa está muerto._

_¿Cómo fui tan idiota? Tan estúpido, tan... Me odio, me odio tanto. Y a Dumbledore también. Él lo retuvo a la fuerza... y también a ese elfo maldito... si hubiese sabido que Sirius estaba arriba... que ese bicho me estaba mintiendo... LO ODIO!_

_En cuanto tuve la pesadilla, intenté por todos los medios contactarme con Sirius, y en cuanto me asomé por la chimenea, me encontré con...'_

En este punto de la lectura, la vista de Harry fue desdoblándose... las letras parecían reordenarse y temblar, y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, como si todo girase a una velocidad impresionante alrededor de él y él fuese lo único que no se movía... perdió conciencia del tiempo y el espacio

Una sensación de vacío y de velocidad invadió su cuerpo, algo extraño, como si estuviese volando a miles de metros sobre una escoba, y al mirar hacia abajo, ver que se está sobre y en la nada misma. Esa sensación y a la vez más intensa y más vertiginosa... pero de un momento a otro, abrió los ojos, para notar que estaba en el despacho de Umbrige ...con la cabeza metida en la chimenea de esta y observando la enorme y fría cocina de Grimmauld Place.

No había nadie ahí, tal como lo recordaba.

Le resultó algo extraño la escena... ya la había vivido y con trágicas consecuencias. Se le formó un nudo en el estómago al pensar que volvería a ver a su adorado padrino... estaba tan nervioso que a penas podía organizar sus ideas.

'-¿Sirius? –gritó- ¿Sirius, te encuentras ahí?

Su voz hizo eco por todo el cuarto, pero no hubo respuesta excepto un sonido ligeramente susurrante al lado derecho de la chimenea.

'-Kreacher –lo llamó con fuerza, y el elfo doméstico de la casa apareció en su campo visual. Parecía ligeramente encantado con algo, aunque se había lastimado severamente ambas manos, las cuales estaban envueltas en vendas. Harry sintió un renovado odio, pero se controló.

'-La cabeza del muchacho Potter se encuentra en la chimenea -informó a la vacía cocina, lanzando miradas furtivas, extrañamente triunfantes a Harry-. ¿Para qué ha venido, se pregunta Kreacher?

'-¡Llama a Sirius!

'-El amo ha salido

'-No me mientas. Llámalo!- ordenó

'-El amo ha salido-repitió

'-Te he dicho que lo llames. Sé que está dando de comer a Buckbeak

El elfo no dijo nada, solo se quedó ahí, mirándolo.

'-¡SIRIUS, SIRIUS, SIRIUS!- y Harry comenzó a gritar tan fuerte que inevitablemente Sirius oyó el escándalo que se había armado entre los gritos de Harry y de su madre, que había despertado y puesto a chillar a causa de los primeros- ¡SIRIUS, SIRIUS, SIRIUS!

A los pocos instantes el sonido de pasos acelerados bajando la escalera hicieron que Harry sintiese el corazón en la garganta... por la emoción, por la incredulidad, por el deseo de volver a verlo, porque una cosa era pensar en verlo otra vez, y otra, muy distinta era efectivamente verlo otra vez.

'-¡Harry?-verlo fue como volver a ver la luz. Nunca pensó que se pudiese extrañar tanto a alguien y verlo tirarse de rodillas al suelo para estar a su misma altura... volver a ver sus ojos grises... la mirada preocupada que solía dedicarle cuando no estaba seguro de su bienestar...- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

'-¡Sirius... Dios...!- inevitablemente las lágrimas acudieron

'-¿QUÉ PASA¿Alguien te hizo algo¿Fue Snivellus? LO VOY A MATAR!- el antes bello rostro del animago, ahora cansado por los años, desprendía chispas de rabia contra el profesor de Pociones.

'-¡No! – y rió entre lágrimas de alegría, frente a la mirada sorprendida de Sirius- Tengo que advertirte que no salgas de la Mansión...

'-¿Qué, que?- lo miró extrañado por la rara petición

'-Voldemort piensa intentar hacerte salir para que yo vaya hacia él.

'-¿Cómo lo sabes?

'-No puedo explicarte ahora... Umbrige llegará en unos momentos. Por favor Sirius... no salgas por nada del mundo.

'-Pero Harry...

'-Hablaremos luego ¿bien?

'-E-está bien

Y en cuanto sacó la cabeza de la chimenea, todo se puso negro, incluso antes de pensar en lo que haría o asumir la profundidad y complejidad de sus acciones recientes...

4.

Despertó en su cama de la Mansión Black, en Grimmauld Place. Hacía algo de frío, así que se dio vuelta entre las sábanas, arropándose y resistiéndose al despertar... pero como le había sucedido últimamente no pudo dormir y miró a su alrededor sin saber muy bien que era lo que había sucedido... no recordaba con claridad que había sido lo último que había echo y su mente se encontraba algo nublada...

Una serie de imágenes que no comprendía de primera se agolpaban en su mente, y con cierto dolor de cabeza se sentó en la cama...

'-¡El conjuro!- miró a su alrededor más detalladamente. Todo seguía igual... y por un momento pensó que todo había sido un sueño.

Quizás lo era.

Miró alrededor e intentó recordar, pero su mente estaba demasiado revuelta y concentrarse le producía náuseas.

Aquello debía haber sido un sueño. Un lindo sueño, pero un sueño al fin y al cabo...

'-¿Harry?-fue Ron, desde la puerta de la habitación quien habló

'-H-hola Ron- se llevó ambas manos a la cabeza

'-¿Cómo estás?

'-Me duele la cabeza...- contestó sin mirarlo- Tuve un sueño extraño

'-¿En serio?-Ron lo miró, levemente asombrado, como si se extrañara de todo aquel diálogo, y por otra parte se alegrase del mismo- Harry¿te sientes bien?

'-¿A parte del dolor de cabeza?

El pelirrojo le sonrió con evidente alegría y se acercó, lentamente, como si temiese algo que Harry no lograba entender.

'-Harry... ¡eres tú!

'-¿A quien esperabas?

'-Me refiero a que... has vuelto a ser tú... es que... ¡Es genial¡Mione tiene que saberlo!

'-De que hablas? Siempre he sido el mismo.

'-Sabes de lo que hablo- lo abrazó como quien abraza a un hermano perdido- estoy muy feliz... temía que... no volvieses nunca a ser el mismo... es un poco drástico el cambio, pero...

'-Ayer soñé con Sirius, quizás por eso hoy estoy mejor... fue algo reconfortante volver a 'verlo'- el dolor de cabeza lo estaba matando.

'-¡ES CIERTO!- Ron se golpeó la frente con la palma de la mano- Mi madre dice que si puedes intentar tú que Sirius salga de su habitación...

'-¿Qué?-lo miró con un ojo, porque el otro había cerrado por el dolor de cabeza-¿Sirius?- preguntó incrédulo. La realidad se abrió ante sus ojos, brillante... y extraña.

¿Sirius¿Acaso era una broma¡No¡Ron no bromearía con algo así¿pero entonces de que hablaba? Una loca idea cruzó su mente... pero era tan extraña e improbable que lo confundía... ¿Sirius¿Es que acaso...no era un sueño? Todo ese sueño... ¿era realidad¿Es que acaso el hechizo había funcionado? Era todo tan extraño e irreal que lo maravillaba y aturdía al mismo tiempo. ¡SIRIUS ESTABA VIVO!

'-Sí. ¿Puedes?

'-Claro... en un segundo- demoró unos segundos en procesar toda la información que estaba recibiendo- Me visto y estoy ahí.

'-Te espero afuera- Ron lo miró con una sonrisa y cerró la puerta dejándolo solo.

Harry se levantó animado. Se vistió con rapidez y con una energía y felicidad acumulada se dirigió hacia donde Ron lo esperaba. No recordaba haberse sentido tan dichoso en mucho tiempo... quizás exactamente el mismo tiempo desde que su padrino muriese, pese a los buenos momentos junto a Remus. Pero ahora los tenía a los dos...

Sirius estaba vivo. Todo era perfecto¿y Remus había tenido miedo de perderlo todo? No había sido tan terrible como su padre lo había pintado, es más... aquello era fabuloso! Había cambiado la suerte de Sirius y ahora todo era perfecto.

'-¿Vamos?-sonrió animado a su amigo, el pelirrojo asintió, con cara de felicidad, como si hace mucho no se sintiese lo suficientemente animado.

Mientras caminaban con dirección a la habitación de Sirius, Harry repasaba los consejos previos que el licántropo le había dado. Sabía que debía fingir ser más normal posible hasta que los recuerdos de esa nueva vida llegasen con toda claridad y los terminase asimilando como suyos, pero mientras eso sucedía debía irse con cuidado y no demostrar que estaba perdido y desorientado, después de todo, esa ERA su realidad, la única que había vivido en teoría.

En cuanto llegaron a la entrada de la habitación de su padrino, notó como varias personas estaban agrupadas alrededor de la puerta. La señora Weasley, Tonks, Ginny, Mione, Fred y George… y parecía nerviosas… y esperaban en silencio.

Solo entonces se planteó la primera pregunta... algo no estaba muy bien, pero no sabía que era. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Y se detuvo en seco mientras miraba a los congregados.

'-¡Harry!- la señora Weasley lo abrazó, emocionada antes de derramar unas cuantas lágrimas

'-Señora Weasley... yo- dijo azorado por tanta efusividad. Era cierto que la mujer lo trataba como a un hijo, pero ¿por qué tanta emoción de la nada?

'-Harry, por favor... dile que salga. A ti es al único que escucha- le puso las manos en los hombros y lo miró suplicante

'-Pero... ¿que pasa?-preguntó confundido, sin entender nada y mirando las distintas caras que no le quitaban los ojos de encima.

Mione estaba pálida al igual que Ginny. Fred y George, inusualmente silenciosos. Algo estaba mal, eso era definitivo... y la actitud de todos estaba comenzando a asustarlo.

'-Sigue sin comer- dijo Hermione adelantándose

'-¿Qué¿Sin comer¿Por qué?–Harry la miró asombrado y se adelantó hacia la puerta para tocar con fuerza- ¡Sirius, soy yo, Harry!

'-¡Quiero estar solo!- se oyó desde el interior

'-¡Sirius¡Ábreme!

'-¡No quiero!

Lo primero que pensó fue que su padrino le estaba haciendo una broma, pero por las caras de sus amigos, no era así. ¿Por qué entonces se comportaba así¿Cuándo Sirius se había negado a algo por su ahijado¿Y esa respuesta¿Qué mierda estaba pasando?

'-¡Sirius, ábreme¡Necesitamos hablar!-volvió a golpear la puerta, esta vez con más fuerza, comenzando a asustarse.

'-Déjenme... no quiero vivir...

'-¡SIRIUS, NO DIGAS ESTUPIDECES!- y golpeó con tanta fuerza como no creía tener, porque el solo hecho de perderlo nuevamente lo hería en lo más profundo-¡Te necesito¡Te quiero, eres mi padrino¡NI SE TE OCURRA HACER UNA ESTUPIDEZ!

La puerta de la habitación principal se abrió entonces, más Sirius no apareció, solo se escuchó su voz que le indicaba a Harry que entrase. Y este, con paso acelerado por la tensión y la preocupación, entró al instante, y la puerta se cerró tras él.

La habitación era un caos. Muebles destrozados, botellas de distintas bebidas alcohólicas apiladas y había tanta ropa tirada en todas partes que... ¿no era esa ropa de Remus? Sirius no solía usar esas túnicas tan sencillas. Es más... casi toda era ropa de Remus. ¿Qué estaba pasando ahí? Ahora mismo que lo pensaba... ¿No era raro que Remus no estuviese afuera¿Dónde estaba?

Y se iba a enfrentar a Sirius para pedirle explicaciones y decirle que no se le ocurriera hacer una tontería cuando lo vio. Sirius Black... no el Sirius de antes de Azkaban... tampoco el de después... no el prófugo... no, aquel Sirius Black era una sombra de su padrino, porque parecía, aún dentro de su juventud, apagado ,cansado y vacío. El pelo negro enmarañado, no sedoso; los ojos azules apagados e hinchados, no los ojos traviesos, risueños o paternales de antes... la mueca era de dolor, no de diversión o burla... y estaba muy delgado...

'-¿Sirius?-preguntó asombrado. No se parecía al Sirius que viese cuando retrocedió al pasado... ¡pero solo habían pasado dos meses de ello!- ¿qué t-te pasó? –la voz le salió temblorosa, quizás por la misma incredulidad.

La sonrisa de antes era una mueca. Jamás lo había visto tan derrotado... tan... muerto.

'-Ya sabes Harry...- el aliento era demasiado fuerte y apestoso, tanto que lo mareó. Sirius estaba ebrio.

'-No, no sé

'-Lo extraño- confesó entonces el animago bajando la vista y dejándose caer en la cama- lo extraño, lo necesito... no puedo vivir pensando que ya no está... que se fue. No puedo... no lo concibo... no es posible...

'-¿A quien?-preguntó todavía más confundido

Sirius rió, con una risa tan amarga que hasta a Harry le dolió algo que no entendía. Todo era demasiado extraño y necesitaba... ansiaba entender

'-Moony... ¿quien más podría hacerme falta, Harry?

'-Sirius...- no recordaba haber oído a su padrino hablar del lobo con tanto sentimiento y eso lo confundió más, si era posible.

'-¡No era justo!- y hundió el rostro entre las manos, mientras renovadas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas- Debí protegerlo... debí ir...

'-Sirius...-desconcierto, eso era la que lo dominaba por completo.

'-No debí obedecer...¡Era cierto¡Y ahora... por mi culpa...!

'-¿Qué?

'-Ya no lo tengo.

'-¿Tener?- lo miró extrañado. Cada momento le parecía más extraño. ¿Sirius¿Remus¿Tener?... ¿QUÉ ESTABA PASANDO AHÍ?-Sirius...- intentó razonar con él ya que no podía seguir la conversación- No te servirá de nada dejar de comer.

'-Quiero ir con él.

'-Pero el no comer no te ayudará.

'-Tú no entiendes... NECESITO ir con él- esa mirada implorante... la había visto una vez en Remus. ¿Qué significaba eso¿Por qué esa mirada, como rogando que lo dejase marchar¿Por qué esa mirada dirigida a él por Remus¿Y porque aquella vez había sido Remus quien le había dirigido la misma mirada, por Sirius?

'-Sirius...

'-Harry... tú no entiendes. Yo necesito de Remus... no quiero vivir sino está él.

'-Sé razonable...

'-¡NO QUIERO SER RAZONABLE¡ÉL ERA EL RAZONABLE!- y no lo miraba mientras gritaba como un poseso, negando con la cabeza y con las lágrimas bajándole por el rostro - ¡EL ERA RAZONABLE¡YO SOY EL IMPULSIVO... EL QUE SE DEJA LLEVAR... EL QUE DEBIÓ IR Y SACARLO...PERO NO LO HICE¡LO DEJE SOLO!... ¡MALDITA PERRA¡LA MATARÉ!- pero entonces miró el rostro asombrado de Harry y lo abrazó como quien abraza a un hijo, mientras lloraba- perdona Harry, no quise gritar... pero me falta tanto. –tanto dolor y vacío en la mirada azul- Por favor... necesito estar solo

Miró unos segundo el bello y varonil rostro, demacrado por el dolor. No entendía su dolor, pero abrazó a su padrino, tratando de aliviar algo de este y Sirius lo volvió a abrazar con más fuerza. Pensó en lo mucho que extrañaba al licántropo... él era bueno en ese tipo de situaciones, siempre sabía que decir y que hacer, en cambio, él no sabía. Remus hubiese regañado a Sirius por beber así y por decir tantas incoherencias juntas, pero... ¿dónde estaba?.

'-E-está bien- se alejó de sus brazos lentamente, como pensando como podía persuadirlo, pero no encontró un modo- Enviaré algo de comida de todos modos y... –se dirigió a la puerta, pero antes de salir se giró sobre sí y miró a Sirius, implorante- no hagas ninguna locura

'-No la haré... sólo por ti, Harry- y le sonrió tan débil y forzado que le partió el corazón.

En cuanto salió de la habitación, todos se acercaron a él, pero fue la señora Weasley quien le preguntó:

'-¿Y?

'-Quiere a Remus

'-Ya lo sabemos. ¿Pudiste convencerlo?

'-No, quiere estar solo. Quizás sea mejor de momentos

'-¿De momentos?- Hermione negó con la cabeza- Hace dos meses que está así. Va a terminar matándose si...

'-¿Dónde está Remus?-la cortó. No quería siquiera pensar en la posibilidad que su amiga planteaba, pero ante su asombro, a su pregunta, nadie respondió

Hubo un silencio sepulcral por algunos segundos. Miradas furtivas de ahí para allá. Que iban hacia él y al mismo tiempo lo pasaban. Miedo. ¿Qué pasaba¿Por qué no hablaban¿Por qué callaban?

'-No lo ... recuerdas?-preguntó finalmente Mione

'-Que?- a sus palabras Ginny se llevó la mano a la boca

'-Lo que pasó

'-Que pasó de que?- dijo ya comenzando a exasperarse

'-Remus... Bellatrix...-tartamudeó Ron

'-¿Ah?

'-Sirius extraña a Remus... –logró pronunciar

'-¡Lo sé¿Me van a decir lo que está pasando?

'-Bellatrix mató a Lupin-logró soltar, seriamente Fred.

CONTINUARÁ...

... ¿quién me quiere matar? TT.TT Es entendible, yo también me quiero matar. (Mooooony! TT.TT). Ha sido un capítulo muy triste para mi gusto. ¿Qué más? Ah! Sí... bueno, tengo que confesar que este fic me está costando mucho, porque en primer lugar está escrito desde el punto de vista de Harry, pero creo que eso irá variando constantemente (en realidad es una excusa para otro de mis Sirius/Remus, lo cual no quiere decir que Harry tenga su protagonismo, después de todo, es el que realiza las acciones) además están los cambios de tiempo y anímicos de los personajes, intentar no perder el hilo de la historia, mantener el suspenso y la cordura de Harry (vamos que el pobre chico tendrá dificultades para mantenerse cuerdo en este juego que el mismo insistió en jugar), y además pensar en lo que va a suceder y como arreglar los embrollos que se van creando... U.U necesito mucho apoyo y ánimo, así que agradeceré todo tipo de ayuda, desde un amplio y tendido review hasta un conciso 'Me gusta el fic'. En fin… Pero ya dejo de fastidiar y hago las acostumbradas preguntas ¿Realmente creen que voy a poder salvar a Moony¿Qué opinan de la actitud de Harry¿Qué piensan que pasó con Remus¿Qué creen que sucederá a continuación? XDDDDD (que mala soy U.U) Ah! Y otra cosa... una observación más que nada. En casi todos los reviews que recibí me decían esperaban que aparecieran los Merodeadores pronto. Y yo me quedé así: O.O?... y me llamó mucho la atención que pensaran que Harry iba a poder volver al tiempo de los Merodeadores, porque entones cabe hacerse la pregunta de¿CÓMO? Digo... James volvió por el diario de Peter, pero porque el existía en ese tiempo, Harry volvió por su diario... pero ¿cómo va a volver Harry si no existía en ese tiempo? ... sin embargo, eso no quiere decir que no haya pensado en esa idea, porque realmente si pretendo desarrollarla, es solo que aún estoy pensando en el cómo, y que quede convincente.

Finalmente quiero agradecer a **Su, Mar Malfoy, Lixbeth, Moonyandpadfoot, Kaori FX, Diabolik, Roquel** (muchas gracias! creo que con este capi muchas de tus interrogantes se aclararán, no?), **Tikal-neo y Shin Black** (papi adorado!) y pedir mis más sinceras disculpas, pero la falta de tiempo no me permite contestarsus reviews enESTA ocasión. Muchas gracias a todos.

En fin... ya dejo de aburrir.

UN BESO A TODOS, gracias por leer el fic. Muy agradecida, de veras

Tomoe KR Lupin (para servirles)


	3. Intento 1: Amor Parte II

_**Capítulo 3: **__**Intento #1: Amor (Parte II)**_

1.

Los miró, con ojos confundidos... algo extraño en el corazón... y sin embargo no hizo nada más que mirarlos, lo que le dio una expresión y una actitud un tanto retrasada, bien lo sabía él, pero... ¿y qué?. Era incapaz de aceptar esa información... sólo una palabra llegó a su mente, como si viniese a vuelo lento y de pronto él la tomase y la entendiese, pero hasta esa palabra parecía absurda para lo que acabada de escuchar: Broma. Aquello no era una broma, pensó, con una sonrisa queriendo escaparse de sus labios, es una estupidez. Pensó en reír, pero las caras de los demás le decían que no había burla en sus palabras... los ojos llorosos de la señora Weasley, la preocupación en la de Mione y Ron...

La realidad le cayó demasiado fuerte sobre la cabeza... algo se trizó ante sus ojos... algo se rompió dentro de él y aún así todo parecía tan... ¿cuál era la palabra¿Absurdo?... sí... y sin embargo no... pero su mente volvió al asunto en cuestión como si se negase a liberarlo de pensar en ello... el sentimiento se iba intensificando, pero no estaba seguro de lo que era... de lo absurdo aquello pasaba a lo estúpido, de lo estúpido a lo patético, de lo patético a la incomprensión, de la incomprensión al entendimiento, pero el entendimiento se negaba a ver y sólo dejaba el dolor, porque su mente sí comprendía, pese a que él quisiera pensar lo contrario. Y en este caos que era su mente, sentía algo como del porte de un puño en su interior, a la altura del pecho, que iba creciendo... ahogándolo, y seguía sin comprender, pero 'eso' seguía ahí... un nódulo de dolor... que era como una puntada en el corazón y que parecía latir, más, más, más rápido... y amenazaba con explotar.

Incredulidad...

Mentira.

La palabra le golpeó el entendimiento como si hubiese sido una piedra

Engaño.

Malditos aquellos que quisieran hacerle creer esa ESTUPIDEZ, esa IRREVERENCIA... y sin embargo ni los ojos azules de Ron le mentían, ni tampoco lo hacía el temblor inconsciente de Mione, mucho menos las lágrimas de la Señora Weasley.

Dolor.

El dolor de pensar en unos ojos dorados cerrados para siempre... de un calor extinguido, de una sonrisa muerta...

Más dolor...

Y se mezclaba con la incomprensión y la ira, y la rabia contra todos y nada en especial a la vez, una rabia y un dolor que comenzaban a dominarlo por completo. Un dolor al principio tenue, luego más intenso, y más y más... hasta que era casi insoportable y le estaba apretado el pecho... y sus pulmones pesaban una tonelada cada uno.

Aquello debía ser una mentira... pero...

Los ojos dorados... no estaban entre los que lo miraban

La sonrisa dulce que lo consolaba... no estaba entre los decían cosas que no alcanzaba a escuchar

Las manos suaves... esta vez no estaban secando sus lágrimas... y ni él mismo se había dado cuenta que estaba llorando, no hasta pensar en las manos pálidas de quien ya no podía secar sus lágrimas que corrían por sus mejillas rojas y calientes.

Dolor mezclado con rebeldía. No podía aceptarlo...

¡Hacía unos minutos había estado con él¡HACÍA UNOS MINUTOS ÉL LO HABÍA ABRAZADO! Aún... aún podía sentir el calor de los labios suaves y cremosos en su mejilla

Abrió la boca varias veces... intentó decir algo, pero... todo parecía tan sin sentido...

Remus...

El dolor se iba intensificando y llegaba hasta su cabeza.

¿Muerto?

'-Es mentira- dijo finalmente mirando a Mione y dando un paso hacia atrás, se pasó el brazo por los ojos con fuerza, quitándose las lágrimas, pero la acción le acarreó una vista más nublada que antes si eso era posible.

¿Remus¿Muerto?

'-Harry... - su amiga intentó adelantarse y tocarlo. Su mano temblaba ligeramente en su propio nerviosismo al ver la alteración y el dolor de su amigo.

'-¡ES MENTIRA!- Él la empujó, con rabia, casi como si hubiese sido ella la culpable y no quien intentaba aliviar en parte su dolor. La empujó porque aún después de eso sentía que aquello no podía ser verdad... y la odiaba por tratar de hacerle pensar lo contrario... y sin embargo... algo dentro de él le decía que era verdad... y que esa rabia estaba dirigida a sí mismo.

Dio otro paso hacia atrás cuando vio a Ginny acercarse a la muchacha para ayudarle a pararse, y vio el dolor en los ojos castaños de Mione. No había sido justo. ¿Pero quien había sido justo con Remus? Y comprendió la amarga realidad, su propia culpa, su estupidez... pero sobre todo... un dolor que crecía a cada segundo, que le envenenaba el alma.

Si antes su dolor había sido desgarrante al perecer Sirius, ahora sentía que moría, porque Remus se había ido... pero se había llevado a Sirius con él.

Remus también había sido injusto, fue su pensamiento mientras sentía la mirada adolorida de su amiga sobre él, incapaz de reaccionar, fue injusto porque se fue y no pensó en mi ni en Sirius... fue injusto... fue cobarde... él no tenía que irse. No es justo.

Justicia

Era Utopía

La vida nunca había sido justa. NUNCA. No fue justo que un matrimonio joven y con sueños y brillante futuro fuese asesinado por un hombre sin piedad, ambicioso de poder, dejando a un niño huérfano. No fue justo que por un mago oscuro que solo deseaba poder, un niño que no tenía culpa estuviese condenado a vivir con personas que lo odiaban por años. No fue justo que la persona más dulce y amable del mundo tuviese que cargar toda una vida con una maldición que lo hería, que lo aislaba y que lo mataba lentamente. No fue justo que el hombre más leal y más entregado a sus amigos fuese traicionado justamente por uno de ellos y condenado a Azkaban por doce años por el asesinato de otros dos de ellos. No fue justo que aquel que había traicionado a quienes más lo querían estuviese libre, haciendo pagar a inocentes la sangre derramaba, mirando hacia un futuro lleno de poder y riqueza. No fue justo que atacaran a un muchacho, minando su credibilidad, por decir una verdad y tratar de proteger un mundo que estaba construido sobre la sangre de sus padres. No fue justo que un inocente muriese por la mano de una malvada, y que jamás se pudiese demostrar su inocencia, siendo condenado por todo el mundo... pero por sobre todo... no fue justo que destruyesen la pequeña familia que tenía, arrebatándole la dulce sonrisa que lo consolaba y la risa estridente de quien lo hacía reír... porque no era justo que Remus muriese... y mucho menos que el alma y la voluntad de Sirius se hubiesen ido con él.

No supo en que momento salió corriendo, ni tuvo conciencia de eso, pese al grito de Ron que intentó alcanzarlo. No supo como bajó corriendo las escaleras, ni como lo hizo para no caer por ella

Sólo sabía de ese dolor que se había alojado en su pecho... sólo sabía que estaba apretando los puños y los dientes y que sentía que las lágrimas le humedecían los ojos y le corrían por las mejillas...

Remus... Remus... hacía unos minutos había estado con él... la calidez de su mejilla se lo recordaba constantemente, podía sentir sus labios contra su mejilla y su aliento fresco. Recordaba su sonrisa tan nítidamente que ni aunque la hubiese visto la habría tenido más clara. Sólo sabía que había visto sus ojos dorados hacía unos minutos y ahora le decían que hacia dos meses que se habían cerrado para siempre...

Remus, Remus... no podía ser cierto. ¿Muerto? No podía haber muerto... es que acaso... ¿Nunca más vería sus ojos dulces cobijándolo, consolándolo, regañándolo, acompañándolo¿Nunca más vería su sonrisa amable cuando parecía que ya nada tenía sentido recordándole que había mucho más por lo que vivir de lo que él podía ver en su desesperación, no la vería cuando oyera a su estómago reclamar por esa torta de chocolate y manjar que tan bien sabía cocinar el licántropo, o cuando lo pillara llorando en una esquina por el padrino que había sido padre y que no volvería¿Nunca más podría acudir a sus brazos como un niño cuando sintiera que ya no podía más, cuando extrañara tanto a los que se habían ido que sin la calidez de esos brazos se le hiciera insoportable seguir adelante, o cuando despertase asustado por haber revivido una y otra vez la muerte de Sirius, o simplemente cuando su propio dolor se transformaba en soledad y le traía tanto frío que si no acudía a ellos sentía que se congelaría¿Nunca más sentiría la forma suave en la que acariciaba su cabello, ya fuese mientras lloraba, mientras lo consolaba o mientras 'dormía'¿Ni como secaba sus lágrimas cuando estas ya no podían ser contenidas por más tiempo¿Ni cuando lo sentía vigilando su sueño, solo en la oscuridad de la habitación, esperando que su sueño fuese tranquilo y no llorase entre ellos?

Los recuerdos volvía con tanta fuerza a su mente que no podía controlarlos... lo bombardeaban y hacían que el dolor aumentase, porque lo sabía perdido... porque no podría volver a vivir esos momentos... porque lo había perdido para siempre... porque sentía que no todo había sido escrito aún para el licántropo y sin embargo... sin embargo ahora no quedaba nada... y la realidad era tan espeluznante que no pudo evitar un sollozo amargo, desde lo más profundo de su garganta.

Flash back 

'_-Harry... mi esperanza de vida es muy baja... soy un licántropo, recuerdas? Salva a Sirius, pero no te detengas por una criatura oscura. Por favor... no estaré tranquilo si no me juras que lo harás-el licántropo hizo un gesto de preocupación con sus finas facciones que resultó adorable. _

'_-Ustedes son como mi familia. ¿Cómo puedes creer que estaré feliz sin ustedes?- dijo mirándolo y perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados_

Fin del Flash Back 

'-MENTIRA, MENTIRA, MENTIRA…- se encerró en la habitación más cercana y se dejó caer en el suelo, abrazando sus rodillas, mientras asimilaba la realidad. Pero algo en él se negaba a entender, porque el entendimiento traía consigo tanto dolor... y ya había sufrido de él suficiente... no quería más... sólo quería que aquel que se había ido lo abrazara y le dijese que todo iba a estar bien, que lo rodease con su calidez y no dejase que ese frío que comenzaba a sentir se extendiese más y le llegase al corazón, aunque ahora eso parecía inevitable. Pero llegó el entendimiento y comprendió la realidad, aunque ya lo había echo. Solo la aceptó. Realidad. Su única realidad. El licántropo estaba muerto... su licántropo estaba muerto... su...Remus...- Él... no, él no por favor...-y las lágrimas eran de rabia y dolor, porque su estupidez... su insistencia habían construido ese presente.

¿Cómo había sido tan estúpido¿Tan ingenuo? Su padre se lo había advertido ya, Remus lo había dicho también... pero ESO era lo único que quedaba ahora. Había salvado a Sirius a costa de Remus... ¿y que era ese sentimiento extraño que sentía al pensar en el licántropo¿Por qué dolía tanto saberlo perdido?

Ni siquiera había podido decirle cuan importante era para él, a que punto había llegado a quererlo, a necesitarlo. Jamás le dijo lo importante que fue su apoyo, o cuando disfrutaba estando a su lado. Jamás le dijo que su presencia lo hacía sentirse en calma y que le trasmitía paz, nunca le hizo saber cuan importante era su aprobación para él, o cuanto apreciaba sus sonrisas y sus palabras... jamás le dijo cuanto lo quería. Jamás le dijo que él le había dado el calor que nunca le habían dado, porque nunca había tenido una familia. Jamás le dijo que junto a él, pese a la ausencia de Sirius, había creído sentirse querido, amado. Que había sido a su lado que había conocido lo más cercano a una familia que había tenido en toda su vida.

'-Yo... también lo necesito- murmuró entre lágrimas recordando la dulce mirada dorada

Flash Back 

'_-Quisiera que los demás también entendieran lo que siento...-le dijo_

'_-Los demás no pueden entenderlo porque no lo han sufrido... este dolor... es nuestro, Harry. Son ajenos a él y por eso no saben, no entienden... y les da miedo acercarse porque no saben como ayudar.- tenía las manos suaves, y la sensación que le producían mientras le acariciaban el cabello azabache lo tranquilizaban de manera casi automática._

Fin del Flash Back 

¿Pero como había sucedido¿Cómo lo había perdido?

Como si ante sus preguntas silenciosas algo en su mente se aclaraba, un montón de recuerdos que eran y a la vez no eran suyos comenzaron a burbujear, muy rápidos y sin orden aparente... mareándolo, dándole náuseas y haciendo que se ahogase con sus propias lágrimas

'-Más despacio... por favor...- rogó en un sollozo bajo como si alguien pudiese controlarlos, como si fuese una película que alguien pasaba frente a sus ojos demasiado aprisa y él sólo captase lágrimas y gritos de dolor... y luego soledad...

Había tantas cosas vividas y que solo unos recuerdos vagos y nublados podían aclarar... pero costaba tanto... era tan difícil y sin embargo se obligó a concentrar y a tratar de entender, por Sirius, por él mismo... lo necesitaba o se volvería loco... estaba enloqueciendo...

...y entonces comenzó a recordar... a recordar horas enteras de insomnio y dolor... a Sirius consumiéndose... llorando... gritando... si Azkaban no lo había enloquecido, ahora esto lo estaba logrando... él mismo sentía que no podía sostenerse, porque su gran apoyo se estaba derrumbando. Sirius estaba muriendo de dolor... y él... él estaba muriendo también.

A su mente llegaban imágenes suyas y que no lo eran... y sintió temor, porque no eran suyas y sin embargo... lo eran... y ese dolor... esa angustia... todo comenzó a consumirlo, porque las imágenes fueron tomando posesión de su mente y convirtiéndose en suyas... y las sabía vividas y sufridas... y ya no eran solo recuerdos que no le pertenecían... eran suyos! Y hubiese deseado que no lo fuesen, y en esta corriente inconsciente de pensamientos rápidos e inconexos recordó detalles, detalles que sólo trajeron más dolor... y culpa...

La noticia de un ataque a la Orden... McGonagall sacándolo de clases con los ojos rojos... él confundido, seguido por Mione y Ron, igual de confundidos... llegando a Grimmauld Place... el silencio... a Sirius hundido en un sillón... sin verlos llegar... él tratando de hacerlo reaccionar... la mirada perdida del animago... sus lágrimas... y sus manos llenas de sangre...la locura en sus ojos... el dolor... la voz de Molly Weasley dándoles la noticia en la oscura sala, con un Sirius que era incapaz de hacer algo, solo llorando y mirando sus manos ensangrentadas...

_/'-Remus... fue asesinado/_

La incredulidad y el dolor... más dolor... mucho más... la frialdad de Sirius... él y sus amigos corriendo a la habitación de Sirius donde estaba depositado el cuerpo del licántropo... los gritos de Molly de que no lo vieran... Sirius sin reaccionar... la puerta abriéndose de golpe... el cadáver tendido sobre la cama... el rostro pálido, los labios aún rosados, la expresión plácida pero triste de su rostro muerto... la mancha de sangre a la altura del pecho que se extendía por la túnica limpia puesta hace poco

_/'-¿CÓMO?- sus propios ojos llenos de lágrimas_

'_-B-bellatrix... –sollozos de la señora Weasley- la plata e-es mortal para los l-licántropos... Harry..._

'_-¿Cómo¿Por qué¿Por qué él?_

'_-Bellatrix... y u-un grupo de m-mortífagos lo arrinconó c-cuando... cuando estaba e-en servicio a-a... l-la Orden. Recibimos una s-señal de ayuda... p-pero... creímos que e-era una t-trampa./_

Las manos frías... la rabia de Sirius... su agresividad... su soledad... se había encerrado ahí con Remus hasta el funeral... Sirius durmiendo en el piso, sin soltar la mano del cuerpo muerto... los gritos de dolor y rabia de su padrino... su propia soledad... sus propias ansias de estar ahí con Remus... de compartir su dolor con Sirius... el funeral... las escasas personas... el ataúd hundiéndose en la tierra... la amarga despedida... más dolor... y culpa... la mirada de Sirius... ese: '¿por qué dijiste que era una trampa? Yo hubiese ido a salvarlo... estaba solo... lo mataron porque estaba solo... porque nadie acudió... porque tú dijiste que era una trampa... porque yo te creí' impreso en su mirada desesperada.

Y dolía tanto... estaba viviendo algo que no debía de haber vivido... y la culpa lo consumía. Habían pensado que era una trampa porque así se lo había dicho a Sirius... ¡él era el responsable de la muerte de Remus¡Él le había advertido a Sirius que intentarían sacarlo de la mansión!... pero todo había salido mal... habían atrapado a Remus... y nadie acudió en su ayuda por su culpa... él lo había matado...

Nadie le había demostrado un cariño así como lo había hecho el licántropo. Sólo Sirius. Pero eran cariños distintos... cariños tan distintos como la necesidad que sentía por ellos. Cuando se sentía hombre acudía a Sirius... cuando se sentía niño, a Remus. Remus era el único que había llegado a comprender lo que sentía a un nivel que nadie más podía, como si leyese en su alma los sentimientos que lo inundaban.

Necesitaba abrazarlo... lo necesitaba. Necesitaba verlo, tocarlo... necesitaba el calor que solo sentía cuando estaba con él... necesitaba abrazarlo, sentirlo, tocarlo... besa---... ¡Dios, que estaba pensando¿Acaso estaba enloqueciendo?

Flash Back 

'_-¿Qué puede ser peor que estar sin él?-preguntó sin entender el alcance al que Remus se refería, sin embargo el licántropo no dijo nada y lo miró con tristeza. La mano pálida se deslizó con suavidad por sus mejillas mojadas_

'_-...Nada...creo- pero no dejaba de mirarlo._

Fin del Flash Back 

'-Remus... te voy a recuperar

2.

Tocaba la ropa de material sencillo. No eran túnicas de seda... la tela no era suave, ni cómoda... tampoco abrigadora... no hubiese sido la ropa que él le hubiese dado de haber podido... pero eran sus túnicas... y cuando las tocaba podía pensar que aún estaba ahí.

Podía cerrar los ojos y pensar que esa túnica simplemente había quedado tirada ahí desde la noche anterior, luego que con la desesperación y la necesidad de sentir la piel que cubriese fuese arrancada... y también podía pensar que el ruido de la ducha no se debía a que hubiese dejado el agua corriendo para no sentir ese silencio que lo agobiada, sino que se debía a que él se había levantado temprano y estaba tomando una ducha tranquilamente... podía pensar, mientras tocaba esa tela, que al momento él aparecería por la puerta del baño, solo cubierto con una toalla amarrada alrededor de la cintura, y le exigiría con esa sonrisa dulce, tan suya, y tratando de sonar enfadado, que le devolviese su túnica favorita...

La tela no era suave, ni cómoda... ni siquiera abrigaba lo bastante los días fríos, ni era lo suficientemente liviana para los días cálidos... pero era su túnica. Y mientras la abrazaba, tratando de sentir su aroma, las lágrimas humedecían la áspera tela... tan distinta a la piel que anteriormente solía cubrir.

Flash Back 

'_-Mi túnica, Paddy!- dijo el hombre de cabello color miel acercándose a la cama, con una toalla azul alrededor de la cintura, y tendiéndole la mano para que le entregase la túnica limpia que juguetonamente le había escondido entre las sábanas_

'_-Mi toalla, Moony!- le había dicho antes de agarrarlo de la muñeca y tirarlo a la cama, solo para tenderlo y colocarse rápidamente sobre él, arrancándole la toalla en el proceso_

'_-No, Sirius... –el licántropo había intentado detenerlo con pésimos resultados. El animago, en cambio, triunfante, había comenzado a besar el cuello pálido y acariciar sus hombros suaves- Sirius Black! –los besos seguían por su pecho y las manos hábiles se deslizaban hacia sus caderas, haciéndolo soltar inevitables gemidos de satisfacción- ¡No!- sino lo detenía ahora no podría levantarse... pero... ¿qué importaba llegar unos minutos tardes?_

'_-No grites así o pensarán que te están atacando- le sonrió el animago a escasos centímetros de su rostro_

'_-¿Y no es eso lo que me están haciendo?- le devolvió la sonrisa, juguetón y con algo de picardía. _

_Tenía las manos sobre la cabeza y estaba totalmente desnudo, a merced del animago. El pecho subiéndole y bajando rápidamente por los besos y lo que ellos habían provocado en él. Las mejillas pálidas, coloreadas, los ojos dorados brillantes, la sonrisa entre dulce y seductora... el animago en cambio, de rodillas sobre la cama, con una pierna a cada lado del cuerpo del otro, sujetaba con una mano las muñecas pálidas y con la otra acariciaba con profundo sentimiento los cabellos miel, húmedos por la ducha. El cabello negro caía como cortina a los lados de la cara mientras miraba con amor y ternura los ojos dorados. El pecho desnudo, también algo agitado... el cuerpo fuerte solo cubierto por unos pantalones de tela._

'_-Entonces diré que no grites así porque de lo contrario nos interrumpirán- y se agachó, al tiempo que soltaba las muñecas del otro y quedaba a escasos centímetros su rostro._

'_-¿Y debería dejar que siguieras?- fue un susurro, pero los ojos dorados no lograban desprenderse de los azules._

'_-Sí, deberías- sentía el aliento cálido y fresco de la boca del animago._

'_-¿Por qué, según tú?_

'_-Porque te mueres porque te toque...- y con delicadeza deslizó sus manos por los brazos del otro, mientras su vista se dirigía a sus hombros_

'_-Muero porque me toques... es cierto- gimió suavemente el otro, al tiempo que Sirius se detenía_

'_-Y mueres porque te ame- le tocó cariñosamente la nariz con la punta de la propia._

'_-Sé que me amas- el licántropo se alzó unos pocos centímetros para frotar la punta de su nariz con la del animago_

'_-¿Me amas tu a mi, lobito?- y deslizó su nariz con suavidad por la mejilla del hombre pálido hasta que sus labios alcanzaron su oído_

'_-Más que a nada en el mundo, perrito- susurró éste en el oído del otro._

_Sonrió y se separó unos centímetros para mirarlo fijamente y hacerle saber en una mirada que jamás le mentiría_

'_-Te amo. Nunca lo olvides_

'_-Nunca olvides tú cuanto te amo... - y la sonrió con dulzura mientras le acariciaba el cabello negro que caía como cascada a ambos lado de su rostro, con suavidad_

Fin del Flash Back 

'-Remus… Remus… mi amor…- Sirius estrujaba la túnica del ausente mientras lloraba con amarga desesperación- Te amo... te necesito... te amo tanto, lobito...

3.

Tenía las manos frías... demasiado frías... tanto que ya casi no sentía frío... ¡que ironía! De haber estado él no habría sentido ese frío... él siempre sabía donde buscarlo... quizás se debiese a sus sentidos de lobo o quizás sólo era muy perceptivo, pero lo cierto es que cuando era Sirius el que no estaba y él pasaba horas y horas desaparecido, oculto en algún lugar, pensando, llorando... siempre podía sentir la presencia del lobo, al otro lado de la puerta, sentado en un sillón a algunos metros o quizás solo parado, apoyado contra la pared dándole privacidad, pero sin dejarlo solo y... esperando... esperando el momento en el que creyese conveniente entrar en acción y sacarlo de su soledad y limpiar sus lágrimas. Algunas veces eran horas... otras minutos... una que otra vez habían sido noches enteras... pero él no decía nada... sólo estaba ahí, en silencio... esperando. No quería ser intruso en su dolor, quería que él llorase a los muertos, pero al final, cuando lo necesitaba, cuando ya no podía más, siempre estaba ahí.

Cuando salía de su soledad ahí estaba él, algunas veces tan helado como él mismo, pero al momento le sonreía y limpiaba sus lágrimas sin decir palabras... no necesitaba que le dijese que se sentía solo, tonto, impotente, triste... vacío... él lo sabía... siempre sabía.

Algunas veces despertaba por las noches, asustado, temeroso luego de alguna pesadilla, pero de inmediato sentía su presencia en la oscuridad... y lo veía ahí, vigilando su sueño... y cuando creía que se había dormido quitaba suavemente los cabellos de su cara y besaba su frente antes de irse a dormir...

Siempre era así... dulce, sencillo, amable, cálido... Así era Remus Lupin. Y por eso lo amaba.

Era ironía y crueldad... darse cuanta que lo amaba ahora que no lo tenía... saberlo perdido por su propia estupidez... y desearlo como nunca había deseado a nadie... desear sus labios... sus ojos... su sonrisa... su cuerpo...

Ansiarlo.

Desearlo.

Amarlo.

Y no tenerlo.

Se secó las lágrimas con rudeza y se desordenó el cabello con violencia, porque se odiaba a si mismo... ¿qué diría el lupino de saber que su protegido había quedado profundamente enamorado de él¿Qué sentiría¿Asco¿Desprecio¿C-compasión?... quizás se hubiese alejado de él... lo hubiese repudiado... no, no, parecía que no lo conociese... Remus nunca lo hubiese repudiado... sólo hubiese rechazado su amor delicadamente, quizás algo nervioso, argumentando lo mal de ese sentimiento, tratando de no humillarlo, peor lo cierto es que igualmente se hubiese sentido humillado, porque a los ojos del lobo había quedado como un... raro... y un raro frustrado, porque ni siquiera tenía el amor que deseaba. Después de todo¿quién era él¿Qué podía haberle dado? Nada... amarga realidad, lo había perdido y aún sin perderlo su amor era imposible...

Pero lo necesitaba, se negaba a dejarlo ir... se negaba a que Remus hubiese muerto y con él Sirius... si no tenía su amor, por lo menos quería verlo, amarlo en silencio, tocarlo como por accidente, que lo abrazará luego de que excusara una respuesta rápida, sólo para embriagarse con el ansiado calor y hundir el rostro en su cuello, rodearlo con sus brazos... y pensar que aquello que movía al lobo era amor y no... cariño.

Debía recuperarlo. Y necesitaba su diario.

'-¿Ron?- el pelirrojo se volteó, aliviado al verlo en la puerta de la habitación, lloroso, deshecho, pero ahí, al fin y al cabo- Necesito tu ayuda

4.

'-¿Sirius?... Sirius, por favor... es por Harry- no hubo respuesta a sus palabras y la regordeta mujer se llevó la mano a la cabeza, con frustración

Sabía lo que Sirius debía estar sintiendo, lo comprendía, podía ponerse en su lugar... comprendía el dolor del animago, pero también sabía que si de los vivos había quedado, debía seguir entre los vivos y no dejarse morir. Estaba segura que si el animago y el licántropo hubiesen intercambiado los papeles otra hubiese sido la reacción de Remus... él no se hubiese dejado abatir o al menos no lo hubiese demostrado, pese a que seguramente por dentro hubiese estado deshecho... destrozado... e incompleto.

'-Sirius... Harry te necesita- volvió a intentar, pero nuevamente solo sus palabras quedaron flotando en el aire. Hablaba sola...

Molly estaba asustada... y no estaba segura que era lo que debía hacer. Por un lado el dolor de Sirius también la destrozaba, ella misma de haber estado en su lugar quizás estuviese así, pero al mismo tiempo ella era madre y se hubiese obligado a vivir por sus hijos... sin embargo el animago parecía que no era capaz de cuidar a Harry. Consideraba aquello como una de las consecuencias de Azkaban.

Ella nunca había estado en Azkaban, pero decían que era tan terrible que jamás, jamás, ni todo lo que pudiesen decir de ella sería suficiente para describir el horror que era... y ella creía que la conmoción y el dolor de la muerte de Remus habían hecho que Sirius recordase con más fuerza Azkaban... y caía en un círculo vicioso... pero como madre también era conciente de la situación de Harry.

Harry estaba más afectado de lo que demostraba. Estaba tan mal como Sirius.

Había pensado que lo más conveniente habría sido hablar con el tutor de Harry, la persona que lo quería más que a nada en el mundo y quien tenía una responsabilidad para con el muchacho. Pero Sirius no parecía dispuesto a ayudar, así que, con decepción se dispuso a marcharse...

...pero entonces abrieron la puerta de la habitación con suavidad y un delgado y demacrado Sirius Black apareció frente la mujer, con rostro preocupado

'-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?

'-Sirius... ¿puedo pasar?

'-S-sí- dijo luego de un momento de reflexión.

La habitación estaba tan desordenada como cuando había entrado Harry hacía unas horas. La mujer tomó asiento en una silla que aún estaba entera y que le había señalado el animago... no pudo dejar de notar con timidez que las túnicas que habían sido del lupino estaban esparcidas por todas partes, al igual que una multitud de fotografías. Pero alejó eso de su mente y con manos nerviosas, se alisó la túnica sobre el regazo.

'-¿Qué le pasa a Harry?-preguntó el animago con voz lejana y oscura

'-Estoy muy preocupada por él... parece ido... está sufriendo mucho... lo de Remus lo ha afectado mucho, pero pareciera que solo ahora cayese en cuenta de la realidad del asunto

'-¿Y piensas que yo puedo ayudarlo?-no era una sonrisa, pero estaba cargada de burla- No puedo ayudarme ni a mi mismo

'-Él te necesita

'-No puedo ayudarlo, Molly... no sé como hacerlo...

'-Eres su padrino, su apoyo. James te lo dejó a cargo porque confiaba en ti

'-¡No hables de James¡Él está muerto¡Jamás sabré lo que él hubiese querido que hiciera en esta situación porque está muerto!

'-¡Tampoco quieres que hable de Remus, entonces¡ÉL TAMBIÉN ESTÁ MUERTO!

'-¡CÁLLATE!

'-¡Es tu ahijado, por Dios, Sirius¡TE NECESITA!

'-¡NO SABES LO QUE FUE PARA MI PERDERLO!

'-¡LO SÉ, PERO NO PUEDES DEJARTE VENCER POR ELLO!

'-Tu no me entiendes... no puedes entenderlo...

'-Sé que lo amabas, Sirius...

'-¡YO NO LO AMABA SOLAMENTE, ÉL ERA MI VIDA¡ÉL ERA MI TODO!

Silencio... desesperación y enfado en las miradas. Testarudos, ambos lo eran. Sirius apretó los puños y bajó la mirada... Molly apretó sus manos sobre su pecho.

'-¿Cómo lo sabes?- preguntó al fin a la mujer pelirroja

'-Las desaparecidas ambos y sus aparecidas con las ropas desarregladas... la manera en la que se miraban, este cuarto que compartieron por meses aunque fuese con un disimulo que nadie más noto... las sonrisas... los toques casuales... eran tantas cosas... pero Sirius... Harry también lo necesita, necesita a Remus... quizás no igual que tú... y ambos se necesitan mutuamente ahora que están solos. Sirius... abre los ojos... es tu oportunidad de hacer lo que no pudiste hacer por él cuando estabas en Azkaban

'-No me siento capaz... no quiero vivir sin él- se mordió los labios

'-Viviste doce años sin él.

'-Pero no quiero vivir más

'-¡Madura!

'-¡TU NO SABES LO QUE ES PERDER A QUIEN MÁS AMAS¡TU TIENES UNA FAMILIA, TIENESA SUS HIJOS Y TIENES A TU ESPOSO, NO ME HABLES A MÍ DEL DOLOR DE PERDER A ALGUIEN Y DE SU SUPERACIÓN¡TÚ LO TIENES TODO¡¡SOY YO QUIEN LO PERDÍ!

'-¿Y POR ESO VAS A DEJAR QUE HARRY TAMBIÉN SE PIERDA!

De pronto los ojos pequeños y castaños de la mujer se tornaron, a sus ojos, grandes, dorados y brillantes. La imagen de su lobito reclamándole: _'No lo dejes solo'_. Pero lo cierto es que no podía seguir así. Se estaba muriendo... porque no quería vivir así.

'-Él era mi fuerza...

'-Pero tú eres la de Harry... por favor, Sirius... vive.

'-Él era mi inspiración...

'-No digo que lo dejes de amar... pero si tanto lo amas, por Dios... piensa en lo que él diría

¿Lo que él diría, la miró con dolor. ¿No veía que el solo hecho de pensar en ello dolía?

'-Que no se sienta defraudado... - murmuró la mujer

'-Defraudado

Las palabras no habían sido pronunciadas por nadie, pero su mente las imaginó con tal nitidez que parecían reales

'_-Es tu ahijado, Paddy. No me parece que sea esa la forma de comportarte... eres su tutor, su padre a medias... o maduras o tendré que usar métodos más duros_

'-Pero no quiero... te quiero... - dijo en un susurró, las palabras al aire y la mirada de Molly preocupada. ¿Con quién hablaba?

'_-¿Quieres quedarte sin postre?_

Gimió. Sin postre no, pensó como si aquello fuese real... ¿pero que mierda estaba pensando? Tomó conciencia y se odio... Remus ya no estaba... aunque era cierto lo que Molly decía. Debía pensar en él y en lo que hubiese hecho... él se hubiese mantenido frío y ocultado el dolor en pos del bien de su ahijado.

'-Hablaré con él- murmuró al fin

La mujer sonrió, con tristeza

5.

'-Estoy seguro de que lo dejaste dentro de una cajita azul- murmuró el pelirrojo, con la cabeza metida en una caja de cartón

'-¿Completamente seguro?- preguntó Harry limpiándose el polvo de los anteojos.

'-Absolutamente- Ron sacó la cabeza de la caja para mirarlo con convicción- Vi como mi madre colocaba el baúl... pero luego también subieron otras cosas, así que no sé dónde lo habrán colocado o si lo habrán metido dentro de otro baúl o un armario más.

'-Eso tiene sentido- Harry suspiró, sentándose en una caja negra que se hundió levemente por su peso, así que el moreno se apresuró a ponerse de pie.

'-Lo único que nos faltaría por revisar serían las valijas de allá- el pelirrojo se sacudió el polvo de las ropas para señalar con la cabeza un enorme montón con baúles apilados hasta el techo de la azotea en el ala sur de la Mansión Black.

'-OH, demonios- Harry suspiró- Si no está ahí...

'-Tiene que estarlo, no te preocupes- Ron le palmeó amistosamente la espalda, para luego quitarle la mano apresuradamente- lo siento, jejeje, te manché.

'-Da igual- sonrió algo más animado- ¿Me ayudas?

'-Por supuesto.

Habían estado toda la tarde encerrados en la azotea de la mansión Black, buscando el dichoso diario de Harry que el mencionado insistía en encontrar con urgencia. Ron se había ofrecido a ayudarlo en cuanto Harry le dijese que necesitaba encontrar el lugar en el cual estaban guardadas sus cosas puesto que no las encontraba y el pelirrojo le relató como, luego de la muerte de Remus, había guardado gran cantidad de sus pertenencias en un baúl rojo y que recordaba que del mismo modo había dejado su diario en una pequeña cajita azul dentro del baúl.

La azotea estaba mugrienta y tan llena de polvo que cada un dos por tres, tosían por el polvo que ellos mismo levantaban. Tanto los jeans de Harry como los de Ron ya estaban grises de suciedad, pero ambos se negaban a darse por vencidos, en especial el moreno. Harry estaba consciente de que era la única posibilidad que evitar la muerte de Remus... aunque no estaba muy seguro de cómo lo haría.

Ron no entendía esa pequeña obsesión que se había apoderado de Harry, pero no le importaba de momentos puesto que se sentía demasiado contento de que su amigo estuviese actuando con 'normalidad' luego de dos meses de silencio y obvio rechazo... claro, cuando se refería a normalidad no mencionaba el hecho de que Harry no recordarse algunas cosas que parecían haber escapado de su memoria... aunque le pelirrojo tenía la teoría de que por el dolor de los sucesos, su amigo había creado una defensa mental contra ello, lo cual había bloqueado algunos recuerdos.

Frente a ellos se alzaba, literalmente, una torre de baúles que intentaron bajar con cuidado por miedo a que todos se les cayeran encima, pero lo cierto es que no todo sale como uno quiere y Harry lo sabía mejor que nadie, de modo que cuando vio como al menos cinco baúles se les venían encima se corrió con prontitud, pero no pudo evitar el enorme bullicio que eso causó y la nube de polvo que les nubló la vista de momentos

'-Demonios... lo siento Harry!- oyó a Ron- no vi que estaba encachado a otro baúl

'-Da igual. ¿Estás bien? u.u

'-Creo que sí... ¡Mira¡Parece que lo encontré!

En cuanto la nube de polvo se hubo disipado un poco, Harry vio, con esperanza renovada, a Ron, sonrientemente sentado en el suelo, sujetando un baúl rojo con ribetes dorados.

'-¿Es ese?

'-Eso creo

Lo abrieron con un simple hechizo, los ojos de ambos brillando, como si hubiesen encontrado un tesoro... pero en cuanto Harry observó con detención lo que había en el interior, suspiró, frustrado. Ese no era su baúl ni sus pertenencias las que habían dentro... aunque...

'-Es de tu padre- aclaró innecesariamente el pelirrojo. La voz de Ron le llegó como si le estuviese hablando desde un teléfono con mala recepción. Sonaba tan lejano...

'-Mi padre... - murmuró Harry apretando el anuario de la generación de los Merodeadores entre sus manos, para abrirlo con manos temblorosas por la emoción contenida.

Lo abrió con cuidado, como si de una reliquia se tratase y pasó las hojas hasta que llegó a una que ostentaba un rostro conocido. Sonrió con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza al ver la imagen de un Sirius joven y hermoso. El cabello ya lo llevaba largo, hasta la mitad de la espalda al menos, los ojos le brillaban maliciosos pese a que su expresión era de reservada sonrisa. Era muy apuesto, tanto que Harry no pudo dejar de asombrarse... había una leyenda bajo la fotografía, la cual sonreía por el movimiento pero al momento adquiría un rostro más travieso, como si estuviese tratando de aguantar la risa por una broma jugada...

La siguiente imagen que reconoció fue la de su madre... un sentimiento de ternura sin precedentes le envolvió el corazón, arrancándole una tierna sonrisa. La chica le sonreía con gracia y coquetería, aunque aún en la imagen revelaba un carácter fuerte. El cabello pelirrojo se movía con elegancia cada vez que agitaba la cabeza. Era una chica bellísima.

Pero el corazón le dio un vuelco cuando vio la imagen de Remus, y el dolor del deseo y el amor no correspondido le carcomió el alma, mientras que trataba de aguantar las lágrimas. Ahí estaba, con sus enormes y hermosos ojos dorados mirándolo con gentileza, la sonrisa dulce que se trasformaba en la fotografía en delicada risa y las mejillas deliciosamente coloreadas, como si la imagen la hubiese sido sacada luego de que el licántropo hubiese corrido una maratón. El cabello miel un poco largo, lo suficiente como para podérselo tomar en una pequeña coleta, como estaba en aquella foto. Inconscientemente acarició la imagen... su Remus... era sumamente bello y etéreo... con su carita de angelito en el infierno al recordar la expresión de Sirius y seguro de la que encontraría en la de su padre. Remus, su amor prohibido.

Reconoció a un muchacho algo regordete no sin esfuerzo... ¿ese era Peter Pettigrew? Ese gordito de mirada bonachona y sonrisa fácil el traidor de sus padres? El cabello rubio estaba algo desordenado, pero en su mirada no había nada que pudiese decir o prever cual sería el futuro de ese muchacho. Con unos kilos menos seguramente hubiese podido ser considerado apuesto incluso, aunque nunca hermoso. Una mirada tímida pero burlona, una sonrisa fácil, pero amable... un lobo disfrazado de oveja y perdonase Remus la ironía.

James Potter, al contrario de Remus no mostraba una sonrisa angelical, ni como Sirius, una mal disimulada, al contrario, su sonrisa era a todas luces la de alguien que acaba de realizar una gran travesura y se enorgullece de ello. Era una sonrisa llena de diversión, astucia y expelía simpatía por cada poro. El cabello mucho más revuelto que el suyo y con graciosos mechones para los lados, aunque se notaba que era su padre... mas estaba seguro que él nunca había tenido esos ojos cargados de risa y juerga. Era un hombre apuesto, que desprendía simpatía y vida. Alguien que podía hechizar por su vitalidad

Ron había visto las sonrisas de añoranzas de Harry y con disimulo había preferido alejarse un poco y seguir buscando el diario. Sabía que Harry necesitaba un espacio privado mientras recorría con los ojos las viejas fotografías.

El moreno dejó de lado el anuario con un suspiro de satisfacción. Le había hecho bien ver aquellas fotografías... reconoció el diario que en su otro presente encontrase con Remus y vio también, de reojo y con tristeza, las mismas Memorias que leyó alguna vez y en las que su padre le advirtiese con fuerza no usar su don... pero de inmediato reemplazó el anuario por un álbum de fotografías que había al fondo del baúl...

Eran las fotografías que anteriormente estuviesen guardadas en el diario, con otras muchas tantas que nunca había visto... había muchas de su madre sola y de sus padres juntos... había un montón de los Merodeadores, e incluso unas cuantas páginas solo repletas con fotografías de él siendo un bebé y en brazos de Lily o su padre... pero si esas le llenaron el corazón de felicidad y ternura, las últimas fotografías le hicieron temblar el corazón de incredulidad y algo de no alcanzaba a comprender.

Cuando dio vuelta la página... tuvo que abrir y cerrar los ojos dos o tres veces para auto convencerse de que no estaba viendo mal... el corazón latiéndole con fuerza más no con mayor rapidez, de modo que se sentía pesado y débil cuando respiraba...

Sirius y Remus... besándose apasionadamente bajo un árbol, sólo para que luego Sirius intentara espantar al fotógrafo, seguramente James, para que los dejase tranquilo...

Incredulidad... y celos...

Negó con la cabeza, sin querer creerlo, como no había querido creer la muerte del lupino y volteó la página, con la torpeza que produce el sufrimiento de la incredulidad. Debía haber un error. Pero la siguiente imagen confirmó que aquello no era un error. Remus lo sostenía en brazos, siendo apenas un bebé, mientras Sirius lo abrazaba por la cintura y le besaba el cuello, lugar donde al parecer el licántropo sufría cosquillas, pues reía, avergonzado, contagiando su risa al pequeño Harry.

'-Mentira... - murmuró- Es mentira... debe haber un error- se puso de pie, con dificultad, mareado- Ellos no eran...

Soltó el álbum, con incredulidad, con miedo, con... dolor. Las manos temblorosas. La mirada verde, destilando rabia y angustia

'-¡HARRY, LO ENCONTRÉ!- Ron sonreía mientras mantenía en alto el diario de Harry, la nariz llena de pecas, gris por el polvo

Harry no lo escuchó... sus ojos clavados en una fotografía en la que Sirius, de elegante túnica negra, le ponía un anillo de oro en el dedo anular a Remus, quien sonreía ilusionado, para luego firmar un papel. Un matrimonio.

En su mente sólo había cabida para una frase: Sirius y Remus eran esposos.

6.

Sentado en la cabecera de la larga y fina mesa que adornaba el comedor de la mansión, los dedos entrelazados a la altura de la barbilla, pensaba... pensaba en como abordar a Harry y en lo que debía hacer... y también pensaba que estaba pensando demasiado... y él nunca había pensado demasiado las cosas... él actuaba y después veía las consecuencias de sus acciones... actuaba y luego veía el caos... él era impulsivo, él no era Remus. Se preguntó porque ahora que el licántropo no estaba, intentaba actuar como él... quizás como una forma de recordarlo... como una forma de pensar que aún vivía... como una forma de actuar según lo que a él le hubiese gustado o al menos aconsejado...

Aunque en realidad hubiese gustado de abrazarlo y dejar de pensar en tanta cosa... sólo abrazarlo y embriagarse de su delicioso olor a bosque y hierbabuena... sentir su calor...

Negó con la cabeza. No era en eso en lo que debía concentrarse ahora, aunque sabía que era inevitable que su mente se distrajera en ese tipo de pensamiento. Lo extrañaba y cada pequeño detalle le recordaba a él... desde la forma en la que solía acomodar las flores, sólo para intentar darle algo de luz a esa casa donde solo había malos recuerdos y tinieblas, hasta el ahora ausente olor a pastel de chocolate, ese que era el favorito de Remus y que había pasado a ser su favorito también, sólo porque la boca de Moony solía saber a él.

-Bueno... no es que pueda hacer mucho sentado aquí- dijo en un suspiro mientras se ponía de pie, tratando de no pensar más en aquel que ya no estaba

Había decidido que lo más seguro era buscar a Harry... y hablar. La conversación iría surgiendo poco a poco. Mejor sería improvisar... a él nunca se le había dado muy bien hablar correctamente en situaciones serias, él no era como Moony y...

'-No más por ahora- se reprendió, en un gruñido- Ahora concéntrate en Harry

Pero en vez de eso, pensó en James. ¿Qué diría si lo viese ahora?. Sonrió, divertido, por primera vez desde que Remus se fuese, imaginando a su amigo de la infancia, ese que había llegado a ser como un hermano.

'-_Estás echo un viejecito cualquiera hablando solo, Padfoot_- casi podía ver la risa de burla en los labios de su amigo muerto –_Cualquier día de estos te veré alimentando a las aves con una migaja de pan, con zapatillas de levantarte en los pies, cómodamente sentado en un banco en alguna plaza... y entonces sabré que el gran Sirius Black se ha hecho anciano... Moony no estará muy feliz con un viejecito decrépito como tú en su cama._

'-Estás equivocado, Prongs. El viejo Padfoot aún tiene varias trucos bajo la manga- murmuró para sí mismo, con algo parecido a la diversión en sus palabras.

'-_Pues a mi que a Moony le interesa más que tengas varios trucos bajo el pantalón_

Rió, levemente. Ese Prongs... siempre con sus frases de doble sentido, tan pervertido el ciervito ese... cómo si Moony y él lo único que hicieran fuese... bueno... ESO.

Y mientras caminaba a la habitación de Harry, no notaba que hablaba y sonreía solo... no veía que la barrera entre sus recuerdos, sus deseos, sus sueños y la realidad se rompía. No veía que Prongs no estaba caminando a su lado y mucho menos que Remus no estaba haciendo pastel en la cocina... aunque lo sabía. Sabía que ambos estaban muertos... sabía que se estaba volviendo loco, porque oía sus voces, voces de personas muertas... pero extrañamente eso lo mantenía tranquilo. Si se volvía loco¿qué mejor que ver a quienes quería y que ya no estaban¿Qué mejor que no ser consciente de la triste realidad?

Tocó la puerta de la habitación de Harry con fuerza.

'-_Te estás volviendo loco_- hubiese jurado que Lily rodó los ojos con exasperación a su derecha.

'-Sí- murmuró con seriedad- pero al menos debo hablar con él.

'-_¿Y luego?_- oyó a James

'-Luego... no lo sé – y tocó con más fuerza, frunciendo el ceño- ¡Harry¡Harry, soy yo!

Silencio. Espeluznante silencio. De todos modos el silencio le dio cierta tranquilidad. En realidad no sabía que le diría... que haría... que hablarían y el plan de improvisar no parecía tan inteligente ahora.

'-¿Harry?- pero oía ruidos en el interior de la habitación- ¿Harry, estás ahí¡Debemos hablar!

'-¡VETE!- oyó a su ahijado al otro lado de la puerta- No quiero verte!

Parpadeó, confundido. Ese comportamiento no era propio de su ahijado. Harry no era de aquellos que mostraba abiertamente lo que sentía, y menos aún sentimientos negativos, para peor, contra él. Se detuvo a pensar un segundo que era lo que había echo para desatar así la furia de Harry, pero como no llegó a ninguna conclusión suspiró con pesadez y volvió a tocar la puerta, esperando inútilmente otra contestación

'-Soy Sirius, Harry- dijo. Quizás lo había confundido con alguien

'-¡QUE TE VAYAS!- oyó el grito. Sí... al menos sabía que el enojo era para con él.

'-¿Me puedes decir que es lo que te sucede!- dijo cruzándose de brazos, perdiendo la paciencia al no saber la causa de todo ello.

'-¡Qué no quiero verte nunca más, maldición!- ¿qué tipo de respuesta era esa?

'-¿Nunca más, eh?- Sirius miró la puerta con una media sonrisa- eso es mucho tiempo- se rascó la nuca, confundido y miró a su alrededor, buscando ayuda.

'-_Nunca has sabido tratar a las personas que están llorando_- hubiese jurado que había sido la mano de Remus la que lo había llevado a tocar la puerta por tercera vez.

'-Llorando- repitió, preocupado. ¡No quería que su niñito estuviese llorando¿Por qué lloraba?- Harry... por favor, no quiero que llores- dijo, ignorante de lo extraño era que supuestamente él supiera que era lo que le pasaba a su ahijado, escondido en el interior de la habitación- ¿Qué pasa¿Qué hice para que te enojaras conmigo así? Sabes que tú eres lo más importante para mi

La puerta se abrió con violencia para mostrar a un Harry sumamente enfurecido, que lo miraba con ojos hinchados, puesto que efectivamente había estado llorando, y con el cabello tan revuelto que parecía que había pasado un huracán por su cabeza. La habitación ofrecía un panorama semejante y Sirius se preguntó de momentos si no habría un hechizo para hacer eso, porque no parecía que fuerza humana fuese capaz de tanto.

'-¿Y Remus¡¿NO ES REMUS ACASO LO MÁS IMPORTANTE PARA TI!

'-Moony...- lo miró, de momentos, como ido, pero negó con la cabeza, despejándose y se acercó un poco más a él- Remus era lo más importante para mi junto contigo, pero ahora lo eres tú.

'-¿POR QUÉ!- le reclamó con dolor, con rabia, con ira acumulada

'-¿Por qué, qué?- preguntó, extrañado, ladeando la cabeza para un lado, sin entender

'-Te odio... – murmuró con los dientes apretados y profundo resentimiento enturbiando sus ojos verdes, cerrándole la puerta en las narices.

Se quedó un momento tratando de pensar en lo que acababa de pasar. ¿Le haba dicho que lo odiaba¿Le había cerrado la puerta en la cara?

'-_Tienes el tacto de un cola-cuerno húngaro_

'-No estás ayudando, James- gruñó, molesto

'-_¿Y que quieres que haga¿Qué baile con un tutú rosa?_

'-Dije que me ayudaras, no que me espantaras u.u

Sirius miró pensativamente la puerta del muchacho. Pensando...

'-_¿No que pensar no se te daba muy bien?_

'-¿Vas a ayudarme?- murmuró empezando a enojarse

'-_¿Cómo voy a ayudarte? Estoy muerto- _James le habría guiñado un ojo luego de decir eso. Ah, Las ironías de la vida... pidiéndole él ayuda a un muerto... un muerto que además parecía contestarle y que alegaba sobre su estado con tal de no ayudar. Estaba enloqueciendo...

'-Siempre con la excusa en la punta de la lengua, no? Todo con tal de no moverte... –hubiese reído con amargura de la ironía de aquella 'conversación' que no era nada, porque James no estaba y él hablaba solo... imaginando que hablaba con su amigo y se reían de la situación- ¡HARRY¡Por favor... al menos dime porque me odias!- intentó pensar con racionalidad, aunque eso le estaba costando bastante.

'-¡QUE TE VAYAS!

'-Mierda... ¿qué me vaya¿Con qué esas tenemos, no?- Sirius se revolvió el pelo, molesto y sacó su varita para abrir la puerta de golpe- ¡_Alohomora!_

'-_Siempre tan ortodoxo_- oyó la voz de Lily. Lo rondaban los fantasmas en su propia mente...

Harry se puso de pie de golpe cuando vio a Sirius parado, con el ceño fruncido en el umbral de su habitación, y lo vio cerrar con un suspiro la puerta, para cruzarse de brazos y mirarlo fijamente. Harry lo miró ahí, tan tranquilo... tan aparentemente despreocupado... quiso gritarle en la cara que era un maldito, que era un gay, que por él podía pudrirse en el infierno... que se fuera a follar con todos los que quisiera, que... que... algo, pero en vez de eso, apretó los puños, y cerró los ojos, tratando de aguantar las lágrimas. ¿Cómo culparlo del mismo pecado en el que él había caído?

'-¿Me vas a explicar que es lo que te pasa?- preguntó al fin el animago, apoyado en el umbral de la habitación.

'-TE ODIO!- le gritó, los ojos brillantes y furiosos. No podía decir otra cosa... ¿decirle que amaba a Remus¿Confesarle que se había enamorado del licántropo¿Qué el ahijado se había enamorado del esposo de su padrino¿De su profesor¿De un prohibido? Casi pensó que Sirius hubiese preferido que se liara con Snape...

Detestaba ver a Sirius ahí, tan campante... sabía que a pesar de todo sólo era una fachada, sus ojos antes brillantes... ahora estaban opacos... el dolor de haber perdido a Remus había hecho mella en él y los años se le habían venido encima, sin olvidar el destello de locura en su antes hermoso rostro... Remus... y todo volvía a lo mismo. ¡CLARO QUE SENTÍA DOLOR POR HABERLO PERDIDO¡ELLOS HABÍAN SIDO AMANTES¡ESPOSOS¡Habían estado juntos... desde que eran estudiantes¿A que habían estado jugando¿Cuánto tiempo pensaban escondérselo¿Cuándo iban a decírselo¿O se iban a burlar de él toda la vida? Lo odiaba... los odiaba...

'-¿Me odias, eh?- Sirius soltó un resoplido, antes de acercarse un poco más a su ahijado.

Las palabras le habían dolido, pero creyó que lo mejor sería hablar las cosas con calma, aunque la suya propia amenazaba con desvanecerse de un momento a otro. Había un dolor latente que aparentaba no estar, un dolor que se intensificaba con el reciente rechazo de su ahijado. Harry jamás le había gritado, menos aún eso... su Harry, su niño... a quien quería como a un hijo... si tan sólo Moony... su pequeña familia, desarticulándose...

'-_Con suavidad..._ –oyó la voz de Remus y quiso gritarle que él hablase y actuase... que él tomara las riendas dela situación, que le susurrara las palabras correctas al oído...

'-Con suavidad- repitió en un murmuro, para mirar al muchacho con seriedad y hablar- Mira Harry... no sé que es lo que te llevó a odiarme, pero yo jamás te he odiado... eres lo que más quiero en el mundo... y quiero saber que es lo que te molesta para poder remediarlo- intentó tomarlo por los hombros, pero el muchacho lo empujó, con violencia y cerró los ojos

'-¿QUIERES QUE TE LO DIGA¡¡QUIERES QUE TE DIGA PORQUE TE ODIO!

'-Sí- lo miró, fijamente. La locura había desaparecido de su mirada y aquella era triste pero seria- Dímelo

'-¡POR ESTO!- le tiró a los pies las fotografías. Harry era la imagen misma de la furia mezclaba con el padecimiento. Podía fingir que todo ese dolor era porque había descubierto que los dos hombres que admiraba eran homosexuales... pero ¿cuánto duraría la farsa¿cuánto podía ocultar sus propios sentimientos?

La imagen heroica y fuerte de Sirius... se había desvanecido, ensuciado... reemplazado por la de un traidor que jamás le dijo que estaba fijando los ojos en lo prohibido, un usurpador que no le permitía ya siquiera tener la esperanza de que podría haber existido más que cariño y respeto entre el licántropo y él... Sirius... un mentiroso que le había quitado un amor que nunca fue suyo, peor con el que soñaba podía haberlo sido... quería pensar que lo que ellos habían tenido sólo había sido algo pasajero... algo que había terminado con el tiempo... pero las fotografías le decían que no había nada pasajero en ellos... pero ¿y el tiempo¿Azkaban había perdonado al amor¿Había realmente amor entre ellos? Egoístamente se obligaba a pensar que no era amor...

Sirius miró las fotografías... en silencio. Impasible, serio, sin mover un músculo, incapaz de hacer o decir nada... sólo mirando las fotografías que ahora eran tan atesoradas, tiradas en el mugriento suelo. Él y Moony, besándose en los terrenos de Hogwarts, durante su matrimonio y cuando Harry aún era un bebé... ¿por qué las tenía su ahijado, se preguntó, sin entender...

Desolación.

Un nuevo dolor en el pecho. Ver a Remus... tan lleno de vida, tan alegre... sus ojos dorados tan dulces... más dolor... ansió abrazarlo y besarlo y jamás dejarlo ir ahora más que nunca. Verlo en aquellas fotografías hacía que doliera más que antes... jamás volver a sentir su piel... ni su mirada... ni oír su sonrisa... jamás volver a compartir un momento con él... ni verlo despertar cada mañana a su lado... la soledad le estaba envolviendo el alma... la tristeza, la pena, la desesperación... y el dolor lo consumía...

Sentía un nudo en la garganta... y los ojos se le estaban llenando de lágrimas...

Que cruel podía ser Harry, pensó con amargura.

Con los ojos recorrió la delgada silueta del licántropo en la fotografía, mientras sostenía al bebé... recordó la suavidad delicada de su piel... tan suave... tan exquisitamente suave... y la frescura de la misma... lo entallado de su cintura y la estrechez de sus caderas... frescura y suavidad... la sensación de sus manos cálidas contra su piel fresca... deseo... su espalda arqueándose de placer... sus largas y finas piernas... sus tobillos delgados... su Remus... sólo Remus...

Con lentitud se inclinó a recoger las fotografías... y con dedos sabios recorrió al licántropo de la imagen... conocía cada rincón de ese cuerpo... cada reacción... pero ahora ¿de qué servía eso¿a quien abrazaría por las noches¿a quien rodearía con sus brazos, dándole calor¿a quien sonreiría a cada despertar¿A quien amaría, cuidaría, mimaría... besaría... tocaría...?

¿Qué debía hacer con todo ese amor que aún guardaba dentro y que sólo tenía un dueño, uno que se había marchado para siempre¿Con ese amor al principio pasional e inestable que con el tiempo y el conocimiento se fue haciendo sólido y verdadero, que dio paso al respeto, a la ternura, a lo más hermoso que había tenido en la vida¿Con ese amor que hizo que decidiera compartir el resto de sus días con una persona en particular, aguantando sus defectos y deseando compartir los buenos y malos momentos¿Con ese amor había hecho que volcara cada día de su vida en hacer feliz a Moony¿Con ese amor tan grande, que de haber podido, no hubiese dudado en sacrificar su vida por la de su Remus¿Con ese amor que daba paso a discusiones y desacuerdos, pero sólo para que se dieran cuenta, de que a pesar de los pesares, ellos aún se amaban?

'-Moony...- la voz le sonó ronca

Harry apretó más los puños. Podía ver el amor reflejado en los ojos de Sirius. El amor, un amor tan grande, tan fuerte, tan profundo que dolía... un amor de esos que hace que al perder a quien se ama lleguemos a desear nunca haber conocido ni tenido, porque el dolor es demasiado, pero al momento se da gracias por ese mismo amor del que anteriormente se renegaba, porque a pesar del dolor y todo... ese amor merecía todo el sufrimiento... porque jamás conocería dicha mayor que la que había tenido amando a aquella persona... porque ese amor era tal que aún perdido era capaz de moverlo y hacerlo respirar... porque podría arrepentirse de muchas cosas... pero jamás de haberlo amado y eso... eso dolía para Harry.

'-¿Lo amas?- preguntó al fin. La pregunta en tiempo presente... quizás las fotos eran recuerdos viejos de algo que había muerto con el tiempo...

'-Más que a mi vida...- murmuró Sirius, mientras un amarga lágrima le recorría la mejilla y destruía algo en Harry- Hubiese dado mi vida por él...

'-¿Por qué?- ¿por qué tenía que amar a la misma persona que su padrino¿Por qué quería odiarlo por arrebatarle a Remus y no podía hacerlo¿Por qué quería pensar que lo odiaba¿por qué en cambio sólo sentía odio hacia sí mismo?- ¿Por qué no dijiste...¿Por qué lo amabas¿Por qué tenías que...?

Sirius lo miró, con más dolor del que podía ocultar en una mirada... y Harry tembló. Esa mirada... que clamaba libertad... a él. Que ansiaba libertad para reunirse con quien deseaba. La había visto una vez en Remus... ahora estaba impresa en los ojos de Sirius. Era amor.

'-¿Por qué lo amaba?... hay tantas razones que no sabría por cual empezar... ¿por qué no lo dije? No me pareció lo adecuado... había tantos problemas... tanto en que pensar... lo nuestro parecía una pequeñez en comparación con lo que la Orden debía enfrentar...

'-¡SOY TU AHIJADO¡Tenía derecho!

'-Lo eres y quizás tienes razón, pero en el momento no era prioridad

'-¡MERECÍA SABERLO!

'-Ahora lo sabes- dijo con brusquedad

'-¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ!

'-No lo hago

'-¡Lo amabas! Lo amas ahora... lo amabas y lo amas... y nunca dijiste nada ¡Acaso follaban mientras yo pensaba preocupado en su tu seguridad mientras eras un fugitivo...!- aguantó las insinuaciones grotescas, con paciencia, con tristeza

'-Aún lo soy

'-¡No te rías!

'-No lo hago

'-¿POR QUÉ ME HACES ESTO! -¿por qué me obligas a odiarme¿A sentir asco de mí mismo¿A intentar odiarte¿A darme cuenta que mi amor nunca tuvo esperanzas¿Qué este amor duele¿Qué mi amor sólo trae desgracia?

'-¿Qué¿Qué es lo que te estoy haciendo, Harry?

'-¡NO TE RÍAS DE MÍ! –gritó pro tercera vez, fuera de razón

'-¿Y QUE QUIERES QUE HAGA! –le gritó al fin- ¡ÉL YA ESTÁ MUERTO POR...!

'-¡POR MI CULPA! –Sirius se detuvo y lo miró, asombrado- ¿ES ESO¡ESO ES LO QUE HAS QUERIDO GRITARME DESDE HACE MESES!- las lágrimas le corrían por las mejillas, desbordando sus ojos que brillaban de rencor.

'-Harry...

'-¡POR MI CULPA, YO SÓLO QUERÍA PROTEGERTE, PERO LO MATÉ A ÉL...!

'-No... no, Harry...- dolor. Un dolor que era más fuerte que cualquier cosa. Dolía verlo culparse de algo de lo cual él mismo lo había culpado en silencio, y ahora... al verlo culparse por sí mismo... se daba cuenta de cuan equivocada estaba. Sólo había cariño en los actos de Harry... que injusto había sido con él...

'-¡NO ME DIGAS QUE NO¡SÉ QUE YO LO HICE!

Sirius lo abrazó, se arrodilló y lo abrazó y Harry se deshizo en sollozos y lágrimas amargas en el pecho de su padrino, mientras ambos lloraban a quien más habían amado en sus vidas

'-Yo... yo no quería que él muriera- la garganta raspada por le llanto

'-Lo sé, Harry. Nadie lo quería así

Como dolía... dolía tanto que ambos sentían que se iban a desgarrar. Perdido... perdido para siempre... Sus sonrisas... su mirada... su dulzura... en la nada... ¿no había forma de traerlo nuevamente¿Se podía vivir así¿Realmente se podía llamar vida a eso?

'-¡Pero fui un estúpido... yo...!

'-Shhhh...

'-¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE SER ASÍ?- y gritaba mientras lloraba, descargando toda la ira y el dolor acumulado- ¿Por qué tenía que ser así?- se apartó de Sirius... aún sentía rencor y el momento de debilidad había pasado- ¿Por qué lo amabas?

'-Ya te dije... hay tantas razones...

'-¿POR QUÉ TÚ!- intentó hacerse entender sin estar seguro realmente si quería ser entendido.

'-Harry... - cuando intentó volver a abrazarlo, este se alejó, como asustado

'-¡SON HOMBRES... SON GAYS!

'-Harry...

'-¡ME MIENTIERON¡ME ENGAÑARON¿POR QUÉ TENÍAS QUE CAER DE MI PEDESTAL?- se le escapó una de sus razones entre su propia desesperación.

Sirius bajó la vista, avergonzado. La culpa... la culpa de haber destruido una imagen para Harry, la culpa de no haber dicho nada... la culpa de la omisión... pero jamás la culpa del amor... porque amar a Remus había sido para él, lo más hermoso que le había sucedido en la vida. Porque jamás podría arrepentirse de haberle amado.

'-Siento mucho haberte defraudado. Pero... ¿por qué, Harry?- lo miró, con amargura- Yo debería preguntar... ¿por qué tanto dolor, tanto odio¿Por qué te descargas en mi¿Es que piensas que sucedió por tu culpa y por eso intentas descargarte en mi¿Es por qué éramos pareja¿Por qué, Harry¿Acaso no te amamos lo suficiente como para que nos perdones...¿Tan terrible fueron nuestro errores para que tú nos odies... lo odies aún después de muerto... y me odies, a pesar de todo el amor que te tengo?

Harry lo miró, con ahogo, necesidad, miseria. Odiándose a sí mismo más de lo que había odiado a nadie en su vida, más que a Snape por ser injusto o a Voldemort por haber destruido tantas vidas, por haber matado a sus padres, por haber sido el causante indirecto de la prisión de Sirius, de su anterior muerte y la actual de Remus... y por tantas cosas que si se detenía a enumerarlas se le iría la vida... se odió, porque a sus ojos, él mismo no era mejor que Voldemort... porque no podían ver aceptar la felicidad, la alegría que no era la propia... y mucho menos el amor, cuando ellos deseaban algo...

'-¿Quieres saberlo?- preguntó. ¿Era necesario?

'-Sí... necesito. ¿Por qué odias a quienes más te amaron... porque odias a quienes te amaron como tus padres?

Como sus padres... su pequeña familia, pensó con dolor. Destruida. Sirius y Remus... y él... esposo e hijo... pero él no quería a Remus como un padre... quería más... ¿por qué Sirius quería ver aquello como una familia¿Por qué insistía en poner a Remus junto a él y él, Harry, bajo... como un hijo¿Por qué no podía verlo de otro modo¿Cómo un rival¿Por qué siempre como un hijo?

'-¡No oses a compararte a ti y a Remus con mis padres!- gritó al fin.

'-¿Por qué?

'-¡PORQUE USTEDES NO ERAN COMO ELLOS¡TU NO ERES MI PADRE¡Y REMUS NO ERA MI MADRE!

'-Harry... ¿por qué?- Sirius no preguntaba por su sueño de familia... preguntaba porque no podía aceptar que Remus lo amara... ¿debía decirlo¿Cómo explicar de lo contrario¿Quería realmente explicar?... pero iba a explotar...

'-¡PORQUE ME QUITASTE LO QUE YO AMABA¡PORQUE YO LO AMABA¡PORQUE TUVISTE LO QUE JAMÁS PUDE TENER YO!

Sorpresa... asombro... tristeza... perplejidad. ¿Harry amaba a Remus¿Él lo amaba¿Su ahijado... enamorado de su esposo¿Harry?... ¿Amor?... ¿Remus?... no... no, no, no, no, no... no podía ser cierto. Harry era como su hijo... ¿Por eso sufría su ahijado¿Por qué se había enterado que Remus lo había amado a él¿Por qué a sus ojos, él le había quitado al ser que amaba¿Envidia?

'-¿Qué quieres que haga?- preguntó, sombrío

Esperaba cualquier cosa menos eso. ¿Hacer¿Esperaba que Sirius hiciera algo... por eso... por eso se lo refregaba en la cara¿Qué podía hacer¿Acaso estaba dispuesto a negarle la felicidad a su padrino?... ¿de que felicidad hablaba? Remus estaba muerto...

'-... no lo sé...- dijo al fin, avergonzado.

'-¿Por qué me lo dices entonces¿Hubieses deseado que hubiese renegado de mi amor por él... sólo para que tú intentaras que funcionara?- la mirada de Sirius intentaba decir algo, mas ni él sabía que era lo que quería expresar

'-Yo...

'-¿Deseabas que me alejara para tenerlo¿Es eso, Harry? Tu culpa... hubieses deseado que yo hubiese muerto en su lugar... para tenerlo a él- dolor. Dolor por saber que su cariño no era correspondido, que su felicidad turbaba la de su ahijado, la de su hijo por elección, dolor... porque ni aún así renunciaría a Remus.

'-Sirius...

'-¿ENTONCES QUE ES LO QUE QUIERES¿¡QUIERES QUE TE DIGA QUE DE HABER OTRA OPORTUNIDAD LO DEJARÍA EN TUS MANOS?

'-¡NO LO SÉ!

'-¡PUES NO PODRÍA!- Sirius lo señaló con el dedo- Creí que eras distinto, Harry, pero creo que me equivoqué. Tu egoísmo no te deja ver más allá de tus narices... ¿esperabas que te lo entregase en bandeja de plata? NO! NO LO HARÍA, NO LO HARÍA NI AUNQUE TUVIESE LA OPORTUNIDAD...

'-¡TE ODIO!- ¿acaso esperaba que realmente Sirius le dijese que de haber podido, permitiría que él estuviese con Remus¿Por qué se enojaba entonces? Quizás pensó que Sirius, que ofrecía regalarle el mundo de haber podido, le entregara a Remus... aún cuando supiera que era imposible... quizás sólo por sentir que podría haber sido... pero le dolía que ni aún con la mínima oportunidad él se negara.

'-¿Crees que así se arreglan las cosas¿Odiando a la gente cuando no te da lo que quieres?- se sentía como un niño tonto y caprichoso. Eso era. Y la mirada seria y madura de Sirius se lo recordaba a cada instante.

'-¡YO LO AMABA!

'-¡YO AÚN LO AMO!

'-Tú... TU ESTUVISTE EN AZKABAN PORQUE DESCONFIASTE DE ÉL!- le sacó en cara, en un desesperado intento por decir algo, por defenderse de un ataque inexistente.

Sirius le pegó una bofetada, con furia, con dolor, con rabia, con agonía.

'-Nunca vuelvas a hablar de eso- cada palabra destilaba temor y dolor. Había tocado una fibra sensible en el animago.

Harry lo miró con resentimiento. Eso era lo que coronaba sus acciones... resentimiento y envidia. Que terrible era la envidia... la envidia, quizás el peor de los pecados. Envidia...

'-Te odio... te odio, Sirius- dijo queriendo creerlo realmente. Necesitaba hacerlo... culpar a alguien...

'-Yo no te odio- murmuró Sirius, negando con la cabeza- Yo te quiero, Harry... pero no porque te quiera te diré una mentira. Yo lo amaba... lo sigo amando y no sería correcto que te dijera que de haber otra oportunidad... te la daría para que fueses feliz. Tú no puedes entender lo que es el verdadero amor si estás dispuesto a pedirme que sacrifique mi propia felicidad y la de Moony por ti. No puedes saber lo que es el verdadero amor, porque no lo amas como lo amo yo.

'-¡MENTIRA¡¿QUÉ PUEDES SABER TÚ!

Sirius lo miró con ojos tristes... tristeza mezclada con compasión. No podía soportar esa mirada en los ojos de su padrino, no podía soportar la lástima por parte de quien tanto quería... aún cuando lo envidiase.

'-Tú no entiendes.

'-¡DIMELO!

'-¿Crees que soy malo¿Egoísta¿Qué quiero negarte la felicidad¿Qué soy un maldito bastardo?

'-... tú.. tú... eres un egoísta... un...

Sirius se rió, abiertamente

'-Puede que lo sea... soy un egoísta por quien amo... pero no soy un egoísta por mí mismo- y saliendo de la habitación, cerró la puerta tras él.

7.

'-_No debiste ser tan duro con él_- casi podía sentir la suavidad de las manos de Remus, acariciándole el rostro, tocando sus largos cabellos negros- _Sólo está confundido... _

'-¿Confundido? No entiendo a Harry ¿Por qué no puede aceptar que nos amamos?

'-_Se aferra a pensar que está en lo correcto. ¿Recuerdas cuando pensaste que estabas enamorado de James_?

'_-¿QUÉ, QUÉ!_- oyó al mencionado y hubiese jurado que lo vio mirarlo con espanto

'-Qué escandaloso- bufó, divertido- No te ilusiones, Prongs, eso fue hace mucho tiempo... ahora sólo tengo ojos para mi lobito. Y es distinto... Harry está pensando como si fuese un egoísta... y él no lo es.

'-_Es el dolor..._- James lo miró con aparente seriedad- _le ha echado un ojo al lobito y el lobito tiene a su perrito... esperen! Si Harry está enamorado de Remusín... ¡SIGNIFICA QUE ES GAY¡MI HIJO!_

'-Brillante deducción, Prongs- Sirius sonrió, con sarcasmo

'-_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_

'-Cállate... me vas a volver loco con tus gritos- se masajeó las sienes

'-¿_Puedo mostrarte el sarcasmo de lo que acabas de decir?- _oyó a Lily ahora- _Sirius Black... estás escuchado a los muertos y se quejas con que sus gritos te van a volver loco... francamente tienes un problema_

Sirius miró a su alrededor para notar que no había nadie y que las voces habían desaparecido. Por un momento pensó... sólo pensó que quizás... que ellos realmente estaban ahí... ¿y si efectivamente ellos estaban ahí¿Si no estaba volviéndose loco?

Suspiró... ¿qué era lo que debía pensar?

En fin... lo cierto es que Remus tenía razón... o quien quiera que fuese, llámese subconsciente, inconsciente o Pepito Grillo... había sido muy duro con Harry. ¿Cómo arreglar la situación?

'-¿_Qué tal una escoba_?- oyó a James, otra vez

'_-La que tiene ya es muy buena_- Remus con su espíritu austero_- Además, tiene_ _que ser algo que no sea material... _

'_-Tienes razón_

'-¿Pueden dejarme tranquilo?- dijo comenzando a exasperarse

'_-¡Qué carácter_!- James pareció ofendido

'-Estoy enloqueciendo... –murmuró tomándose las manos con la cabeza

'-_Paddy_- pero cuando levantó la vista y creyó contemplar, por espacio de segundos, unos ojos dorados, decidió que valía la pena.

'-Moony, Moony... ¿qué harías tú?- pero esta vez no escuchó voces a su alrededor... sólo silencio. El silencio en el que se veía sumido desde que su lobito se marchara- ¿Por qué ya no me hablas¿Moony?

Silencio. Abrumador silencio... como la muerte, pensó. La muerte trae silencio después de todo. Pero... ¿no había una forma de que los muertos se comunicaran con lo vivos¿No podía ser que James, Lily y por supuesto, Remus encontraran esa forma¿Por qué sólo había silencio si así no había sido?

Quizás ellos no estaban muertos, no?

Suspiró, derrotado y entonces notó que había una pluma y pergamino en su escritorio... quizás era una señal...

'-Una carta- se dijo con una sonrisa- Claro... si no se me da bien lo de hablar... si no soy capaz de decirle lo que quiero directamente...- tomó el pergamino con emoción

'_-¿Te había dicho que te ves muy bien cuando te emocionas?-_ el cabello de Moony le hizo cosquillas en el cuello, junto con su aliento.

'-Moony- miró a su alrededor, rápidamente, buscando la silueta amada... pero no había nadie- Moony...

Negó con la cabeza y comenzó a escribir... aquello era mucho más fácil que decirlo directamente... hizo tachones... arrugó papeles... metió unas cien veces la pluma en el tintero, pero a las tres horas ahí estaba la carta... lista, dispuesta e impecable, pasada a un pergamino limpio.

La miró, por última vez... orgulloso. Había quedado bien y era exactamente lo que había querido decirle a Harry. Se felicitó mentalmente por su buen trabajo.

'-_Despídete_- oyó a Remus con voz triste, en su oído- _Falta que te despidas..._

'-¿Despedirme¿Por qué?

'-_Porque nunca sabemos cuando nos llegará la hora_- oyó a James

Agregó un último párrafo a la carta... con una mezcla de alegría y tristeza. Acaso cabía la posibilidad de que él y Remus se re---... pero y Harry?

'_-Estará bien... él estará bien_- oyó a Lily

Con una sonrisa se dirigió nuevamente a la habitación de Harry y tocó, pero no fue necesario que tocara con mucha fuerza, porque la puerta estaba mal cerrada y se abrió... lentamente. Harry había salido del lugar.

La habitación estaba vacía.

Con cuidado se escabulló al interior y dejó la carta, cuidadosamente doblaba, sobre su cama, confiando en que cuando entrase la vería.

Su Harry... su niño...

Cuando se dio la vuelta para salir de la habitación, casi choca con Tonks, que buscándolo pensó que lo adecuado sería buscar donde Harry.

Su mirada era de agitación y miedo.

'-¿Tonks?- la miró, sin entender

'-Sirius...- la chica tomó aire, con dificultad- Mortífagos, Sirius... atacarán dentro de unos minutos una iglesia muggle, es información de último minuto de Snape... él creyó que... que querrías saber que Bellatrix lidera el ataque.

8.

Estaba escondido en la azotea, con el álbum aún en las manos, apretándolo contra su pecho. Oculto de toda mirada, todo cariño, toda persona... ¿qué más daba?

Había descubierto más fotografías como las que le había lanzado al animago... y al verlas había deseado rasgarlas, quemarlas... destruirlas... pero no había podido... no al ver la sonrisa de absoluta y plena felicidad de Remus, sus ojos jóvenes y vivos brillando con deleite... tampoco al ver a Sirius en la cumbre de su juventud y de su vida, mirando amorosamente al lupino.

¿Por qué la vida debía ser tan injusta...¿Por qué amar precisamente a quien no podía tener? Pero sobre todo... ¿por qué no lo vio antes?

Sirius y Remus... era algo que iba unido. Siempre que alguien hablaba de Sirius en la Orden, acotaba de inmediato algo sobre Remus, y viceversa... no parecía posible separarlos porque en esencia estaban unidos. Nadie decía Remus o Sirius... siempre estaba el 'y' uniendo, enlazando... Remus y Sirius, como quien hablaba de James y Lily... unidos por algo más grande que las palabras... los mismos miembros de la Orden parecían no darse cuenta de la propia asociación que ellos habían hecho... ¿cómo no vio las miradas furtivas¿Las sonrisas cómplices¿Los abrazos cuando menos eran esperados¿Cómo no vio el brillo en los ojos de ambos¿Por qué fue tan ingenuo que pensó que se debía a la amistad que compartían desde que eran adolescentes?

Sirius y Remus... hasta sus nombres parecían hablar de sus destinos... la estrella canina y uno de los gemelos alimentados por una loba, ambos relacionados con canes... para colmo eran los únicos que se convertían en canes del grupo... perro y lobo... ambos estaban relacionados con el cielo... estrella y luna... debió notar que había más que simples coincidencias... ¿cómo fue tan tonto?

Pero no podía dejar de sentirse traicionado. ¿Por qué no se lo dijeron? Está bien que no es normal que todos los días tus tutores te confiesen que son gays, pero... pero... pero él era su protegido... ellos dijeron que lo querían como a un hijo... ¿por qué no tuvieron la confianza para decírselo?

¿Qué debía hacer ahora...?

No podía odiarlos porque los amaba demasiado... a ambos por igual pero de distinta forma... a Sirius como su padre-padrino, su amigo, una especie de hermano mayor... a Remus como su padre también, debía obligarse a amarlo así, su tutor, su profesor... pero jamás podría olvidar que había sido su primer amor...

'-Te amo, Remus- murmuró mirando una fotografía.

Sentía dolor, pero felicidad... dolor porque era inevitable... tristeza... pero felicidad porque había visto amor en la mirada de los otros dos... y con ellos plenitud... no había nadie que mereciera tanto ser feliz como ellos dos... debía alegrarse de ello... debía volver a reunirlos... aunque doliera... aunque doliera tanto como estaba doliendo ahora... aunque deseara odiarlos y gritar...

Se sentía idiota. ¿Por qué dolía si había entendido muy bien que Remus no era para él¿Por qué igual las lágrimas le nublaban la vista?

'-Maldición...- murmuró haciéndose un ovillo en el suelo y abrazándose a si mismo- Duele...

Y ahí, solo, lloraba... un llanto que era amargo, pero que sabía necesitaba vaciar.. necesitaba quitarse toda esa rabia, toda la desilusión y el rencor para poder mirar a Sirius de frente otra vez... para volver a ser lo que habían sido... necesitaba limpiarse de todo eso...

Sintió un ruido... alguien estaba entrando a la azotea... de un tirón se limpió las lágrimas y trató de aparentar que estaba bien, que nada había pasado... que sus ojos no estaban hinchados por las lágrimas...

'-¿Harry?- era Ron, y Harry tomó aire antes de hablar, con voz que intentaba ser firme

'-Estoy aquí- estaba escondido tras unos baúles. No quería que pensaran que le pasaba algo aunque eso era inevitable. ¿Por qué más alguien se esconde en una sucia y polvorienta azotea, entumeciéndose, si no le sucede nada?

'-Harry...- Ron estaba parado junto a él y no lo había escuchado llegar hasta ahí. Quizás el polvo amortiguaba sus pasos... quizás sus propios pensamientos los habían amortiguado...

Unos brazos se le echaron al cuello y sintió las lágrimas de Mione contra su piel.

Miedo... ¿qué sucedía?

Acarició con suavidad los brazos que se colgaban de su cuello y miró con desconcierto y pánico los ojos azules de Ron, parado junto a él, incapaz de moverse o decir algo más...

'-Mione... Ron... ¿qué sucede?

Ron volteó la vista, incapaz de mirarlo de frente y los sollozos de Mione se hicieron más fuertes. Cuando el pelirrojo se obligó a verlo, sus ojos azules estaban rojos por las lágrimas, tal como debían estar los suyos...

'-¿Ron..?

'-Sirius... está muerto- declaró al fin.

9.

Las miradas habían chocado, cargadas de más sentimientos de los que se pueden nombrar y explicar, al igual que los hechizos que surgieron de sus varitas. Ambos liderando sus propios grupos...

Sirius la miró con el más profundo de los odios... ella era la causante de todo, ella se lo había quitado todo... la luz de su vida, su lobito... ¡ELLA LE HABÍA QUITADO A SU MOONY!

'-_Averno!_

'-_Protego! Desmanius!_

'_-Impedimenta!_

Bellatrix lo miró con envidia y resentimiento. Lo odiaba porque él debía haber estado a su lado, luchando, pero había cambiado de bando por el maldito licántropo. Sirius, su primo más querido, él único que realmente había querido... la había desplazado por una criatura oscura... por un defensor de _muggles_... y porque aún cuando lo hizo, ella pensó que volvería, como perro con la cola entre las patas luego de un tiempo... mas no lo hizo, al contrario, su felicidad iba en aumento conforme al tiempo que compartía con Lupin...

Lo odiaba por tener lo que ella no podía tener. Amor. Resentimiento por haber elegido y no haberse arrepentido jamás de su elección. Envidiaba su felicidad. Y por eso no se detuvo a pensar siquiera y cuando tuvo la oportunidad...

'-Ni siquiera ahora te arrepientes... - odio en las arrastradas palabras que salían entre los dientes apretados de Sirius

'-¿Debería? Tú elegiste tu bando... – resentimiento. No soportaba la felicidad ajena.

'-Y tu mataste a lo que más he amado en mi vida- dolor. Aún añoraba el calor de un cuerpo ahora frío

'-Y por eso mismo no dudé en hacerlo cuando lo tuve frente a mi...- crueldad. No había sentido mayor satisfacción que cuando vio el hermoso rostro de su primo, deformarse por el odio y el sufrimiento, no la había sentido desde que matase a Remus.

Querían matarse, romperse, destruirse... en una secuela de pensamientos que sucedían al mismo ritmo que los rápidos y letales hechizos que se enviaban ambos grupos en una iglesia ahora vacía.

'-Si existe un Dios...- rogó Sirius, en silencio- Que permita que me reúna con mi Moony.

'-¿Estás rezando, primo?- la mujer, en otro tiempo bella, la miró con burla, como leyendo sus pensamientos- Lupin también rezó cuando lo tuvimos acorralado... rezó para que lo matásemos antes de humillarlo.

La miró sin entender, pero sabiendo que no debía caer. Su prima intentaría enfadarlo, desesperarlo, matarlo lentamente antes de darle el golpe de gracia. Quería verlo pedir la muerte y suplicar por ella antes de dársela... pero él no estaba dispuesto a eso. Jamás, si moría lo haría luchando.

'-No vas a hacerme caer, bruja

Y más hechizos. Una danza de muerte, esquivando y lanzando maldiciones, una danza que terminaría solo cuando uno de los dos cayera.

'-No pretendo hacerte caer... pensé que lo habías notado en su cuerpo...

'-_No la escuches, Paddy_ –la voz de Remus le llegó a los oídos aún durante la batalla. Casi podía sentirlo a su lado...

'-No quiero oírte- dijo, obedeciendo

'-¿Sabes de lo que te hablo, verdad? Por eso no quieres oírme... puedo contarte los pormenores... los detalles, acrecentar tu odio, volverlo tan grande que te destruya... lo sabes y no quieres saber nada más... pero yo puedo decirte quien lo tomó... cómo... y como gritó... –odio y malicia. Perversión, perdición. Ella quería que muriese de dolor y de incertidumbre...

Sirius abrió los ojos. ¿Acaso...? Pero... pero... no, no... no quería pensar en eso, no quería creer que su adorado lobito había sido... NO, POR DIOS! Ya bastante era saberlo muerto... ¿acaso era una mentira¿Pretendía enloquecerlo antes de matarlo¿O sería verdad¿O una trampa para hacerlo caer?

'-¿Q-que...?- espero oír la voz de Remus, pero no oyó nada...

'-Escuché que era tan estrecho como delicioso... ¿acaso no lo usabas mucho¿Solo cuando te cansabas que hacerte la paja solo? Claro... quien podía culparte... de seguro que sentías asco de hacerlo con un animal... ¿O quizás te gustaba porque le daba a la situación cierto salvajismo?

'-_Paddy... no olvides que tienes que velar por Harry- _nuevamente la voz. Quiso gritarle y preguntarle si era cierto... porque de serlo no descansaría a matar a cada uno de los bastardos, con sus propias manos, y ver el miedo y el dolor reflejados en sus ojos, no descansaría hasta matar a cada uno, asegurándose que lo último que viesen fuese el rostro de su propio terror reflejado en sus ojos.

'-Eres una...- pero el odio y el dolor sobrepasaba a todo lo demás. No era capaz de razones... de pensar, de controlarse. Despedazarla... despedazarla... sólo eso ocupaba su mente perturbada.

'-_Paddy! No la oigas!_

'-No—no te creo...

'-_PAADDYYYYYY!-_ creyó escuchar un grito de Remus, uno de los gritos anteriores al momento de su muerte... y no podía apartar las terribles imágenes que inundaban su cabeza. No quería pensar, no quería creer...

'-Gritó como una perra mientras lo violaban... –con placer vio como terminaba de destruir la atormentada alma de Sirius- una... otra... –a cada palabra casi podía oír el interior de Sirius, haciéndose pedazos- y otra vez...

'-¡TE ODIO, PERRAAAAAAAA¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡AVADA KEDABRA!

'-¡AVADA KEDABRA!

Y de pronto sí vio a Remus... corpóreo... a metros delante de él... todo lo demás se esfumó. Lo único que importaba es que él estaba ahí...

Sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa dulce... y le tendía los brazos para que lo alcanzara...

'-E-Espérame... Moony- cuando terminó de caer, una sonrisa adornaba sus labios.

10.

Soledad. Otra vez solo. Siempre había sido así... Siempre había estado solo, porque el destino así lo había predicho... quería para perder... Remus y Sirius... sus propios padres...

Tanto dolor...

La noticia de la muerte de Sirius había sido más rápida de asimilar que la de Remus, pero no por ello más sencillo... y es que ahora sabía que había una posibilidad de revertir la situación... aunque no estaba seguro si realmente tenía el valor para usarla.

Quizás se debía al terrible dolor de perder a Remus, sumado a la anterior pérdida de Sirius que algo se insensibilizó dentro de él. No es que doliera menos... pero las lágrimas no acudieron como antes...

Con las manos alisó las sábanas sobre las que se había sentado. Sirius...

En cuanto supo la noticia había corrido a su habitación para buscar el espejo con el que supuestamente podía comunicarse con su padrino, y lo había intentado, tal como lo había hecho ya una vez, en otro presente... pero como aquella, nadie contestó. Y mientras maldecía en murmullos, deseando quitarse todo ese dolor del pecho, vio la carta sobre su cama. No le fue muy difícil saber de quien era... sólo lo sabía, como una especie de intuición... y con paso lento y pesado y la carta entre sus dedos, se trasladó a la habitación de Sirius.

Y ahora, sentado en la cama de Sirius, deseándolo ver entrar en la habitación, recordó las palabras de Remus otra vez...

Flash back 

'_-Harry... mi esperanza de vida es muy baja... soy un licántropo, recuerdas? Salva a Sirius, pero no te detengas por una criatura oscura. Por favor... no estaré tranquilo si no me juras que lo harás-el licántropo hizo un gesto de preocupación con sus finas facciones que resultó adorable. _

'_-Ustedes son como mi familia. ¿Cómo puedes creer que estaré feliz sin ustedes?- dijo mirándolo y perdiéndose en sus ojos dorados_

Fin del Flash Back 

Que ironía. Ahora no tenía a ninguno de los dos. Lo que parecía la perfecta solución se había convertido en la peor de las pesadillas. Por querer a los dos, había terminado perdiéndolos por partida doble. Ya nada quedaba...

No podía quitarse la culpa de encima. Ni siquiera le pudo decir a Sirius que realmente no lo odiaba... que jamás podría odiarlo, pese a todo. Que el cariño que le profesaba era mayor... que deseaba su felicidad... que nadie la merecía más que él... que se alegraba de que hubiese encontrado el amor... y que aunque ahora dolía, sabía que terminaría por pasar. No pudo evitar que muriese, como tampoco pudo salvar a Remus... ¿acaso era una maldición que se vinculaba a él¿Acaso era él quien traía la desgracia?

Había tantas cosas... y todas gritaban en su cabeza... pero al final se convertía en... ¿qué había ahora?

Nada

Vacío

Sujetó la carta de Sirius entre los dedos. Se sentía incapaz de abrirla... no quería saber que decía, pero al mismo tiempo sí... ¿qué más podía pasar¿por qué se negaba leerla? Quizás porque sentía que si la leía, significaría que había aceptado la muerte de Sirius, que aceptaba que no volvería... Era como un acuerdo tácito con el mismo. Y no sabía siquiera si se atrevía a volver a cambiar el pasado ¿y si perdía a Ron y Mione además¿No había perdido a Remus ya¿No terminaba perdiendo siempre a su adorado padrino?... pero lo cierto es que. necesitaba leerla... saber que era lo última que sabía querido decirle su padrino, porque aún tenía fresca la discusión que habían tenido. ¿Lo habría terminado odiando¿O aún así lo querría¿Después de todas las cosas que le había gritado... él lo querría?

Sirius se había ido, como Remus... ambos ya no estaban... nunca volverían. No quedaba nada... ¿cómo comprender la inmensidad de esas palabras? Ahora mismo le costaba enormemente entender...

Desdobló, con dedos temblorosos, el pergamino... Al distinguir la caligrafía de Sirius, el corazón le saltó... Sirius, Sirius... ¿por qué la vida tenía que ser tan cruel con las personas buenas¿Por qué los justos sufrían injusticias¿Por qué los más bondadosos, maldad?

_Querido Harry: _

_En realidad me está costando comenzar esta carta, porque tengo tantas cosas que escribirte que no sé por donde empezar ni puedo ordenar mis propias ideas._

_Tú y yo sabemos, por experiencia propia, que la vida a demostrado ser un torbellino que gira, gira y nunca sabemos que será lo siguiente que vaya a suceder... sólo sabemos que es peligroso y nos trae cosas inesperadas... inesperadas como el amor, como la muerte... ambos lo sabemos._

_Soy un tonto, lo sé... nunca he sido bueno hablando temas delicados ni consolando a quien llora. James siempre decía que tenía el tacto de un cola-cuerno húngaro... pero supongo que no es de eso de lo que debo hablar. A lo que voy es que quiero disculparme por no decirte esto directamente y tener que escribirlo en una carta, ocultando mi rostro... lo cierto es que no soy muy diestro con las palabras. Pero necesitaba decirte todo esto, explicarte y tratar de que entendieras el porqué._

_Lamento mucho la discusión que tuvimos... no creo que haya sido la forma de hacer saber que Remus y yo éramos más que amigos, me hubiese gustado decírtelo sentados los tres en la sala de la mansión, tomando café o chocolate caliente... ese que tanto le gustaba a Moony... me hubiese gustado que Remus tuviese la palabra... él siempre sabía que decir y como decirlo. Tú sabes. Pero no se dio así, verdad? Te enteraste cuando Moony ya no estaba, cuando yo sentía que enloquecía de dolor... cuando tu mismo estabas sufriendo y ni siquiera por mis propios labios... ninguno de los dos quería ni tenía los deseos de explicar nada... sólo descargarse y desahogarse. Tú sintiéndote herido por una traición que nunca quiso ser, y yo... yo sintiéndome muy mal, porque desde hace ya tanto años, en cuanto vi tu carita redondita envuelta en mantas celestes, me juré a mi mismo que haría lo que tuviese que hacer para darte le mundo si me lo pidieses... Harry, mi niño... pero ambos sabemos que los sueños se quiebran, se rompen, se trizan, por eso son sueños... y la vida nos demostró que al final, pocos sueños son realizables._

_Te enamoraste de la única persona a la que no puedo renunciar, porque sería mentirte y mentirme. _

_Me dolió saber la verdad... porque mis sueños de darte felicidad parecieron entonces tan absurdos... lo único que mantenía vivo era saberte feliz y ahora sabía que era yo mismo quien te la impedía. Aún así... no puedo decirte que no lo amo o que podría renunciar a él, porque es algo que va más allá de lo que yo puedo o no explicar, algo que nos une... algo que nos ha hecho más de lo que ves... una unidad que traspasa las fronteras del tiempo y el espacio... quizás un componente mágico, porque Remus, después de todo, es un ser humano precioso, pero también una criatura mágica._

_Cuando uno ama es capaz de muchas cosas, Harry... y sería en vano que tratase de explicarte a través de una carta, sólo puedo decirte que cuando te enamores... entenderás a que me refiero. Con esto no quiero decir que tu amor por Remus sea menos verdadero o que simplemente sea falso, al contrario... lo que pretendo decirte es que si bien la vida da muchas vueltas, en una de esas vueltas también te enseña que primero tienes que conocer y querer a mucha gente para que cuando llegue la indicada, sepas reconocerla. _

_Tu amor por Remus es un amor muy noble y puro... un amor, que a mi ver, es un poco idealizado. Un amor como tú, noble y sumamente bondadoso. Un amor platónico. Dime, Harry... ¿conoces y amas la forma de pensar de Remus? El amor se nutre del conocimiento... y crece con el tiempo y con el compartir. Creo que lo que tú conoces de Remus es muy vago, pero no por eso menos valioso. No creo que lo que he vivido con él lo haya vivido nadie más... y en parte se debe a que nos conocimos desde muy jóvenes y desde entonces congeniamos. Insisto, no desprecio lo que tu sientes, pero Harry... dime... ¿es realmente Amor al que te refieres cuando dices: Lo amo?_

_Amar y sufrir van relacionados, y tú, como tantas cosas más, debes saberlo. El que mucho ama, mucho sufre y el que sufre mucho es porque conoció el amor. El dolor no puede rechazarse por completo, es la ley de la vida. Si lo rehuyes quizás tendrás menos lágrimas, pero vivirás en un inmenso y árido desierto. Si aceptas amar te enfrentarás a un oleaje de sentimientos, al temblor de las emociones... El amor hay que aprenderlo y se aprende sufriendo... y el dolor hay que sentirlo, y se siente amando. Sin embargo, y a pesar de lo muy triste que se oiga lo que te estoy escribiendo, una cosa se perfecciona con la otra, porque solo el amor levanta al hombre y solo el dolor lo purifica. Aunque ambos parezcan antagónicos tienen en esencia algo en común que los hace uno. Aprenderás a amar mejor cuando hayas aprendido a sufrir... y aunque desearía ahorrarte todo sufrimiento, es necesario e imposible de evitar por completo. No quiero decir con esto que el amor sea solo sufrir, porque el amor es lo más maravilloso del mundo... es todo lo maravilloso que se dice de él, por eso, la gente es tan cínica respecto a él._

_Cuando naciste fuiste un bebé precioso y ahora eres un muchacho muy atractivo, noble e inteligente, sé que cuando llegue el momento encontrarás a quien amar, y esa persona te amará más que nadie en el mundo... y seguramente cuando ese momento llegue, yo le miraré con malos ojos, celoso, porque sabré que de uno u otro modo, te está alejando de mi, que te alejas para formar tu propio hogar. _

_Desde el momento en que James te depositó en mis brazos, la misma noche en la que naciste y las lágrimas me llenaron los ojos me propuse dártelo todo. Me prometí que aunque estuviese James y Lily, siempre podrías recurrir a mi, y si ellos te faltaban, jamás te faltaría yo. Quise darte una vida con un proyecto, un objetivo, pero por un traidor fui condenado a Azkaban cuando más me necesitabas y no estuve para arrullarte ni para enseñarte a montar su primera escoba. Aún así, te di mi amor de padre, porque era un sueño frustrado que tenía al aceptar mi amor con Remus, pero que se concretó y se hizo realidad en ti. Te di mi amor de padre como se da un árbol, para que te sostuvieras de él, pensando que cuando el huracán y la tempestad amenazaran, yo saldría con mi fuerza a defenderte. Hoy siento que el viento me ganó._

_A lo mejor luego podremos hablar sin discutir y tu entiendas lo que ahora no entiendes y mirar lo que ahora no ves. Sé que yo me marcharé algún día... quizás más pronto de lo que tu mismo y yo quisiera... sin embargo, quiero que sepas que a mi lado siempre habrá un lugarcito tibio, preparado, con la esperanza de no morir antes de verte regresar._

_Quiero por último, decirte que te quiero mucho, Harry... y que a pesar de lo que sientas o pienses... para mi siempre serás mi niño._

_Te quiere,_

_Sirius_

Y Harry dobló la carta, con cuidado, mientras las lágrimas se le escapaban irremediablemente de los ojos... con dolor y desesperación. Sirius, Sirius... Remus... Sirius... ¿por qué¡¡¿POR QUÉ! No era justo, nada era justo. Sentía deseos de sacudirse toda la rabia, de renegar de todo y de todos, sólo... sólo así y de frente enfrentar algo que ahora parecía absurdo y estúpido... que no quería ni podía aceptar. ¿Por qué¿Por qué tenía que perderlos¿No había perdido ya a suficientes personas en su vida¿No existía ya demasiada muerte a su alrededor?. Rebeldía... ¿Por qué aceptar todo eso¿Por qué no cambiarlo? Tenía miedo, sí, miedo que perder más, pero no podía aceptar perderlos a ello tampoco... y el dolor podía más que el miedo... y la obstinación que la soledad...

'-No voy a perderlos... no quiero, no quiero...- se secó las lágrimas con malos resultados, porque aún así las lágrimas se negaban a no escapar.

Sujetó con fuerza uno de los diarios de Remus que había encontrado en la mesita de noche de Sirius en cuanto entró a la habitación.

Había una oportunidad... aunque no sabía cuales serían las consecuencias...

Debía regresar a ese momento en el que descubrió la inocencia de Sirius, en tercer año...

'-Debo evitar que Peter escape esa noche- murmuró Harry con firmeza y las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos, y sin quitar la vista del diario de Remus.

**CONTINUARÁ...**

Hi! Mucho tiempo, lo siento de veras! (Tomoe en versión chibi haciendo varias inclinaciones) Bueno... este a sido uno de los capítulos más deprimentes que he escrito TT.TT ... creo que por eso demoré tanto. En fin¿quién me manda a hacer un fic psicológico? NADIE, así que yo solita me metí en esto y así también tendré que salir (abraza su peluche de Remus). Bien, ahora tengo que decir que necesito muchos reviews con opiniones porque no sé si podré con este fic, aunque haré poso lo posible porque así sea. ¿Qué opinan de ese Sirius? Enloquecido de dolor, pero siempre presente para Harry... ¿James y Lily? Juro que los haré aparecer... ¿Remus? Por supuesto que volverá... ¿Qué tal la discusión con Molly y luego con Harry? Ah, Harry no es malo ni egoísta, eh? Es sólo que hay que tratar de ponerse en su lugar¿Y la pelea de Sirius y Bellatrix? (quién quiere fundar un club anti-Bellatrix conmigo? XD) ¿Y la carta? (cursi, lo sé, pero linda, espero TT.TT), ojalá que haya podido explicar y trasmitir los sentimientos de Harry al perder a Remus. Tengo que confesar que la historia dará muchas vueltas, tampoco puedo hacer predicciones... siento como si este fic se estuviese escribiendo solo (James (con su propio teclado)¿Por qué será? XD) Mira nada más que Harry enamorado de Remus... ¡en mi vida se me había ocurrido cosa semejante! O.o me doy miedo.

Bueno, muchas gracias a quien quiera que siga leyendo esto. Todas sus dudas, comentarios y lo demás en reviews o a mi mail.

Muchos besos,

Tomoe KR Lupin


	4. Intento 2: De apariencias vive el hombre

_**Capítulo 4: **_ **_Intento #2:_ _De apariencias vive el hombre (Parte I)_**

1.

Miraba fijamente el diario que sostenía entre las manos, una sensación extraña en el corazón. El diario de su Remus... negó con la cabeza, con una sonrisa vacilante. Debía dejar de anteponer el posesivo al nombre del licántropo, no era suyo y debía tenerlo muy en mente de ahora en adelante, no podía permitirse un error debido a sus sentimientos. Las manos le temblaron ligeramente.

'-Debo evitar que Peter escape esa noche- murmuró Harry con firmeza y las lágrimas retenidas en los ojos, y sin quitar la vista del diario de Remus.

Abrió el diario, lentamente, como si esperase algo mientras lo hacía, pero como es lógico, nada sucedió, y él pudo apreciar la primera hoja del diario con tranquilidad. Una primera hoja fechada hacía siete años. Harry se mordió suavemente el labio inferior. Era demasiado tiempo, necesitaba uno más contemporáneo, más reciente.

Desvió la vista al montón de diarios dejado sobre la mesita que pertenecían al lupino y que Sirius había guardado celosamente. Meditó un momento, como considerando si sería o no correcto, con un irracional sentimiento de culpa al verse obligado a revisarlos, pero finalmente, luego de una breve lucha interior los tomó todos que eran alrededor de los veinte, con cierta dificultad, antes de lanzarlos sobre la cama, y él sentarse sobre la misma, en posición indio. Y así, con ojos inquietos y manos desesperadas comenzó a buscar la fecha correcta, entre diarios que iban desde el cumpleaños número once de Remus hasta... hasta el día en que Bellatrix le había dado muerte, sin por ello llevar una cuenta consecutiva de los días o incluso de los años.

Le llamó poderosamente la atención un diario encuadernado en verde. Lo recordaba vagamente... quizás... quizás... una que otra vez sobre el escritorio de Remus, cuando aún le hacía clases en Hogwarts, en tercer año. Y con rapidez, los dedos torpes por la inquietud y la emoción de haber encontrado lo buscado, lo tomó, para hojear las páginas y corroborar su propia memoria.

Leyó unas líneas, sólo para saber en que día estaba...

'_No puedo creer que todo lo que por tanto tiempo creí cierto, es mentira... y sin embargo, es tal la felicidad que eso me provoca que creo que incluso el hecho de que me haya visto en la necesidad de renunciar a Hogwarts por la intromisión de Snape, vale la pena._

_Siento como si me hubiesen sacado de encima un enorme peso..._

_Sirius... Sirius... mi Sirius... tantos años recriminándome por amar a un traidor... Dios, ahora sé que jamás lo fue. Pero... igual siento tristeza, dolor... ¿me querrá él? ¿Aún después de todo? ¿Después de que creí en lo que todos decían? Mi Sirius... mi Paddy...'_

Se detuvo de pronto, extrañado y sonrojado por la evidencia. ¿Paddy? ¿Era ese un apelativo cariñoso? Una leve molestia le subió por el estómago, obviando los inevitables celos, concluyó que sonaba lindo... y dulce. No había que ser un genio para pensar que Remus mismo se lo había puesto.

Con creciente nostalgia y emoción, sonrió levemente, sin por ello, dejar de sentir esa desagradable sensación en la oca del estómago. Esperaba que fuese pasando lentamente y que un día se diese cuenta que ya no lo sentiría nunca más... pero por ahora debía dejar de pensar en ello...

Retrocedió una o dos páginas del diario.

'_Fui tan estúpido... ¡¿cómo pude olvidar que era luna llena! Siempre he sido sumamente cuidadoso con las fechas, pero cuando más necesitaba haber hecho las cosas bien... metí la pata. No sé siquiera si Sirius pueda perdonarme... por mi culpa Peter a escapado, su posibilidad de reestablecer su imagen, de que se sepa la verdad... _

_Como siempre no pude controlarme... en cuanto vi la luna y pese a que mis propios pensamientos apuntaban a que no me dejase dominar por el lobo, en una chispa de lucidez en medio del estado, fue inútil..._

_Debí recordarlo antes de abandona la Casa de los Gritos, o quizás en el momento mismo en el que Ron y yo nos esposábamos a Peter para evitar así que escapase..._

Detuvo la lectura, mientras el corazón se le aceleraba. Era el momento que necesitaba. Lo tenía. Pero... pero...

Se sentó, incómodo, en la cama e intentó pensar en que sería lo que haría en cuanto estuviese en la Casa de los Gritos... parecía en realidad muy fácil planear cosas, pero lo cierto es que no debía olvidar tener cuidado en cambiar sólo lo estrictamente necesario. Su mente trajo del olvido el recuerdo del _giratiempo_ que había utilizado en tercer año junto con Mione.

Flash Back 

'_-Hermione —dijo Harry de repente—, ¿y si entrára­mos en la cabaña y nos apoderásemos de Pettigrew?_

'_-¡No! —exclamó Hermione con temor—. ¿No lo entien­des? ¡Estamos rompiendo una de las leyes más importantes de la brujería! ¡Nadie puede cambiar lo ocurrido, nadie! Ya has oído a Dumbledore... Si nos ven..._

Fin del Flash Back 

Pero… él lo estaba haciendo. Hasta en eso no podía ser 'normal', pensó con hastío, aunque... aunque tenía sus ventajas. Él estaba cambiando lo sucedido y tratando de acomodarlo a su antojo. Era un poder en realidad terrible. Se estremeció visiblemente pensando en lo que Voldemort pudiera hacer de poseer ese poder.

Suspiró antes de volver a releer las últimas frases escritas por el licántropo y luego tomó aire. Más le valía ponerse con el hechizo ahora mismo. Así que con una leve sonrisa volvió a sujetar con fuerza el diario al tiempo que repetía mentalmente el hechizo, los ojos fijos en las palabras que por la emoción leía apresuradamente, sin dejar de pensar en el hechizo... las palabras... el hechizo, las palabras... palabras que de repente comenzaron a bailar antes sus ojos, reuniéndose, mezclándose y reordenándose y temblando, y todo comenzó a dar vueltas, como si todo girase a una velocidad impresionante alrededor de él y él fuese lo único que no se movía... volvía a suceder, pero como si fuese la primera vez que sufría el efecto, sintió los mareos y volvió a perder conciencia de tiempo y espacio. Se repitió, infaltable, la sensación de vacío y de velocidad que invadió su cuerpo. La sensación de vértigo, intensa y violenta, la de estar volando en la nada... sus piernas, sus brazos, todo... dando vueltas y vueltas en la nada...

Cuando abrió los ojos lo primero que vio fue como el cuerpo inconsciente de Snape se incorporaba como si ti­raran de él unas cuerdas invisibles atadas a las muñecas, el cuello y las rodillas. La cabeza le colgaba como a una marioneta grotesca y el cuerpo se levantaba unos centímetros sobre el suelo.

Recorrió el lugar rápidamente y reconoció...

Estaban en la Casa de los Gritos...

Cuando vio a Remus cogiendo la capa invisible, el sonido de su propio corazón le retumbó en la cabeza... Remus... Remus... se veía más joven y, lo más importante, estaba vivo. Sirius... Sirius estaba con él y también parecía tener unos cuantos años menos... claro, así debe ser... pensó con tristeza y al mismo tiempo extraña mezcla de alegría, ellos siempre debieron estar juntos...

'-Dos de nosotros deberían encadenarse a esto- dijo Sirius, dándole a Pettigrew un puntapié- sólo para estar seguros.

'-Yo lo haré- se ofreció Remus

'-Y yo- dijo Ron, con furia y cojeando

Sirius hizo aparecer unas esposas macizas ante los ojos de Harry. La alegría que lo invadía evitó que actuase antes, de modo que cuando vio que Pettigrew volvía a encontrarse de pie, con el brazo izquierdo encadena­do al derecho de Remus y Sirius se disponía a esposarle el derecho al izquierdo de Ron, saltó, como si hubiese despertado de un profundo sueño:

'-¡Espera!

'-¿Qué sucede, Harry?- aunque la pregunta fue dirigida con amabilidad, Remus se había volteado a verlo con el ceño fruncido, confundido. Y en un acto que Harry no supo como catalogar, inconsciente o no, dio un paso hacia Sirius, como protegiéndolo. Al notarlo, el muchacho pensó que quizás había creído que se había arrepentido a último momento y no confiaba en la inocencia de Sirius. El rostro serio y demacrado de su padrino parecía pensar lo mismo que el licántropo.

'-Hoy es luna llena- murmuró, mirándolos, apresurado a corregirlos si así fuese el caso- En... y no debe tardar en aparecer, profesor Lupin, de modo que su trasformación está pronta. Creo que yo debería esposarme en el lugar de usted.

Notó sobre él la mirada dorada, fija y brillante, quizás algo asombrada, sólo para que posteriormente el lupino la desviara y la cruzara con la de Sirius. Asimismo el animago lo miró, un segundo antes de virar la vista a las esposas.

'-Harry tiene razón- murmuró finalmente, algo taciturno.

Remus hizo una pequeña, casi imperceptible mueca antes de sonreír, levemente:

'-Sí... claro...- y permitió que Sirius le quitase las esposas al tiempo que observaba como en cambio era Harry quien tomaba su lugar- Será mejor que se marchen...

Y Harry se dispuso a salir de la cueva, no sin antes voltear a ver a los dos adultos que intercambiaban unas últimas palabras. Remus estaba de pie, en el medio de la habitación y Sirius estaba encadenándolo a la cama firmemente sujetada al suelo, en la que anteriormente Ron se había desplomado. Se notaba lo bien que conocían esa casa, y que no era la primera vez que Sirius presenciaba los momentos anteriores a la trasformación de Remus. Negó con la cabeza, tratando de apartar pensamientos egoístas. Siguió caminando... deseando volver al nuevo presente, esperando que Sirius se les uniera para ir al castillo de una vez.

Mientras que en la habitación...

'-Nos veremos, Remus- murmuró Sirius chequeando que estuviese bien sujeto, aferrando sus muñecas entre sus grandes manos, sin apartar la mirada de ellas-... la próxima luna llena Moony no estará solo... lo juro- y se volteó, dispuesto a marcharse

'-¿Sirius?- la voz de Remus detuvo a Sirius cuando estaba marchándose

Sus miradas se cruzaron por espacio de unos segundos. Algo renació en los dorados ojos apagados, así como en el gesto del animago.

'-Suerte- sonrió el licántropo, dulcemente, al final.

2.

La sensación de pesadez que acompañó al lento despertar lo mantuvo algo aturdido por algunos minutos. La cama era tan cómoda y estaba tan cálida... la pereza lo invadió por completo, incapaz de negarse a mover un solo músculo y arrimándose las sábanas al cuerpo con más fuerza... estaba en ese momento en el que aún dormimos pero comenzamos a despertar, y escuchamos los sonidos y todo lo que sucede a nuestro alrededor, aunque con dificultad. Abrió lentamente un ojo para mirar a su alrededor, pero sólo vio lo usual, así que cerró de nuevo el ojo, preguntándose si sería bueno cambiar los afiches de equipos de Quidditch que tenía pegados a la pared por unos más recientes...

...¿Afiches de equipos de Quidditch?...

Se sentó de golpe en la cama, con tanta rapidez que le dio un tirón en la espalda, el cual le arrancó un gemido, pero calló de inmediato y estudió la habitación en la que se haya. Paredes azules, afiches de Quidditch, muchas fotografías sobre la repisa... dudó un momento si levantarse o no, algo reticente ya fuese por la extraña situación que le provocaba algo de confusión como por la duda de no saber si las cosas habían salido bien o no.

'-¡¿Remus!- la voz le llegó desde el otro lado de la puerta, y lo hizo abrir los ojos, incrédulo pero al mismo tiempo no. ¿No era eso lo que esperaba después de todo? Lo cierto es que era tan magnífico que le costó un momento asimilarlo. Pero quedó mucho más asombrado, y con ello, feliz cuando reconoció a quien llamaba al licántropo como su padrino- ¡¿Remus! ¡¿Sabes donde están mis pantalones!- la voz de Sirius le arrancó un profundo suspiro de satisfacción.

'-¿Colgados en el armario?- le llegó la voz del licántropo desde el otro lado de la puerta de la habitación en la que estaba. Había ironía y gracia en la voz.

De momentos lo único que pudo pensar fue que ellos estaban vivos. ¡AMBOS! ¡Esta vez todo había salido perfectamente! ¡TODO! Ellos estaban vivos y ahí mismo, detrás de esa puerta... sólo tenía que abrirla y los volvería a ver. Era irreal... y maravilloso. Una sonrisa le bailaba en los labios sin que pudiera, ni quisiera evitarlo.

'-AH!...- vio girar la manilla de la puerta y cuando se preparaba a verlo entrar, la voz de Sirius volvió a sonar, deteniéndolo - ¿Y mi túnica favorita? ¡¿La azul!

'-¿Junto con las demás?

'-Verdad... verdad...

'-Y la cabeza la tienes sobre los hombros- la acotación lo hizo sonreír, abiertamente.

'-Ah, grac---... ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡REMUS LUPIN!- aunque su padrino se oía ofendido, supo que en realidad tenía una sonrisa en los labios.

'-Voy a despertar a Harry- en cuanto oyó esas palabras vio a Remus, sonreírle divertido desde la puerta- Buenos días, Harry

'-Buenos días- sonrió, automáticamente en cuanto lo vio poner un pie en la habitación- ¿Sirius ha perdido sus pantalones otra vez?

Había algo de hogareño en la escena, un olor a hogar y un ambiente de cariño que jamás había experimentado, y le gustó. Le gustó mucho. Se sentía cómodo, relajado y hasta el lugar tenía la temperatura ideal como para sentirse realmente fenomenal. Si bien había vivido algo semejante con los Weasley nunca había dejado de sentirse tampoco como un intruso en la familia de pelirrojos... pero el sentimiento que en ese momento sentía era incomparable. Era su hogar... SU hogar. Nunca más sería un intruso.

'-Claro que no- bufó el lupino, rascándose la nuca antes de volver a sonreír, sólo para dirigirse a la ventana de la habitación y abrir las cortinas- Ya lo conoces: Es un flojo, sólo quiere que yo le vaya a buscar la ropa y se la tenga lista sobre la cama para cuando salga de la ducha. Es un perrito muy consentido- y le cerró un ojo mientras le sonreía. Una sonrisa preciosa... se sonrojó irremediablemente.

Aquello debía ser un sueño. Demasiado hermoso para ser real. El hogar prefecto... Remus, Sirius... y él. Remus era especial para él, pero... pero... sabía que con el tiempo olvidaría, debía olvidar. Por Sirius, por Remus y por él mismo. No quería destruir esa hermosa familia que se había formado.

'-Hoy te has despertado muy tarde, Harry. ¿Te sientes bien?- no pudo evitar notar que las ropas de Remus no eran de las habituales túnicas parchadas que solía usar. Eran túnicas nuevas. Y vaya que bien se veía con ellas. Se veía que su situación había mejorado.

'-Es que me sentía especialmente cansado, eso es todo- hizo un gesto con la mano, para darle mayor fuerza a sus palabras

'-El desayuno está listo- le acarició la mejilla, con cariño. Harry cerró los ojos, disfrutando la caricia y frunció el ceño cuando la mano se retiró de su piel. Abrió los ojos para ver que Remus se dirigía a la puerta- ¡Ah! Y Ron, Hermione y Ginny pasarán por ti como en diez minutos más.

'-¿QUÉ? O.O

'-Era broma, quedaron de venir en una hora más XP

'-¡REMUS!

El licántropo se rió divertido y le guiñó un ojo antes de cerrar la puerta, evitando así un almohadazazo.

Harry se quedó un momento quieto, sentado en la cama, mirando la puerta por donde Remus había salido. Se llevó la mano, en un acto automático, a la mejilla que el adulto acariciase. Había sido un gesto de cariño, no de amor, se dijo, pero igualmente suspiró, alegre.

Se puso de pie, mirando divertido la pequeña alfombra a sus pies en la que revoloteaba el dibujo de un dragón. Cuando fue a poner el pie encima de él, el animal se apresuró a arrimarse a la esquina contraria y mirarlo levemente molesto. El muchacho solo pudo soltar una risa, animado. Miró a su alrededor y se asomó luego por la ventana. Era un jardín precioso que más parecía un parque entero.

Entonces se preguntó que habría sucedido a partir del momento en el que Sirius hubiese recobrado la libertad y Peter puesto al cargo de los Dementores de Azkaban... pero los recuerdos no venían con mucha claridad. Eran, a de ser posible, más confusos y extraños que la vez anterior.

Harry se metió en la ducha, pensando que quizás eso ayudase a que los recuerdos le llegaran más claros y más rápidos. Y en cuanto cayeron las primeras gotas sobre su cuerpo una serie colores le llenó la cabeza, sólo para organizarse, reunirse y formar formas y figuras, transformándose lentamente en situaciones, personajes y así, recuerdos.

Lo primero de lo que tomó conciencia fue de la propia importancia en el mundo mágico. Ellos eran importantes, tenía una situación privilegiada, gozando de mucho dinero y status, éstos principalmente dados por Sirius. Por un lado estaba toda la herencia de la respetable y honorable familia Black, a la cual se le había sumado una cuantiosa indemnización por los doce años en Azkaban.

Y luego comenzó a recordar episodios, primero una gran fiesta, la imagen de Sirius en todos los diarios... entrevistas, sesiones de fotografía... Sirius renovado, su rostro casi tan hermoso como cuando era un adolescente, vestido con costosas túnicas... y recordó a Remus también... su situación económica había mejorado bastante desde que Sirius lo tomara como su protegido. Remus, siempre al lado de Sirius, en silencio, siempre discreto el precioso lobito, por eso último Harry se obligó a abofetearse mentalmente. Pero así como vio la sonrisa tímida del licántropo vio también el dolor y el miedo en los ojos de su padrino y en los de Remus... y una multitud de caras femeninas, sin nombre ni más, solo caras... hasta que todas se difuminaron y sólo quedó una. Una que se transformó en el rostro de Remus llorando y luego en un Sirius esquivo.

Harry dejó que le agua le cayera sobre el cuerpo, mirando perdido las baldosas blancas de la ducha... tratando de entender porque recordaba esas lágrimas... ¿a dónde iban a ir a parar los recuerdos?

Flash Back 

'_-¿Remus? ¿Remus, porque lloras?- le preguntó al licántropo que sollozaba, sentado en el comedor, con la cabeza oculta entre los brazos, apoyados en la mesa. _

'_-Por nada, Harry- la sonrisa dulce, los ojos dorados llenos de lágrimas, mirándolo con ternura y bondad- ¿sabes que soy un tonto, verdad?_

'_-Remus... no digas eso... -había sentido la mano pálida del lupino acariciándole la mejilla- dime que te pasa- y había tomado la mano del adulto, queriendo aliviar su dolor._

'_-Sirius y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo... es todo._

'_-¿Estás seguro?_

'_-S-sí, Harry- pero lo había abrazado fuerte al segundo y había seguido llorando en su hombro_

'_-¿R-remus?- el asombro había llenado su propia voz_

'_-No importa lo que venga, Harry. _

'_-¿De que hablas?_

'_-Aún cuando Sirius y yo dejáramos de vernos, nosotros nos seguiremos viendo, Harry_

'_-¿Qué pasó, Remus? ¿Acaso te vas a ir? ¿Tan terrible fue esa discusión?_

_Recordó la risa cristalina en medio de las lágrimas y como Remus había negado con la cabeza, mirándolo, dulcemente_

Fin del Flash Back 

Y vio la cara de aquella mujer y al concentrarse un poco más en sus facciones el nombre escapó, maquinal de sus labios, como si la conociera más de lo que él mismo podía pensar, lo cual era muy probable

'-Daphne...

Volvió a ver la risa en los ojos de Remus, una risa teñida por el dolor, la sonrisa dulce sólo para él... Sirius jamás recibía esas sonrisas por parte de Remus. Y las bromas... habían dejado de ser los Merodeadores, sólo eran son amables y corteses desconocidos... y recordó un anillo de oro, un matrimonio... y Sirius vestido de gala... y la sonrisa de Remus...

'-¡¿Harry! ¡¿Te ahogaste o ya estás listo!- el grito de Sirius casi hace que resbale del sobresalto. Se apresuró a envolverse en una toalla y salió al encuentro de su padrino.

'-¡Estoy listo, Sirius! ¡En un minuto salgo!- se puso apresuradamente una polera y se vistió para abajo, tropezando con dos o tres cosas mientras tiraba la toalla para abrir la puerta- ¡Ya estoy!

Sirius estaba parado ahí, con una sonrisa y diversión en los ojos. Estaba muy atractivo y se veía más joven de lo que realmente era. La libertad le había sentado bien... la libertad y cierto licántropo.

'-Apúrate, dormilón. Hoy es nuestro último día de farra- sonrió, mientras le revolvía cariñosamente el pelo

'-¡Para, Sirius!- rió- me vas a despeinar.

'-Jajaja, ¿estabas peinado? No lo noté- lo revolvió con más ganas el cabello

'-Sirius!- intentó mirarlo enojado, pero fracasó estrepitosamente o 

'-Jejeje, bueno, apresura que Remus tiene listo el desayuno.

Y lo miró, mientras se dirigía a las escaleras y entonces, la curiosidad y una multitud de recuerdos y dudas se agolparon en su mente. ¿Por qué si ellos se habían casado... la sonrisa de Remus durante la boda era tan forzada? ¿Por qué la relación de los dos había empeorado luego de la boda? ¿Por qué... había algo obligado entre los dos?

'-¿Sirius?

'-Dime

'-¿Por qué es nuestro último día de juerga?

'-¡Ah!...- su sonrisa amenazó con desmoronarse, pero al momento volvía a sonreír, como el Sirius de cuando eran unos niños. Se acercó a su oído y murmuró, como en secreto- Hoy vuelve la bruja... ya sabes... - y luego rió, aunque había un tono de amargura en su risa que hizo que Harry quisiera gritar por recordar

Sobrevino el silencio entre los dos. Harry tembló, de rabia, de decepción... de frustración... pero sobre todo, de pena, por ellos. Sirius sonrió, con una sonrisa fácil, no la auténtica.

'-¿Sirius?- no pudo evitar mirarlo con reprochen sus ojos. ¿Por qué? ¿Para qué? Había renunciado a él... ¿Para qué Sirius lo dejase solo?

'-¿Otra pregunta? –aunque el tono fue alegre, notó el reproche en la mirada verde- ¿Por qué tan curioso hoy, Harry?- sabía perfectamente porque Harry lo miraba así, no era la primera vez, pero intentó creer que no sabía, que no comprendía... aún cuando comprendiese demasiado bien.

'-¿Y por qué, si no la quieres... te casaste con ella?

3.

En cuanto bajaron a desayunar y se sentaron en el comedor en completo silencio, sin las risas o bromas acostumbradas, Remus supo que algo había pasado sin siquiera verlos... no obstante al ver sus rostros sombríos ni aunque se lo hubiesen explicado con manzanitas le hubiese quedado más claro. Sin embargo, como siempre y haciendo gala de su eterna discreción, sonrió y se apresuró a poner un plato con panqueques con manjar frente Harry y otro con tostadas y café para Sirius, antes de sentarse el mismo, con su té negro.

Como el silencio era algo tenso, intentó entablar conversación, así que sacó una libreta de notas del bolsillo antes de mirar a Harry, que comía sin ganas su desayuno.

'-¿Estás seguro que te sientes bien?- preguntó, alzando una ceja

'-Sí- pero nunca había oído una respuesta más desganada.

'-Muy bien. ¿Harry?- volvía a mirar su libreta- Está muy bien que salgas con Ron, Hermione y Ginny, pero recuerda tus labores en la casa.

'-Sí, Remus- lo miró de reojo. ¿Por qué, pensó, ¿por qué Sirius tenía que casarse? Claro... por eso la mirada de Remus... ellos se amaban pero no decían nada. Ninguno decía nada... ¿por qué nunca se dijeron que se amaban? Todo era perfecto, todo a excepción de la intromisión de esa mujer.

'-Remus, no es necesario que...- Sirius intentó decir algo a favor de su ahijado

'-¿Quién está a cargo de la educación de Harry?- la mirada dorada se tornó algo más dura al mirar al animago, pero a su pregunta sólo hubo silencio, por lo que el licántropo volvió a tomar la palabra- Bien, Harry... sabes que no quiero agobiarte, pero me parece necesario que tengas algunas obligaciones. Sé que no eres un flojo como tu padrino- Harry intentó corresponder la sonrisa de Remus, pero algo no funcionó, quizás porque Sirius no pareció oír siquiera la broma, y porque el mismo tono de Remus era algo denso.- ¿puedes pasar por la pastelería y comprar el pastel que habíamos acordado?

'-¿Eh?- pero eso último lo hizo levantar la vista de golpe y soltó el tenedor, haciendo que sonara al chocar contra la valiosa vajilla. Pero los ojos verdes de Harry no podían evitar mirarlo, confundido- ¿Y por qué vas a comprar un pastel si a ti que quedan tan deliciosos los pasteles de chocolate?

Cayó un silencio pesado sobre ellos. Sirius revolvió pesadamente su tasa de café antes de toser, negándose a mirar a cualquiera de los otros dos y Remus miró un punto fijo en la mesa, como perdido, pero al momento se obligó a volver a sonreír para responderle

'-Sabes que a la señora Black no le gusta como cocino- aunque sonreía, creyó notar la molestia que le producía decir 'Señora Black'.

'-¡PERO SI COCINAS MUY BIEN!- lo miró, con fervor. No podía creer lo lejos que habían llegado las cosas- ¡A mi me gusta mucho el pastel que tú haces! Es el mejor que he probado en toda mi vida.

Remus sonrió con cariño antes de tomarle la mano, suavemente por sobre la mesa y darle un apretón. Un gesto suave, amable, que unidos a la dulce mirada dorada lograron acelerarle el corazón.

'-Eres muy amable, Harry, pero ya sabes... aquí quien manda es...

'-Soy yo- lo interrumpió Sirius e intentó sonreír, aunque su sonrisa pareció muy forzada- Yo también tengo muchos deseos de probar tu pastel, Remus. Hace mucho que no cocinas para nosotros- lo miró, fijamente y con cuidado deslizó su mano en dirección a la de Remus.

'-Sirius- Remus suspiró y retiró la mano sobre la mesa para, en cambio, sujetar su taza de té- No quiero tener problemas con tu esposa, bien? A ella no le gusta y...

'-No los tendrás. Yo asumo...- pero fue bruscamente interrumpido

'-¡He dicho que no, Sirius!- el lobo se puso de pie y tomó su propia taza, sin tocar- Haré pastel para ti, Harry, en cuanto reciba mi sueldo.

Harry lo miró incrédulo. Remus se bebió de un sorbo todo el contenido de la taza y partió a la cocina. El comedor quedó sumido en un incómodo silencio. Sirius había comenzado a revolver su café nuevamente, incapaz de mirar a su ahijado y Harry... Harry no podía creer la actual situación, la que parecía tan sencilla de arreglar y que sin embargo... sin embargo estaba deteriorando la relación entre los dos merodeadores.

'-Esto no está bien- murmuró más para sí que para Sirius, pero su padrino lo oyó.

'-Mira Harry... sé que si insistimos un poco más él terminará haciéndolo...- comenzó a decir, con falso ánimo, refiriéndose al pastel.

'-¡No es eso!- lo miró, incrédulo- ¡¿No lo ves!

'-Harry...

'-¡¿POR QUÉ TE CASATE!- le reclamó al fin, con amargura, poniéndose de pie

'-Daphne es una gran mujer- pero lo dijo de un modo tan automático que Harry no pudo evitar pensar que más que pensarlo, aquella frase era producto de la fuerza de la costumbre. Sus ojos no tenía ni siquiera brillo cuando hablaba de ella.

'-Ella... ella... no puedo creerlo- se dejó caer en la silla- No puedo creer que lo dejaras ir por ella.

Si pensó que Sirius no entendería se equivocó. En los ojos del animago había entendimiento y en un gesto rápido miró hacia la cocina antes de bajar la mirada. Apartó la taza de café y cerró los ojos un momento, para luego mirar a Harry

'-Harry... no es la primera vez que aludes el tema, pero lo cierto es que ella...

'-Me voy- dijo el muchacho entonces, poniéndose de pie, apresuradamente- No quiero oírte hablar de ella. No puedo creer que tú... Dios! Es absurdo! – lo miró, con franco enojo en la mirada verde

'-Harry, espera, creo que debemos hablar- el animago suplicaba con los ojos.

'-Tengo que verme con Mione y Ron... y Ginny- suspiró, algo extrañado aún. ¿Ginny? No es que le cayera mal la hermana de Ron, es más, le agradaba bastante, pero no entendía porque de pronto parecía formar parte de su pequeño grupo.

'-Harry... tú no entiendes. Yo necesito decirte la... verdad.

'-Creo que está más que claro, Sirius- se puso de pie y sin voltearse una sola vez, entró rápidamente a la cocina.

Remus estaba hablando con tres elfos domésticos y dándoles una serie de indicaciones, y él no pudo más que detenerse y mirarlo... ¿acaso era el destino que ellos nunca encontraran la felicidad? ¿Por qué? ¿Es que acaso esos ojos dorados, esa sonrisa que todo lo podía, no merecían la felicidad? ¿Es que acaso su propio padrino no merecía felicidad? Los recuerdos aún hacían una nube dentro de él, pero poco a poco se iban haciendo suyos y aclarando, y todo comenzaba a cobrar sentido.

Mientras miraba la sonrisa amable del licántropo, pensó que quizás era injusto con la mujer, con Daphne... quizás ella nunca había sabido que ellos se amaban, quizás había sido culpa de ellos, quizás ella vivía una mentira y pensaba que su matrimonio iba perfectamente...

Necesitaba saber...

'-¿Harry?- Remus se apresuró hacia él cuando lo vio y los elfos rápidamente se deshicieron en reverencias- ¿qué pasa?

'-Nada... – lo miró, sin estar muy seguro si debía preguntar, si debía hablar de lo que necesitaba hablar o debía ignorar la situación, al menos hasta saber todos los detalles de esa vida- em... ¿sabes donde quedé de juntarme con Mione y Ron?- se decidió por lo segundo, y debía pedirle ayuda a sus amigos.

'-¿Y Ginny?- le sonrió, con ternura

'-Síp, ¿y ella?

'-Deben de estar por llegar- dijo consultando su reloj- ¿Necesitas algo más?

'-No, creo que no... emmm... ¿Remus? ¿A que hora llega la br---, Daphne?

'-Ah!... –creyó ver una mueca, pero si existió fue tan leve y tan rápida que podría haber pasado como una ilusión- a las cinco avisó que llegaría. Me gustaría que estuvieses ya aquí a esa hora, a la señora Black le gustaría que estés presente.

Bufó, molesto. No le gustaba en absoluto esa realidad hipócrita en la que estaba viviendo. Remus sonriendo, fingiendo que era feliz, viviendo con su amigo y su esposa, y con Harry. No le gustaba tanto esa sonrisa de Remus... tan forzada... porque guardaba tanto dolor dentro... no era esa que tenía cuando estaba en tercer año, cuando a pesar del dolor de pensar que la persona amada era un traidor, sonreía, porque era la sonrisa de una persona que ha sacado fuerzas del dolor y a aprendido más de lo que cualquier otra experiencia puede enseñar, porque a pesar de todo, esa sonrisa era sincera... pero la sonrisa de ahora, esa que fingía, a toda hora... que hacía pensar que realmente estaba feliz, que realmente apreciaba a ese matrimonio, que... que se alegraba del matrimonio de Sirius.

Todo eso era una mentira. Vivía en una mentira... y sentía que de tanto mentir Sirius y Remus se estaban perdiendo.

¿Porque soportar todo eso? ¿Por qué fingir? ¿Por qué hacer creer que todo estaba bien? ¿Por las apariencias? ¿Por el estatus? ¿Por el que dirán? No, no podía ser eso... Remus estaba acostumbrado a la discriminación por ser un licántropo y Sirius... Sirius nunca se había dejado llevar por lo que los otros dijeran de él. Su padrino hacía y decía lo que quería, era libre y estaba medio loco, pero aún así era la persona más maravillosa del mundo. No podía aceptar que la felicidad se les hubiese vuelto a negar... ni a Remus, ni a Sirius... ni a él, porque ¿cómo podía ser feliz viendo el dolor de ambos oculto tras sonrisas hipócritas?

'-¿Por qué soportas todo esto, Remus?- preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos- ¿por qué soportas este matrimonio?

'-No sé a lo que te refieres, Harry- le sonrió, aunque Harry supo que no era sincero

'-¿Por qué permitiste que se casaran?

Remus lo miró, fijamente, ya sin sonreír. Parecía que había recibido un golpe en la cabeza. ¿Acaso Harry sabía? ¿Sospechaba siquiera? Y si era así... ¿qué debía hacer?... No, no podía referirse a ello, él siempre había sido discreto.

'-Yo no soy nadie para impedir la felicidad de Sirius... además no había ninguna razón para impedir que ellos...

'-¡Sirius no la ama!

'-Tonterías, Harry. Ellos son muy felices y se amaban... y verás que tendrán muchos hijos, y tú serás como el hermano mayor y...- pero cuando decía esas palabras, con ojos ausentes, más parecía describir su propio sueño de familia feliz junto a Sirius.

'-Yo no quiero hermanos de esa mujer- negó

'-Harry...

'-Esa es la familia que tú quieres proyectar para mi, para Sirius... para ti- insinuó, sin quitar los ojos de Remus. Y era verdad.

'-Harry, por favor...- Remus lo miró de pronto, con dureza, asustado que todo lo que sentía pudiera reflejarse tan bien en su modo de actuar- Te prohíbo que vuelvas a insinuar tal atrocidad...

'-Tú lo amas...

Las palabras que tantas veces se había dicho a si mismo, cobraron un sonido diferente en los labios de Harry. A sus oídos sonaron tan fuerte que creyó que todos en la mansión podrían escucharlo... su propio corazón latió con demasiada fuerza. Aquello que se había negado aceptar luego de que Sirius lo rechazara abiertamente, poco después de salir de Azkaban. Aquello que no quería aceptar ni siquiera recordar... el amor de Sirius sólo había sido un juego, intentó recordarse, pero para él no había nada más que los ojos y la mirada penetrante del animago y sus brazos fuertes. Quería recordar el dolor y la negativa de Sirius, quería recordar las vanas promesas que el animago le hiciera cuando eran unos jóvenes, quería recordar sus propias palabras cuando le había dado todo a Sirius... y luego quería recordar como al final, todo había ido a la basura... como él. Pero era una pelea perdida. Sabía que a pesar de los años aún lo amaba, pero... pero oírlo de los labios de Harry lo asustó.

Si él lo sabía... ¿se habría dado cuenta también Dafne? ¿y Sirius mismo? ¿Lo despreciaría por seguir amándolo pese a su vieja negativa?

Sabía que debía haberse ido hacía mucho tiempo... como alguna vez lo había intentado, justo luego de saber que Sirius se casaría, pero... pero ahora todo parecía tan lejano y absurdo... aunque... la loca idea de escapar rugía con fuerza en su mente.

'-¡Harry, no digas tonterías!- dijo Remus, horrorizado- Nunca, nunca vuelvas a decir algo así. ¿Cómo puedes decir que yo...?

'-Lo amas...- murmuró esta vez, bajando la vista y frunciendo el ceño, sin poder creer que el lupino intentara negarlo tan fervientemente- No puedo creerlo.

Se volteó, sin querer oír lo que el licántropo le decía, odiando todas esas palabras que Remus murmuraba, tratando que olvidar todo lo que, según las propias palabras del lupino eran, malos entendidos, sólo amistad, cariño de muchos años, gratitud, jamás amor.

'-Mentirosos... -quiso gritarles, pero en vez de eso corrió a su habitación, decidido a esperar ahí que sus amigos pasaran por él. No quería ver el rostro de mentira de Remus ni de Sirius... necesitaba pensar en lo que haría. No había renunciado a Remus para que Sirius lo dejase ir, y tampoco podía vivir viendo la infelicidad en los ojos de Remus, escondido tras una falsa sonrisa de bienestar.

4.

La mujer sonrió y dio un profundo suspiro antes de mirar alrededor. Otra vez en casa. Dejó las maletas a un lado y miró a su esposo con ojos llenos de cariño... pero su sonrisa flaqueó al ver como Sirius miraba de reojo al licántropo, presente también en la bienvenida.

'-He vuelto, Sirius –abrió los brazos y sonrió más firmemente- ¿No vas a darme la bienvenida?

Daphne Black era una mujer alta, esbelta y preciosa. El cabello miel hasta la cintura, los ojos verdes, de ademanes suaves y finos, heredera de una importante familia de magos de sangre pura.

'-Claro, Daph, cariño- el animago avanzó sonriendo hasta ella y le dio un caluroso abrazo. Daphne lo rodeó por el cuello y lo besó intensamente, lo cual fue correspondido con energía por parte de Sirius.

Cualquier que los viera pensaría que estaban profundamente enamorados el uno del otro, y Remus que permanecía en silencio, la mirada gacha, pegada al piso, el cuerpo ligeramente inclinado hacia delante en una pequeña reverencia, estaba convencido de ello. Ellos se amaban, y se lo repetía cada vez que miraba al animago, ansiando sus brazos, sus labios, su amor.

'-¿Y Harry?- la voz de la mujer le hizo levantar la vista y vio, que aún abrazada de Sirius miraba a su alrededor, buscando al muchacho.

'-No ha vuelto aún... ya sabes- Sirius sonrió, pero inconsciente buscó la mirada que Remus, quien en ese preciso momento consultaba su reloj, algo contrariado, tratando de disimular el dolor que le producía ver a la feliz pareja -Creo que salió con su novia, Ron y Mione. ¿No es cierto, Remus?

'-Sí- Remus sonrió, levemente antes de volver a inclinar la cabeza al ver que Daphne lo miraba, fijamente.

'-Claro, claro... –se separó de su esposo y miró pensativa a su alrededor, como esperando de un momento a otro que Harry apareciera- pero pensé que estaría esperando para recibirme también. Sé que no me tiene mucho aprecio, pero...

'-Claro que no, linda. Harry te quiere mucho- Sirius la besó suavemente en la mejilla antes de tomarle la mano, sin siquiera sospechar el dolor que la acción le provocaba al lupino.

'-Por supuesto- aunque hubo un acento irónico en su voz que no pasó desapercibida para ninguno de los dos amigos. La mujer aferró con más fuerza la mano de Sirius y le susurró al oído- Eso es lo que pasa por tener a Harry bajo la tutoría de un... una persona así- pero a pesar del tono sumamente suave, Remus escuchó perfectamente la obvia y nueva crítica que le era dirigida, pero como siempre, no dijo nada.

'-Daphne...- Sirius miró a su esposa con el ceño fruncido.

'-Pero bueno... ¿por qué no vamos a la sala y conversamos? –le acarició la mejilla y le sonrió- Tengo tanto que contarte, amor. ¿Lupin?

'-¿Sí, señora?

'-Lleva mis maletas mi habitación

'-Daphne, eso pueden hacerlo los elfos---comenzó Sirius. Le hartaba el trato siempre despectivo de su esposa con su lobito... con Remus.

'-Los elfos son muy descuidados con eso... aunque no es que un licántropo pueda serlo mucho más... tienes razón, Sirius– sonrió amablemente antes de volver a mirar a Remus, como si de una alimaña se tratara- Lupin, dile a los elfos que suban mis maletas.

¿Por qué permitía que lo humillaran? ¿Qué lo pisotearan? Remus apretó los dientes. Aún siendo un licántropo jamás había permitido que nadie lo humillara como lo hacía Daphne, y aunque siempre que esa escena se repetía, volvía sobre los mismo pensamientos, seguía ahí, sin decir nunca nada. Guardando todo, sin quejarse nunca, tratando de contener su propio dolor... aguantando las lágrimas que el dolor, la humillación y el amor no correspondido creaban. ¿Por qué lo hacía, se preguntó como otras tantas veces, ¿por qué aguantaba?. Y también, como tantas veces, se recordó: Harry... por Harry... por Sirius, sólo para verlo, para saber que es feliz, para sentir esa pequeña mota de felicidad al ver a Sirius feliz... pero más que nada por Harry. Harry, la única persona que lo apreciaba lo suficiente, la única por lo que soportaba todo esto... porque Sirius vivía en su propio paraíso. Y él era un simple y estúpido licántropo que mendigaba y vivía de la felicidad de los otros.

'-Sí, señora- murmuró al fin

Daphne arrastró a Sirius a la sala, mientras hablaba sin parar. Los ojos del animago se desviaron a la figura del lupino que en ese momento estaba ordenándole a unos elfos las instrucciones indicadas por su esposa.

Un sentimiento de culpa, de amargas ganas de gritar le envenenaban el corazón. Quizás nunca debió haberlo obligado a quedarse, porque después de todo, había sido él quien lo obligara a permanecer a su lado, aún cuando el licántropo le había pedido irse... quizás se había equivocado y tendría que haberlo dejado marchar... aunque nunca lo hubiese vuelvo a ver. No lo obligaría al menos a sufrir esas humillaciones. Pero había sido un egoísta... y con el solo pensar en que no lo vería había sobrepuesto su interés al bienestar de Remus, y así, lo había obligado a permanecer junto a él.

En cuanto cerró la puerta de la sala y su esposa enumeraba un montón de cosas que, como siempre, no tenía idea de que trataban, la tomó con rudeza del brazo y la miró, con ojos asesinos.

'-¿Porque lo tratas así? Pensé que quizás el viaje te bajaría los aires de grandeza que se te han subido a la cabeza

Daphne lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, pero al momento sonrió y le acarició el rostro al animago. Trató de revestirse nuevamente del papel de esposa perfecta y comprensible, de amorosa dueña de casa. Trató de borrar al licántropo de sus pensamientos, pero como siempre... como siempre todo iba a él tarde o temprano.

'-Sirius, por Dios, no vamos a pelear por un híbrido

'-¡Te he dicho que jamás lo llames así!- y apretó con más fuerza el delicado brazo. La mujer lo miró, enojada antes de zafarse de un tirón.

'-¡Suéltame!... – se arregló la ropa y lo miró, con burla- Había olvidado que hablamos de tu adorado lobito

'-No lo llames así. Nunca

'-¿Cómo? ¿Lobito? ¿Adorado? ¿O acaso me vas a decir que sólo tú puedes llamarlo así?

Era obvio, lo sabía. Era demasiado obvio, no sería la primera vez que él y Daphne discutían por lo mismo. No sería la primera vez que la mujer le recriminaba lo mismo o lo pillaba echándole miradas al licántropo. Sabía que si quería una vida tranquila debía evitar dejar al descubierto sus sentimientos y de paso ahorrarle problemas a Remus, pero no podía... ¿cómo obviar su presencia si estaba tan cerca, tan al alcance de su mano? Quizás si lo dejaba marcharse... no sería la primera vez que Remus le decía que quería irse, que lo dejara irse de una maldita vez... pero la necesidad de tenerlo a su lado, de poder verlo...

Era un cerdo, pensó. Lo chantajeaba para que no se fuera con Harry... y sintió amargos deseos de llorar de su propio patetismo... Él, que podía tenerlo todo, era lo único que quería y lo único que no podía tener. Remus.

Si Harry supiera que él mismo era la razón por la que Remus permanecía en esa casa

Racconto 

'_-¿Sirius?- Remus se asomó lentamente por la puerta del despacho donde Sirius generalmente solía descansar o meditar. Estaba vestido con una de sus antiguas túnicas, café, con dos o tres parches, una capa de viaje verde y una maleta en la mano izquierda._

'_-¿Qué haces con esas maletas? ¿Piensas marcharte?- había preguntado con vaso de firewhiskey en la mano y una botella medio vacía sobre la mesa. El tono era de burla, éste dado mayormente porque tenía demasiado alcohol en la sangre y por ese sentimiento de estúpida seguridad al pensar que Remus jamás se alejaría de él. _

'_-Exactamente- La respuesta del licántropo lo dejó helado. Le congeló hasta la médula de los huesos y apartó algo el efecto del alcohol._

_Remus lo miró serio y en respuesta el animago lo miró de similar modo. En la cabeza de Sirius rugiendo una sola palabra: MÍO. Remus era suyo, ¿es que acaso el lupino lo había olvidado? ¿o había otro? ¿OTRO? La sangre le ardió en las venas. Pero... pero... no lo había rechazado el mismo hacía poco más de un año? ¿Por qué entonces ahora se negaba a aceptar que Remus pudiera querer a otro? ¿Orgullo, amor propio o... o amor?_

'_-¿Estás de broma, no?- la voz seria y, en cierto modo, despectiva no hicieron que el lupino bajase la dorada mirada._

'_-Por supuesto que no. –Remus negó con la cabeza y se adelantó, dejando su maleta en el umbral del despacho.- Ahora estás casado y necesitas mayor espacio, además... –titubeó un momento antes de retomar su hablar firme pero suave- a tu esposa le molesta mi presencia y no quiero que tengas problemas con ella por mi condición._

'_-Ella jamás podría...- sonrió, divertido por los necios pensamientos de su 'amigo'._

'_-Ella aceptó casarse contigo, Padfoot... –dijo con voz cansina, como tratándole de explicar a un niño pequeño un problema de suma y resta como por centésima vez-y que yo sepa en los papeles no salía en ninguna parte que tendría que cargar con un licántropo también._

_Remus entendía a Daphne, no podía ser cínico. Era lógico que ella lo despreciara, él mismo no aceptaría que permaneciera en la mansión Black de estar en el lugar de la mujer. Había que ser tonto para permitir al antiguo amante vivir bajo el mismo techo de la pareja, peor Sirius no parecía entender es, mas... mas por otro lado... ¿qué más daba? ¿Acaso Daphne no confiaba en el amor de su esposo? Y él no iba a ser el segundo plato de nadie, y menos de un hombre casado._

'_-Pero tú eres mi amigo... yo... yo no puedo permitir que te marches... yo te necesito... – la última frase le salió del fondo del corazón, en su incredulidad ante la seriedad de las palabras del lupino y en su propia desesperación por hacerlo recapacitar, pero al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho, se apresuró a agregar- Harry te necesita!_

'_-Tú no me necesitas- la voz de Remus fue firme y en cierta forma tratando de auto-convencerse al tiempo que lo ratificaba a Sirius- tienes a Daphne, en cuanto a Harry... te tendrá a ti y a tu esposa para que lo cuiden y críen, de modo que creo que llegó el momento en el que el viejo lobo tiene que desaparecer- lo dijo con una sonrisa que trató de ser amigable._

_La verdad es que su relación de amistad se había visto seriamente dañada, esto principalmente a que su amor por el animago no había desaparecido. Él era un licántropo y jamás podría dejar de amar a su pareja, la que había elegido para compartir el resto de su vida, pero... pero lo cierto es que su pareja lo había botado... la amistad se había roto, igual que su corazón. Era consiente de que había pasado su tiempo. Ya no había cabida para él en la vida de Sirius y debía optar por comenzar nuevamente, pero lejos de él, aunque sabía que jamás podría olvidarlo..._

'_-No puedes irte. Te lo prohíbo- la voz demandante del animago lo devolvió a la realidad_

'_-¿Me lo prohíbes?- lo miró, con la ceja alzada _

'_-SÍ!- golpeó la mesa con el vaso que seguía sujetando, ahora vacío._

'_-¿No crees que ya estamos lo suficientemente grandes como para que caigamos en este juego absurdo, Padfoot?_

_Absurdo. Todo era absurdo. Había sido absurdo que él se enamorase del animago conociéndolo como lo conocía. Había sido absurda la relación que sostuvieran, porque absurdo había sido creer que las palabras de Sirius eran sinceras. ¿Quién, en su sano juicio, iba a querer compartir el resto de su vida con un licántropo? Sabía que había sido su propia estupidez la que lo condenara a estar solo el resto de su vida, porque había querido creer palabras de amor, que nunca fueron más que una amistad disfrazada de un juego placentero, en el que ambos disfrutaron, pero que cuando llegó el fin, solo él perdió... y solo él se destruyó, porque él realmente había llegado a amar a Sirius. Amarlo más allá de cualquier otra persona en este mundo... pero la verdad dolía, porque lo que para él fueron los años más dulces y hermosos de su vida, para el animago simplemente fueron meses de un juego cómodo que se alargó demasiado hasta convertirse en una rutina de búsqueda de sensaciones en el cuerpo de uno de sus mejores amigos._

'_-No es un juego. No puedes irte y esa es mi última palabra_

_¿Vivir sin la mirada dorada? Sólo hasta ese entonces se dio cuenta que lo que había querido olvidar era inolvidable, porque tenía escrito con sangre en el corazón el nombre del licántropo... había querido creer que era amistad disfrazada con pinceladas de placer lo que lo había llevado a decir 'te amo' en el pasado, pero no... él realmente NECESITABA los ojos dorados, los necesitaba para sentir que algo en esa estúpida y vacía vida de apariencias valía la pena. Él NECESITABA la sonrisa dulce para existir, para abrazar la vida, para sentirse vivo, para abrir los ojos cada mañana, para... Dios! Necesitaba con desesperación su presencia confortante, necesitaba estrecharlo violentamente contra él y sentir que nunca se iría, necesitaba creer que aún él era lo más importante para el licántropo. Una dolorosa necesidad porque ese juego de placer no era más que un dulce amor que él se había negado a aceptar en su propia inseguridad, en su propio temor..._

'_-Pues muy bonito, pero yo ya me voy. Tengo todo listo, así que con tu permiso...- se volteó, molesto e irritado. _

_¿Acaso no lo había rechazado? ¿No había tirado su amor al suelo para pisotearlo? ¿Por qué ahora se negaba a dejarlo partir? ¿No lo había herido ya suficiente? ¿Acaso había olvidado que lo había condenado para siempre a la soledad?_

'_-¿A dónde irás?- Sirius le detuvo con firmeza._

'_-Estoy viendo unas cabañas al norte de Liverpool. Si alguna vez me necesitas puedes buscarme ahí.- y cogió su maleta, dispuesto a olvidar el día que se enamoró de su mejor amigo_

'_-No dejaré que te marches-y lo sujetó de la muñeca con varonil arranque y celosa posesión._

_Porque TE AMO, pensó Sirius. Los ojos azules clavados a los dorados, la mano del animago enterrándose en la piel pálida del licántropo. Se estaba yendo, se estaba yendo porque él mismo lo había alejado para siempre, y quiso gritarle que permaneciera a su lado, que jamás fue un juego, que quería estrecharlo, que daría la vida por él... y gritar que no lo dejase nunca, que lo dejase amarlo, besarlo... pero nunca irse. Te amo... pero calló, porque había sido su propia estupidez la que lo apartase, y le dio vergüenza y miedo._

'_-¿Y como vas a impedirlo?_

'_-Si te vas... si te vas..._

'_-Me sacarás de la lista de regalos de Navidad?-ironía, ironía cargada de dolor. ¿Por qué seguía dañándolo, escarbando la herida hasta hacerla sangrar?_

'_-Vetaré tus visitas a Harry- declaró con fuerza dispuesto a todo. Todo... Todo, excepto perderlo._

'_-¿Qué?- lo hubieses esperado todo, excepto que Sirius lo chantajeara con algo tan bajo. Y dudó, porque no podía ni quería dejar a Harry... y Sirius lo notó en ese momento y se sujetó con más fuerza a ese argumento._

'_-Eso. Recurriré a tribunales para que no lo veas nunca más- fue cruel, pero con obstinación se dispuso a defenderse, a mantenerlo a su lado aunque no fuese el mejor modo. En su propia desesperación no midió las consecuencias_

'_-Tú no puedes...- los ojos dorados incrédulos, teñidos por el dolor y la rabia._

'_-Puedo. Sólo debo abogar a tu condición de licántropo_

_Humillación. ¿No había trapeado el piso lo suficiente con su amor como para ahora sacarle en cara su condición medio animal? ¿O... o era eso? Sí... quizás Sirius nunca había terminado de perdonarse haberse metido con un medio humano... un mago de sangre pura con un ser que ni siquiera era totalmente humano. Pero no había elegido ser así... ¿no había amado lo suficientemente a Sirius como para que le perdonase su falta? ¿Su amor no había sido lo suficientemente puro, ni fuerte... ni valioso?... _

_Porque me haces esto... ¿por qué me hieres? No te he amado lo suficiente? ¿No ves que aún ahora te amo tanto? ¿Por qué me humillas? ¿Me degradas? ¿Me rompes?... ¿tanto amor... y sólo me das tu odio? ¿Por qué me odias? ¿Acaso no ves que yo solo puedo amarte? ¿Acaso no te das cuenta que te daría el alma si me la pidieras? Por favor... ámame... ámame y no me destruyas más._

'_-No puedes estar hablando en serio- murmuró al fin, sintiendo como algo dentro de él se rompía para siempre_

'_-Créeme que sí... no voy a permitir que te marches de mi lado_

'_-¿Por qué me haces esto, mierda!- la pregunta surgió amargamente de los labios que habían comenzado a temblar._

'_-Eres mío._

'_-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Tú mismo te encargaste de recordármelo.- y lo miró con un 'déjame vivir' impreso en los ojos dorados._

'_-No voy a dejar que seas de nadie más, entiendes? Quiero estar seguro que estarás siempre para mi- y lo que solo fue dicho por amor, se malinterpretó por egoísmo._

'_-No puedes ser tan cínico, Sirius Black. Eres tú el que se ha casado!- trató de apartarse, de golpearlo, de odiarlo... pero solo fue capaz de sentir el vacío._

_Estaba casado, eso era cierto, porque tuvo miedo de aceptar que seguía enamorado de su amigo, porque quiso comenzar de nuevo y fue incapaz de creer que lo que había brotado entre ellos dos pudiera soportar doce años de Azkaban, soledad y discriminación. Pero por sobre todo... no creyó en su propio amor hacia el lupino... quizás... quizás entonces... aún quedaba una posibilidad..._

'_-Pero... pero... pero puedes ser mi amante...- declaró al fin, en un susurró, sujetando las pálidas muñecas_

_PLAF! Las mejillas del licántropo estaban rojas, ya fuese por la humillación, por la vergüenza, por la rabiar. Él amaba a Sirius, pero no iba a permitir que él se burlara así de él. ¡¡AMANTE! Ni siquiera podía creer que ese hombre tuviese el descaro de proponerle tamaña aberración. Él nunca le había mendigado amor a nadie y no sería que comenzara ahora._

_Sirius sintió arder su mejilla, producto de su propia estupidez. Y se reprendió a sí mismo por haber tenido la desfachatez de pensarlo siquiera. Remus no se merecía ser amante de nadie. ¿Pero había otro modo de tenerlo?_

'_-Tú me quieres- murmuró aún sintiendo el golpe proporcionado_

'_-¿Crees que eso importa ya?_

'_-Dime como podemos estar juntos entonces_

'_-No hay forma. Tú te casaste, tú elegiste..._

'_-No sabes sobre la presión en la que me vi envuelto en ese momento y..._

'_-No es mi culpa. Asume tu responsabilidad, Sirius Black, madura de una vez. SI te casaste entonces olvídate de mi y de lo que alguna vez tuvimos_

'_-Tú no entiendes. Aún tenemos una oportunidad_

'_-Toda mi vida he sido consecuente. No voy a cambiar ahora, no voy a denigrarme por tu propia satisfacción ni voy a arruinarle la vida a una mujer que no tiene culpa de que tú seas un cobarde de mierda._

_Sirius lo sujetó con violencia para besarlo salvajemente, empujándolo sobre el escritorio de caoba, tocándolo con manos afiebradas que se deslizaban debajo de la ropa. Los besos apasionados bajaron por el pálido cuello al tiempo que el lupino gemía levemente, tratando de librarse de la dulce tortura._

'_-P-para!... PARA!- le dio un rodillazo en la boca del estómago -No voy a caer en tu maldito juego. Yo ya no te amo, Sirius, y aún cuando así fuese... si quieres a otro metido en tu cama cuando no esté tu esposa, no seré yo esa persona. Me ofende incluso que hayas tenido el descaro de proponérmelo. ¿para que quieres seguir manteniéndome aquí si no me amas? ¿No fuiste tú quien me rechazó?_

_Pero Sirius no pudo decir nada, porque al verlo ahí, frente a él, enrojecido, pequeño, dulce... pero firme, tan plantado ante la vida, se dio cuenta que había cometido el peor error de su vida al casarse._

'_-... es mi última palabra. Si te vas, olvídate de Harry- murmuró, incapaz de decir otra cosa_

Fin del Racconto 

'-Es mi mejor amigo, no voy a permitir que lo humilles, me oyes?- dijo al fin, molesto

'-¿Es quién calienta mi cama mientras yo viajo, no? No te conviene que él se enoje... ¿con quien lo vas a hacer cuando...? – pero el animago la miró con violencia inusitada y de pronto estaba estampada en la pared y tuvo que dejar escapar un pequeño gemido de dolor. Sirius la sujetaba fuertemente y sus rostros estaban a menos de un centímetro.

'-No te vuelvas a referir a él así...- fue un murmullo, pero tan frío y lleno de odio que le recorrió la espalda- nunca le he tocado desde que me casé contigo.

'-¿Crees que estoy ciega, Sirius? –lo miró con enojo también. Hacía mucho que había decidido enfrentar al animago, pese a su estado alterado cuando se referían mal a su 'amigo'- ¡Por Dios! He visto como lo miras... te lo comes con la mirada! Permití que trabajara en nuestra casa pese a que no lo soporto, sólo porque...

'-Porque si lo corres de esta casa, te dejo de patitas en la calle- una mirada enloquecida

'-Porque te quiero, no quiero que nos divorciemos- corrigió Daphne, sujeta aún por Sirius- pero sólo tienes ojos para él...

La soltó para dejarse caer en el sillón, masajeándose las sienes.

'-Eres una loca- murmuró al fin

'-¿Loca, yo? ¡Tú eres el depravado que mira a un hombre lobo!

'-¡TE HE DICHO QUE TE CALLES!- la mirada de un loco en las bellas orbes azules. Una mirada que entremezclaba perfecta desesperanza, dolor y rabia.

'-No voy a permitir que me pases a llevar- exclamó la mujer, digna.

'-No, es cierto... – se relajó, descansando la cabeza en el respaldo del sillón así como todo el cuerpo- debemos seguir fingiendo que somos el matrimonio perfecto

'-Lo somos, Sirius... –dijo Daphne mirándolo seriamente, solo para al momento sentarse junto a él- o podríamos serlo... sólo olvídate de él.

'-No tienes idea de lo que me estás pidiendo- murmuró mirando como las finas manos de su esposa tomaban las suyas.

'-Ya, ya... porque comenzamos a pelear?- preguntó entonces la mujer, obviando las palabras de él, como si nunca hubiesen existido

'-Porque insultaste a Moony

'-A... claro... él, siempre él...- y había tristeza en la mirada verde, la tristeza de quien ama a quien no la amaba- Sirius... lo siento, bien? Es sólo que imagina... – sonrió levemente, obligándolo a mirarla, sujetando fuerte las grandes y bronceadas manos del animago entre las suyas, delicadas y finas- estoy tres semanas fuera de casa y lo primero que veo cuando llego es tu mirada de perro en celo, pegada a él... ¿cómo quieres que me sienta?

'-Demonios...- el hombre se apartó levemente. Entendía que Daphne lo odiara, incluso podía permitirlo... pero no que se descargara con Moony, mucho menos por su culpa.

'-Tienes una imagen que mantener... pero sobretodo está Harry- volvió a sacar lo único que podía hacer que Sirius se mantuviera tranquilo y no le diera más vueltas al tema

'-Sí, Harry...-murmuró mirando los ojos verdes de su esposa con intensidad, verdes que le recordaban a los de su ahijado y una de sus mejores amigas, ahora muerta: Lily. Y acarició lentamente el cabello largo de Daphne, pensando en Moony...- ¿Daph?

'-Dime-la mujer le puso la mano sobre el hombro con cuidado sin soltar con su otra mano la mano de Sirius, e intentó escrutar la expresión del animago con una sonrisa, sin buenos resultados.

'-¿Cómo puedes soportarme?- la mujer meditó un segundo la respuesta, porque ella misma se había hecho esa pregunta muchas veces, pero la respuesta murió amargamente en sus labios cuando Sirius declaró -Todo esto fue un error

'-¿Qué lo fue, Sirius?

'-Nunca debimos casarnos... si no nos hubiésemos casado yo podría estar con él.

5.

'-¿Estás bien?- la mirada extrañada de Mione no lo dejaba tranquilo, y lo inquietaba de sobremanera, pero ¿qué podía hacer? Era normal que Mione lo hubiese notado

'-¿Harry?- Ginny lo miró, con el ceño fruncido, pero actitud preocupada- Ey! Te sientes bien

'-Sí, sí... perdona es que...

'-Problemas con Sirius y Remus otra vez, no?- Ginny torció el gesto y apretó un poco más fuerte la mano de Harry- Tienes que ser fuerte, Harry.

'-Sí...- y le sonrió a la pelirroja que lo sujetaba con firmeza de la mano- gracias...

'-Te amo- lo besó breve, pero dulcemente en los labios, para indignación de Ron

'-Oigan! No se pasen! Estoy yo presente- saltó de inmediato el pelirrojo

'-Ja, para lo que me importa- la pelirroja le sacó la lengua a su hermano, con obstinación y Harry, levemente sonrojado, se rió, igual que Mione

Miró a ambos pelirrojos molestar y correr un rato, mirando especialmente la figura femenina y graciosa de la pelirroja. Vaya sorpresa se había llevado cuando la chica lo besó impulsivamente en los labios y lo tomó de la mano. Algo de su asombro debió, y estaba seguro, reconocerse en su rostro, porque al momento sus dos amigos y la pelirroja se apresuraron a que se sentara y les dijera que había sucedido. Intentó excusarse como pudo al tiempo que le bombardeaban la mente con imágenes de él y la pelirroja saliendo juntos y luego él mismo declarándosele a la chica.

Había sido raro. No había pensado así de Ginny hasta ese momento... después de todo, era la hermana de Ron... la hermana pequeña... la niña que siempre lo había mirado con admiración, ahora convertida en su novia... tan dueña de sí misma, tan segura, tan plantada frente a la vida, tan fuerte... era hermosa, hermosa y sumamente interesante, pero nunca había pensado en ella así.

'-Harry Potter, defiéndeme- la pelirroja corrió hacia él y le sacó la lengua antes de esconderse tras él de su hermano, riendo graciosamente- dile a ese bestia que no trate así a las damas

'-Jajaja, Ron, no me pongas en esta situación, por favor- levantó las manos como mostrando que estaba indefenso, pero notó como la chica sacaba la varita y se apresuró a ponerse delante de ella para que su amigo no lo notara

'-¡Con ustedes no se puede! No la defiendas, Harry- lo regañó el pelirrojo

'-Tarantallegra!- exclamó su hermana, haciendo de inmediato que Ron cayera al suelo, riéndose a no más poder, risa que terminó contagiándose a los otros tres.

Terminaron en el Callejón Diagonal, en Flourish y Blotts, tomando un helado, riendo y hablando de cosas sin importancia. Ya al final de la jornada Harry había terminado de adquirir gran parte de sus recuerdos, así que se había sumido en ellos con aire pensativo mientras sus amigos y Ginny hablaban de lo bien que le sentaría a Snape una lavada de pelo.

'-¿Harry?- Mione lo miraba, seriamente

'-¿Y Ron y Ginny?- miró a su alrededor para ver que estaban solos

'-Ginny fue al tocador y Ron por más helado- la muchacha sonrió antes de volver ha hablar- ¿Qué pasa, Harry?

'-¿De que hablas?

'-Estás extraño. ¿Hay algo que te inquieta, no es así?

Su primera reacción fue negarlo, pero luego de pensarlo por unos segundos concluyó que no valía la pena y quizás Mione pudiera complementar sus propios recuerdos. Ella siempre había sido una buena amiga y ahora necesitaba confiarle lo que pensaba alguien para ver si había solución posible. Y aunque no sabía si sería un buen lugar ni un buen momento, habló:

'-En realidad sí

'-Puedes contármelo, o si prefieres que Ginny...

'-No, no- negó lentamente con la cabeza- En realidad es contigo con quien necesito hablar. Es sobre Sirius y Remus

'-Lo imaginé- asintió la chica con suavidad- ¿Han tenido otra discusión?

'-Sí, y creo que cada vez son más frecuentes. Pensaba si no hay una manera de...

'-¿Unirlos?

'-Eran buenos amigos antes de que Sirius se casara, pero...

'-No es necesario que finjas conmigo, Harry. Se ve que entre ellos dos hubo más que una amistad- la chica lo miró, con entendimiento y Harry sintió, lentamente, asombrado de la percepción de la chica.

'-Sé que Sirius se comportó mal. Toda esa cantidad de mujeres que pasaron por su vida luego de que fue declarado inocente... era lógico que produjeran inseguridad en Remus y que no se atreviera a hablarle de lo que sentía. Comprendo a Remus, pero ¿Sirius? Me siento tan decepcionado de él

'-¿Has hablado con él?

'-Muchas veces a querido hablarme de ello... él sospecha que yo sé... pero...- bajó la vista- nunca he tenido el valor para poder conversar sobre ello.

'-Deberías. Quizás puedas ayudar

'-Pero es que sé que él tratará de excusarse, excusas tontas y absurdas... y no hay excusa para lo que hizo

'-¿No has pensado que quizás... el error lo cometió Remus? Creo que no te vendría mal esa conversación con Sirius... y quizás tampoco una con Remus ¿Él nunca te ha contado nada?

'-Nunca. Hoy... tuve un impulso que no pude controlar y le dije...

'-¿Qué?

'-Pues, fue algo tonto, quizás no debí decirlo. Le dije que yo sabía que él amaba a Sirius

'-¿Cómo reaccionó?

'-Se agitó un poco, pero no perdió la calma. Me dijo que me equivocaba, que era un malentendido...

'-Háblalo Harry... si no los ayudas tú creo que ellos jamás hablarán. En cuanto a Daphne...

'-No quiero saber nada de esa mujer

'-No seas injusto con ella. Ella no es la culpable de lo que haya sucedido entre ellos dos

'-¿Realmente lo crees? Ella se interpuso

'-Sirius le pidió matrimonio

'-No puedo aceptarla

'-Está bien. Es tu decisión, pero ten en cuenta que ella es solo una víctima más de esta gran tragedia.

6.

Amaba esa mecedora, porque era lo mejor de la jornada: Dejarse caer sobre ella, con un buen libro en una mano y una barra de chocolate en la otra, y mirar por la ventana que daba el precioso jardín de la Mansión Black. Eso sí valía la pena.

Miró el leve reflejo que le devolvía la ventana. Su reflejo se veía más joven que él, quizás porque era tan leve que no podía marcar las pequeñas arrugas que se habían formado algo prematuramente en los costados de sus ojos, ni los hilos plateados que se mezclaban con su cabello miel ni mucho menos la tristeza y la decepción que solo el tiempo puede dejar en la mirada... y en cambio, podía observar su cabello algo desordenado, sus ojos dorados brillantes y la tersa piel de sus mejillas. Aún conservaba algo de su antiguo atractivo, pensó con nostalgia, y la vida cómoda que había estado viviendo ayudaba al caso.

Desde que Sirius lo tomase como su protegido su situación económica había mejorado increíblemente. Tenía túnicas impecables, una habitación hermosa y de vez en cuando podía permitirse uno que otro lujo. Claro está, había tenido que regatear su sueldo hacia abajo, porque Sirius casi quería darle la mitad de su fortuna y eso no era correcto, mucho menos ahora que estaba casado.

Suspiró otra vez y colocó las tomas manos sobre la tapa del libro que iba a comenzar a leer antes de mirar fijamente por la ventana como el verde del jardín se fundía con el dorado-rojizo del atardecer.

Sirius... como siempre todo partía y terminaba en él. Siempre había sido así para él. Había pensado mucho lo que haría, pero ya lo tenía decidido: No soportaba un día más en esa casa. La estadía ya era una pesadilla y él quería una vida tranquila.

En menos de un año Harry ya habría alcanzado la mayoría de edad y con ello, aún cuando Sirius quisiera vetar sus encuentros con el muchacho, no podría si Harry lo quería... de modo que dentro de un mes sería libre... totalmente libre. Dejaría una nota para Harry con su dirección diciéndole que lo buscara cuando cumpliera la mayoría de edad. Sabía que Sirius jamás le perdonaría lo que tenía pensado hacer, pero era por el bien de Sirius y Daphne, y por su propio bien. Ellos necesitaban paz, y él más que nadie.

Remus tenía la completa certeza de que Sirius y Daphne se amaban y que él lo único que hacía era poner trabas en el feliz matrimonio, confundiendo a su amigo por lo que una vez había sido. Estaba dispuesto a renunciar a él, a irse para siempre, con la certeza de saber que Sirius sería feliz... y él sería libre, libre para volver a comenzar.

Regresó su vista al libro para abrirlo. Las letras no adquirían sentido mientras trataba de pensar, nueva y estúpidamente, en lo que podría haber sido si Sirius no se hubiese casado y ellos estuvieran juntos.

'-Pero no existe el 'Si hubiese...'- murmuró lentamente- y yo debería dejar de atormentarme con ello.

Era costumbre caer en el juego tonto de imaginar, soñar... y vivir de esos sueños e ilusiones que se sembraban dulcemente en su corazón, porque sólo sueños era lo que Sirius le había dejado, sueños y un enorme vacío en el corazón.

'-Quizás si me estoy haciendo demasiado viejo- murmuró con una sonrisa- estoy viviendo del pasado.

Su vida de estudiantes había sido la época más maravillosa de su vida. Primero había conocido la felicidad al lado de sus amigos, y luego junto a aquel que llegó a ser más, como habían forjado sueños, proyectos en común, como habían visualizado envejecer juntos, amarse siempre... ¿cómo pensar que todo terminaría tan abruptamente cuando en los brazos de Sirius solo había conocido el amor y la seguridad? Falsa seguridad, porque de un momento a otro todo se había desmoronado. Y había descubierto que todos los sueños al final se destruyen, que todas las promesas se rompen... y que todo el amor se acaba, excepto el que había despertado en él.

Había deseado tanto odiar a Sirius, odiarlo por abandonarlo, por dejarlo solo, por sumirlo en la tristeza y en la soledad, pero como siempre no pudo hacerlo, solo pudo amarlo en silencio, odiándose a sí mismo por amarlo como lo estaba amando, por haberle creído y por haber permitido que él se llevase su libertad. Un lobo solitario. Y se había limitado a vagar y errar sin un rumbo fijo por doce años, despertándose todas las mañanas con una opresión en el corazón, con el dolor de saberse burlado, engañado... y aún así enamorado, y entonces abrir los ojos y en su propia desesperación preguntarse ¿y ahora qué?.

La inocencia de Sirius le trajo un alivio al alma, como que le permitió volver a respirar en paz, y volver a creer en ilusiones y en que ese amor que sentía no estaba mal, porque jamás había sido un traidor, ni él ni Sirius, porque nunca había amado a un traidor.

Pero había vuelto a fallar, porque él siempre fallaba, él no era nadie aunque no demostrara jamás la angustia que llevaba dentro. El amor no dura toda la vida... y doce años son mucho tiempo... Sirius se había encargado de recordárselo. ¿Qué quedaba ahora?

Flash Back 

'_-Aún... aún te amo_

_Se lo había dicho, pero el animago había permanecido en silencio frente a él, mirándolo con una expresión indescifrable mientras él sentía que le suelo se hundía a sus pies y el mundo se le venía sobre la cabeza anticipando la respuesta que vendría. De pronto el vacío en la boca de su estómago se había hecho mayor... de pronto se dio cuenta que estaba solo, que ya no le quedaba nada, Sirius iba a romper su última ilusión_

'_-Doce años son mucho tiempo- los ojos azules que en otro tiempo lo miraran cariñosos ahora lo hacían con miedo e inseguridad-Los sentimientos cambian..._

'_-¿Es un no?- no bajó la vista, porque no le haría ver que acababa de matarlo por dentro_

'_-Lo siento, Remus_

_No, yo lo siento más, había pensado, mientras sentía que los ojos le picaban y se le había un nudo en la garganta_

'_-Está bien...- había sonreído, aguantando las lágrimas. Quería ser fuerte... no quería romperse, no quería que él viese como su mundo acababa de terminar- Es... normal, supongo. Sólo pensé en lo que alguna vez me dijiste y..._

'_-Éramos muy jóvenes, Moony- atrapó el animago-Todos cometemos errores..._

_No quiso escuchar más. Dio la espalda y salió caminando con toda la tranquilidad y suavidad que trasmite alguien que está a punto de estallar en llanto y gritar. No quiso escuchar decir a Sirius que lo que él sentía era un error, que lo que habían tenido era un error, que los mejores momentos de su vida habían sido producto de un error... porque eso lo llevaba lógicamente a que él había sido un error en la vida de Sirius... y hasta ese momento... ese 'error', como lo había llamado Sirius, lo había hecho vivir._

_El hombre vive de sueños... pero los suyos habían terminado de hacerse pedazos. Pero no lo demostraría. Jamás lo haría, aunque sintiera que el dolor era más fuerte de lo que podía soportar._

Fin del Flash Back 

'-Sirius… -el nombre escapó de sus labios con dulce añoranza, con doloroso amor contenido- mi vida... mi amor...- los dedos se aferraron al libro como si se tratase del animago.

Desde ese momento había rehuido su mirada, ambos se evitaban. Y vino el dolor, la estupidez que traen los amargos recuerdos en un mal momento, la más absoluta desesperación, la angustia, el vacío, siempre oculto todo tras la amable sonrisa que solía mostrar, pero lo cierto es que se desgarraba.

Su vida había sido una mentira, se sentía usado...

Pero lo amaba tanto...

Y al mes... Sirius se casó y él sintió que su pequeño mundo terminaba por destruirse.

A su propio dolor de no ser correspondido, de haber sido burlado se sumó el remordimiento de sentirse un maldito bastardo egoísta por no alegrarse por la felicidad de Sirius, pero como hacerlo si aún lo sentía suyo?.

El suave golpeteo en la puerta de su habitación lo hizo ponerse lentamente de pie, como si saliera de un sueño, y con paso lento y cansino abrió la puerta, forzando una sonrisa que murió tan abruptamente como su deseo de seguir viviendo. Y quiso cerrar la puerta, pero un pie rápido lo impidió, deteniendo así una puerta que iba directamente a estrellarse contra la nariz del intruso.

'-Moony...- los ojos azules lo miraron con ternura.

'-Por favor, déjame en paz- murmuró casi sin voz y sin mirarlo, tratando de cerrar la puerta, de escapar de aquellos ojos de los que no podía huir.

'-No, no- sujetó la puerta sin quitar el pie de modo que Remus no pudiera cerrar por más que lo intentara- por favor, no me cierres. Mi Moony, mi hermosa luna...- y colocó su mano sobre la de Remus que empujaba la puerta

'-Cállate- retiró la mano como si hubiese recibido una descarga eléctrica, permitiendo así el paso del animago por su descuido- cállate... no tienes derecho.. eres u-un...- y trató de aguantar las lágrimas que como siempre intentaban escapar y que él, así también, lograba evitar.

Sirius Black cerró la puerta tras él, contemplando amorosamente la figura del licántropo, deseándolo como hacía años que no lo deseaba, pero no solo su cuerpo sino todo... necesitaba saberlo suyo, necesitaba tenerlo porque lo amaba.

'-¿Un bastardo? ¿Un malnacido? ¿Un cretino?- sonrió torpemente el animago, sin saber muy bien como abordar al licántropo.

'-Eso y mucho más.- y quiso gritarle que lo odiaba, que lo detestaba más que a nadie, pero no pudo, solo sintió como el dolor en su pecho aumentaba- Vete! No quiero tener que verte en mi habitación- le dio la espalda, dispuesto a ignorarlo.

'-Recuerdas que esta mansión es mía?- no fue duro ni tosco, solo hacía ver un hecho.

'-Así que ahora también me sacarás eso en cara- se volteó a verlo. La mirada dorada teñida de tristeza, de la más profunda y desoladora de las tristezas.

'-Yo no quise...- bajó la vista, avergonzado. No quería hacerlo sufrir más y sin embargo parecía que el solo hecho de amarlo ya lo hacía sufrir

'-¿Por qué me odias, maldición?- la pregunta escapó de sus labios con desesperación, con impresa angustia, desolación, y rabia- ¿Por qué me humillas?- sus labios destilaban dolor y soledad

El animago lo miró, dulcemente pero con la mirada más cansada que había tenido en su vida. Si tan sólo pudiera abrazarlo, amarlo lentamente... sentirlo suyo... por siempre...Y pensar que una estupidez lo había alejado de su lado. Había tenido miedo.

Miedo.

Junto a Remus había vivido en plenitud, amando y siendo amado. Sólo a su lado había conocido una felicidad que rozaba la perfección. Pero Azkaban se lo arrebató como otras tantas cosas... le robó su seguridad, su fuerza, su voluntad y cuando Remus le dijo que lo amaba, que AÚN lo amaba... tuvo miedo. Un miedo no sólo por él, sino también por el propio licántropo

¿Y si esto no funcionaba? Doce años eran mucho tiempo... ¿y si había sido un sentimiento pasajero? ¿Y si el amor que sentían no era verdadero? ¿Quién aseguraba que esto resultaría? ¿No era ya suficiente discriminación un licántropo en la pareja como para ahora sumarle un fugitivo? ¿No había sufrido ya suficiente Remus? ¿No se merecía algo mejor que un animago prófugo? ¿Acaso... habían esperanzas para ese amor que parecía marchito? ¿Por qué no había pensado casi en Remus en Azkaban si supuestamente lo amaba tanto? ¿Amaba realmente al licántropo?

Las respuestas llegaron luego, con el tiempo, cuando su espíritu recuperó algo de vida, cuando las sombras de Azkaban se habían desvanecido un poco, cuando ya había rechazado a quien le había ofrecido el más incondicional y puro de los amores. Se recriminó pensar que no funcionaría: había funcionado antes y Remus había estado dispuesto a volver a tratar, ¿por qué no se arriesgó? ¿por qué pecó de cobarde?. No había nada de pasajero en el cálido sentimiento que se había anidado en su corazón, que le pedía a gritos la sonrisa dulce, los ojos dorados y el cuerpo delicado del licántropo ¿por qué creyó que era pasajero? ¿cómo pudo creer que no era amor verdadero? Nadie aseguraba que resultaría, pero ¿no había sido el mismo quien le había prometido hacía años a Remus luchar por una relación que todos condenaban inmediatamente al fracaso? ¿Y no había recibido a cambio de su promesa el más dulce amor?. Estaban acostumbrados a la discriminación, porque temió por una estupidez. Él había sido rechazado desde joven por su familia por ser distinto y Remus lo había sido por ser un licántropo... más que antes podían entender lo que el otro sentía. Cuando más se necesitaban, se sentían o podían haberse sentido unidos, él los separó ¿por qué no vio eso antes?. Remus podía merecerse al mejor de los hombres, pero no lo quería, sino que lo quería a él, a Sirius Black, con sus virtudes y defectos... ¿por qué creyó que no era suficiente para el licántropo? Y por último, si no había pensado en Remus en todos los años que estuvo encerrado fue porque los dementores robaban sus más felices recuerdos y después de todo, con Remus, pese a las dificultades, solo había conocido felicidad... ¿por qué creyó que era falta de amor?

Y reunió toda la fuerza que en otro tiempo no le hubiese costado lo más mínimo reunir antes de decir, con suavidad pero firmeza:

'-Yo te amo...-confesó al fin

Pero el dolor, la humillación, la amarga soledad llenaron los ojos de lágrimas del licántropo que no pudo evitar que dos tristes lágrimas recorrieran sus mejillas. Amor... tanto tiempo esperando aquellas palabras, pero ahora era demasiado tarde, además...

La palabra 'errores' aún retumbaba en la mente del lupino. Aún recordaba cuando el animago había llamado error a la relación que mantuviesen

Error.

No quería volver a ser un error en la vida de nadie, mucho menos en la de Sirius.

'-Mentiroso... eres un maldito mentiroso. He escuchado esas palabras, Sirius...

'-Pero nunca con la claridad con la que las digo ahora

'-Creí hacerlo otras veces y tu creíste decirlas con toda la claridad del mundo

'-Me equivoqué

'-Pero ya es tarde

'-Moon... lobito...

'-Cállate...

'-Te amo

'-Cállate por Dios...- se llevó las manos a los oídos y cerró los ojos

'-Te amo, te amo tanto- pero sus palabras fueron violentamente cortadas.

'_-'Moony, te prometo que nunca te arrepentirás. Sé que en el momento en el que te unas a mi será de por vida, y estoy seguro de lo que estoy haciendo. Yo realmente quiero estar contigo el resto de mis día_s' –lo mantuvo contra la pared, sujetando con fuerza la solapa de la túnica del animago. Los ojos cargados de ira y dolor- No fue eso lo que me dijiste? –amarga desesperación- PORQUE MIERDA ME TUVISTE QUE DESTRUIR LA VIDA ASÍ? NO TE BASTA SABER QUE ME ENAMORÉ DE TI, MALDICIÓN! NO TE BASTA SABER QUE TE VOY A AMAR TODA MI ESTÚPIDA VIDA! ¿POR QUÉ QUIERES SEGUIR DESTRUYÉNDOME? ¿PARA QUE?- Y las lágrimas haciendo brillar sus dorados ojos enceguecían al animago. Tan hermoso...

'-Moony...

'-¿Qué hice para que me odiaras tanto? Maldición, lo único que hice fue amarte, Sirius Black... y te odio por eso...

No pudo soportar más. No pudo soportar que él creyera que lo odiaba, porque no lo hacía, sólo lo amaba, profunda y apasionadamente. No pudo soportar sus ojitos dorados cargados de dolor, mucho menos sabiéndose causante de ese dolor, no podía soportar las lágrimas de su lobito ni su cuerpo tembloroso por le llanto. ¿por qué? ¿por qué si durante toda su vida lo único que deseara había sido amarlo y hacerlo feliz? ¿En que había fallado?

Lo abrazó, pese a que el lobo se resistió en un principio. Un abrazo fuerte y desesperado, con la impresa necesidad de no dejarlo ir, de mantenerlo a su lado y poco a poco la voluntad del lupino flaqueó y el llanto acudió mientras escondía el rostro lleno de lágrimas en el pecho del animago, golpeándolo suavemente.

'-Y-yo te amo... –le levantó el mentón para mirarlo a los ojos- créeme como me creíste esa vez

'-Pero p-porque? Porque entonces...- la eterna pregunta fue formulada. Necesitaba saber porque más que antes quería creerle.

'-Por miedo... por inseguridad...

El licántropo rió, amargamente

'-Sirius Black... inseguro... es lo más ridículo que he escuchado

'-Solo por ti. –Sirius sonrió, sin soltarlo completamente del abrazo- Siempre por ti

'-No quiero mas mentiras- negó con la cabeza, mientras bajaba la mirada

'-Perdóname...

'-Ya es tarde

'-No... –sonrió con una mezcla de tristeza y ternura- podemos comenzar de nuevo...

'-Sirius...- ¿era esperanza la que brillaba en los ojos dorados?

'-Le daré el divorcio a Daphne... le daré tres cuartas partes de mi fortuna. No necesito nada más que a ti y a Harry. Podemos comenzar desde cero...

Pero pese a las palabras llenas de seguridad y amor de Sirius la sombra de la duda no desaparecía de la expresión ansiosa del lupino

'-Ya dudaste una vez. ¿Por qué habría de ser diferente ahora?

'-Porque me di cuenta que todo este tiempo siempre quise creer que no era amor, tenía miedo de que fuese amor... tenía miedo por ambos, y no creí que luego de doce años lo que hubo entre nosotros fuese tan fuerte, que...

'-Te dije que me uniría a ti por vida, ¿por qué?- lo interrumpió nuevamente. Necesitaba que el animago entendiera lo que significaría volver a empezar, quería dejar claro lo que sentía, sus propias limitaciones y su amor que no estaba dispuesto a ser pisoteado

Sirius bajó la vista, pero tomó las manos del licántropo con devoción.

Devoción.

'_Sabes? Cualquier podría pensar que estás loco al confiar en Padfoot, pero lo cierto es que cuando los veo juntos y él te mira se nota que te ama, Moony... creo incluso que su amor trae la más profunda de las devociones- y se rió- Te has convertido en la religión de Padfoot'_ las palabras alguna vez mencionadas en el pasado por James le llegaron a la mente en cuanto se perdió en los ojos del otro.

'-Fue un montón de ideas estúpidas... cuando dijiste que aún me amabas pensé que era lástima, no me sentía seguro de lo que sentíamos... no sé que me llevó a eso, pero...- sinceridad... y devoción.

'-Azkaban...- murmuró Remus de pronto cayendo en la cuenta de lo muy profundo que había afectado ese terrible lugar a Sirius

'-Pero te amo Moony... más de lo que jamás te he amado- y Remus le creyó.

7.

'_-Nunca debimos casarnos... si no nos hubiésemos casado yo podría estar con él._

Las palabras aún le rondaban la mente, pinchándole el corazón y llenándolo de odio, torturándola, matándola lentamente. El corazón le dolía mientras sentía que se le encogía de amargura y de una rabia sin precedentes.

¿Por qué? ¿POR QUÉ, la pregunta le corroía el alma. ¿Por qué? ¿Qué tenía el maldito híbrido que no tuviese ella? ¿QUÉ? ¿Por qué Sirius no la amaba? Ella si lo amaba... ella siempre lo había amado, desde el momento que lo conoció adoró el suelo que el pisase... tan gallardo, apuesto, inteligente, alegre, perfecto y el día en que repentinamente le ofreció matrimonio fue el día más feliz para ella.

Pero todo se derrumbó con la presencia de Lupin.

¿Por qué no notó antes la devoción con la que Sirius miraba a su 'amigo'? ¿Por qué no vio las miradas ansiosas, los toques casuales? ¿Por qué no vio el deseo y el amor en los ojos de su esposo? ¿Por qué no vio el dolor del amor no correspondido en los del licántropo? Había sido una estúpida enceguecida por un amor no que nunca fue más que una mera atracción por parte de Sirius que para ella había sido mucho más. Y cuando lo notó pensó que podía cambiarlo, que podía reformar a Sirius... pero que equivocada había estado... nadie podía quitarle la mirada de amor a Sirius cuando miraba al lupino. Y por eso odiaba a Remus.

Lo odiaba por sobre toda las cosas, porque aún habiéndose resignado a perder a Sirius, por creer sinceramente que no era correspondido, inevitablemente era tan dulce, tan amable, tan perfecto, que podía entender a Sirius, y al mismo tiempo no... y lo odiaba porque algunas veces sentía que no podía odiarlo, pero aún así lo detestaba. Detestaba que aún habiéndose casado ella con él, Remus nunca la hubiese culpado ni la mirase con envidia o con odio. Lo odiaba por ser tan condenadamente perfecto y amable, y por no poder odiarlo tranquilamente. Su único consuelo era que ellos jamás estarían juntos.

Ella había aguantado su disimulado desprecio, había callado muchas veces su reprobación hacia Lupin, había soportado las miradas de su esposo hacia el licántropo, había soportado incluso que no fuese su nombre el que escapaba de los labios de Sirius cuando alcanzaba el orgasmo... había aceptado al licántropo en su hogar. ¿QUÉ ERA LO QUE HABÍA HECHO MAL? ¿No lo había amado lo suficiente?

'-Pero te amo Moony... más de lo que jamás te he amado- la voz de Sirius al otro lado de la puerta la hizo detener de golpe y notó que estaba frente a la habitación del híbrido.

¿Había escuchado bien?

La sangre se le agolpó en la cabeza y en la garganta... un golpeteo incesante en el pecho la había echo perder el color de pronto. Mientras se repetía mentalmente, como una letanía un: No, no, no, no...

No podía ser cierto. Tenía que haber un error en lo que acababa de escuchar... Se asomó a la habitación abriendo la puerta con suavidad... y los vio... besándose.

Un beso... Sirius jamás la había besado así de dulce y amoroso, así de apasionado y cuidadoso... nunca había depositado tanto amor en un beso hacia ella. ¿POR QUÉ TENÍA QUE BESAR ASÍ ENTONCES EL LUPINO? ¡¿NO SE MERECÍA ELLA ALGO MEJOR! ¡¡¿NO LO HABÍA AMADO LO SUFICIENTE!

'-S-sirius...- murmuró Lupin, sonrojado

'-No digas nada más...- le sonrió con una sonrisa que nunca le hubiese dirigido a ella- mañana mismo le daré el divorcio.

Y entonces Daphne decidió destruirlos. Si Sirius no la quería a ella, no tendría al lupino. Y esa era su última palabra

8.

'-Es definitivo. Voy a divorciarme de ella- Harry nunca había visto a Sirius tan feliz como cuando dijo eso- Mira, Harry, sé que... sé que te puede parecer extraño que él y yo...- parecía ansioso por saber que pensaba su ahijado de ello y por lo tanto el muchacho se apresuró a decir:

'-No es algo que realmente me preocupe, Sirius- Harry sonrió mirando los ojos llenos de felicidad del animago- Y-yo... ya lo había supuesto hacía tiempo

'-Sé que casar me fue el mayor error que cometí en mi vida... creo que Azkaban tuvo que ver en el hecho de que me negase a aceptar a Remus, pero eso ya pasó... ahora...

'-Ahora solo deben concentrarse en la felicidad que van a gozar de ahora en adelante- sonrió aún con sentimientos encontrados en el corazón.

'-¿Puedes entender lo que estoy significa para mi?

'-Sí- inevitablemente sus pensamientos se volvieron hacia el licántropo. Su eterno amor prohibido...- sí, sé lo que es lograr finalmente que él esté a tu lado...

'-Mira... sé que... sé que Daphne e una víctima más de mis errores, por eso quiero compensarla... le daré más de la mitad de mi fortuna por todo, no será como si pudiera darte todo lo que quieras Harry, vamos a tener que comenzar un poco más apretados con los gallones, pero...

'-Sirius, Sirius... por favor... está bien, sabes que yo no tengo ningún problema por ello. No quiero que pienses más en eso. Pero... ¿cuando se lo dirás?

'-Esta noche... no puedo esperar más...

'-Espero que se lo tome bien

'-Yo también... pero... temo que haga un escándalo o... quien sabe...

'-La crees capaz?

'-Temo que haga algo contra Moony... es lo único que me preocupa- la expresión preocupada de Sirius hizo que Harry reflexionara seriamente, pero finalmente sonrió.

Todo eso se podía arreglar. Sirius y Remus iban a estar juntos. Él estaba con Ginny quien aliviaba el amor que sentía por Remus, y sabía que tarde o temprano podría enamorarse de ella... todo era perfecto, no necesitaba más. No serían tan ricos como antes y quizás tuvieran que enfrentar algún escándalo pero todo valía la pena por ese pequeño nuevo mundo que habían construido.

'-Él nos tiene a los dos. Nada le pasará- le sonrió y la sonrisa le fue devuelta

9.

Era feliz, su corazón estaba tan lleno de dicha como hacía tiempo que no lo estaba. Sirius lo amaba después de todo, realmente lo quería... y ahora, ahora solo tenían que comenzar de nuevo, y por supuesto que él estaba dispuesto ha hacerlo gustoso. Formaría su propia familia...

Pero había una sombra de tristeza que no podía olvidar...

Daphne...

¿Estarían haciendo lo correcto? No quería renunciar, ni pensaba renunciar a Sirius, pero no podía olvidar a la mujer, preguntándose si realmente amaba a Sirius y como le sentaría la noticia.

De pronto se sintió como un maldito bastardo... ¿quién era él para irrumpir en la felicidad de Daphne? ¿Qué culpa tenía ella de su complicado amor por Sirius? ¿No habían hecho ya suficiente daño?

Los nuevos golpes en la puerta lo devolvieron a la realidad, apresurándose a abrir a quien fuese que hubiese recurrido a él... grande fue su sorpresa eso si al ver a Daphne Black frente a él con una sonrisa que distaba entre lo dulce y lo demencial.

'-Buenas tardes, Lupin... pensaba si podría hablar un momento contigo

'-S-sí... por supuesto- y la dejó entrar con desconfianza. Algo no andaba bien- Por favor, toma asiento

'-No es necesaria la cortesía, -ella negó con la cabeza y lo miró fijamente con sus bellos ojos mientras él cerraba la puerta y quedaban frente a frente- no sigamos fingiendo que sentimos respeto el uno por el otro o que nos llevamos levemente bien, porque no es cierto. –sonrió casi con ternura- Yo te odio, y lo sabes, no es cierto?

'-S-sí...- bajó a mirada sin estar seguro del porqué.

'-¿Y tú, Lupin? ¿Qué te provoco?

'-No te odio, Daphne, -confesó con nostalgia- en lo absoluto aunque he llegado a sentir mucha envidia por lo que tienes... aún así nunca te he deseado mal...

Finalmente ambos podían hablar de lo que hasta ahora, aún sabiendo, nunca se habían atrevido a tocar. Los sentimientos que cada uno sentía hacia el animago y con ello la evidente rivalidad que los separaba había sido siempre callada, como por un acuerdo silencio que ambos conocían y que no había sido necesario expresar hasta ese momento.

'-¿Sabes? Te detesto, -la mujer lo miró, con simpatía en sus labios, confundiendo al licántropo, confusión que solo provocó que la sonrisa de la mujer e ensanchara antes de asentir- sí, te detesto por ser tan perfecto, porque aún después de odiarte tú no me odias... porque lo amas tanto que no te importa renunciar a él por su felicidad... pero sabes? Yo no soy así... –y bajó la vista, sin perder su sonrisa, mirando sus manos largas y femeninas- yo lo amo, y por lo mismo no lo dejaré ir.

'-¿H-has hablado con él?- la idea de que Sirius le había hablado del divorcio le llegó como un destello.

'-No, pero escuche cierta conversación de hace unas horas

'-Daphne... –se sentía profundamente avergonzado de que la mujer hubiese descubierto así lo que pretendían- de verdad... lo siento, pero yo...

'-Nunca entendía que le atraía tanto de ti, digo... –lo interrumpió y siguió divagando con sus propios pensamientos- podría haber tenido a quien quisiera y te eligió a ti... no, no te confundas... no digo que seas una mala persona, nunca lo he pensado siquiera pese a la rivalidad que se levanta entre nosotros... sin embargo... eres un licántropo- hizo un gesto de desprecio- ni siquiera eres totalmente humano... eres un monstruo, y por muy buena persona que seas, nunca dejarás de ser un licántropo... ¿has pensado en eso? ¿Has pensado en lo que estás condenando a Sirius al estar contigo? Vamos, Lupin, ni siquiera eres capaz de darle un heredero...

Remus apretó los puños, pero no dijo nada

'-No soy como tú... sé que si Sirius se quiere divorciar de mi no habrá nada que se lo impida y en lo personal, no me limitaré a esperar que él sea feliz...

'-¿Q-que es lo que quieres decir?- dijo frunciendo el ceño de pronto

'-No voy a permitir que lo tengas

'-Daphne... tienes que entender que yo lo amo...

'-¿Y CREES QUE YO NO? ¡TE HE SOPORTADO POR DOS AÑOS SÓLO PORQUE ÉL TE QUERÍA!- parecía una bestia furiosa. Su hermoso rostro distorsionado y deformado por la rabia y el odio.

'-Daphne, por favor...- se acercó lentamente a ella, tratando de que se tranquilizarla, pero se detuvo en seco- D-daphne...- una pistola en su pecho y a mirada loca de dolor de la mujer- ¿qué haces?

'-Me pienso deshacer de ti- sonrió con satisfacción al ver los ojos dorados temblar levemente

'-No lo hagas... –la voz le salió algo raspada, pero se mantuvo firme- por favor entra en razón

'-¿Razón? Nunca había estado más lúcida que ahora... debí haber echo esto hace mucho tiempo- sonrió con un aire demencial- ¿no te alegre saber que no le haré daño a Sirius al menos?

'-Daphne... ¿te das cuenta de lo que estás haciendo? ¿estas dispuesta a cometer un asesinato por...?

'-Eres un licántropo, estúpido... ¿crees realmente que el Ministerio se atrevería a meterme en Azkaban por matarte? –y rió como loca- quizás hasta me den una medalla

'-No es la forma...

'-Eres lindo... y dulce... –susurró acercándose a él hasta que sus rostros quedaron a pocos centímetros, pero el arma se mantuvo firme a la altura del corazón de Remus- y mientras más te miro más te odio... No tienes derecho a robarte mi felicidad

'-No entiendes... –la miró seria, y desafiantemente- no puedes entender cuanto amo a Sirius si...

'-CÁLLATE! CÁLLATE... –el arma tembló levemente en las manos de la mujer-YO HE HECHO MÁS QUE NADIE POR ÉL... YO TE HE SOPORTADO, HE PERMITIDO QUE VIVAS EN MI CASA, QUE EDUQUES A HARRY... –le quitó el seguro al arma con lentitud- HE VISTO POR AÑOS COMO SIRIUS TE HA MIRADO... NO VOY A PERMITIR QUE VUELVAS A ARRUINARME LA VIDA!

'-YO LO AMO- y tomó el arma con rapidez, pero no lo suficiente pues la mujer había estado esperando la acción.

'-QUE TE CALEEEES!

Y el disparo retumbó por toda la mansión

10.

El disparo resonó por toda la casa. Fuerte, ensordecedor... letal...

Como impulsados por una fuerza superior ambos se echaron a correr al mismo tiempo en dirección hacia donde provenía el disparo sin siquiera suponer que era lo que podría haber sucedido.

Sirius se adelantó y abrió la puerta de golpe, mientras sus oídos se llenaban de la risa maniática de Daphne... y sus ojos se topaban con el cuerpo ensangrentado de Moony...

'-MOONY!- se lanzó al suelo y trató de remecerlo

'-¡¡DESMANIUS!- el hechizo de Harry, quien había permanecido inmóvil ante la imagen, golpeó de lleno a Daphne, que calló al suelo, indefensa al perder su varita, pero riendo aún.

'-Moony, reacciona, abre los ojos... dime algo...

La siguiente imagen que Harry vio fue la más horrible que había visto en su vida.

Sirius tratando de hacer reaccionar a Remus quien yacía con los ojos cerrados y los labios un poco abiertos... el pecho manchado en sangre al igual que las manos de Sirius. Tétrico y doloroso.

Con paso difícil se arrodilló junto a la pareja y le tomó el pulso a Remus

'-E-está muerto- murmuró con la voz quebrándose

'-NO! NO ESTÁ MUERTO, CLARO QUE NO!- y lo sacudió violentamente- dime que no, Moon, mi lobito, mi vida... por Dios, dime algo, dime...-rompió en amargo llanto abrazando el cuerpo aún cálido del licántropo- mi amor... yo... LA VOY A MATAR!- pero no había alcanzado a terminar la frase cuando un segundo disparo rompió el desesperado grito del animago

Daphne yacía con el rostro hacia abajo y sangrando copiosamente por la bala que se había dado en la cabeza. El revolver aún en sus manos.

CONTINUARÁ...

PERDON LA DEMORA! De verdad lo siento mucho, pero he tenido mucha cosas, poco tiempo y nada de inspiración uu. Espero que les guste este capítulo tanto como los otros y no me maten... a partir de ahora espero que el fic también se haga más rápido.

¿Qué les pareció Daphne? No la odien tanto, pobre mujer... ¿Qué les pareció Sirius? Azkaban deja más heridas de las que creíamos verdad, T.T ¿Y el pobre Remus? ¿Y Harry? ¿Y este nuevo universo alterno?

Respondo los review brevemente

**GriM**: Hola! Agradezco mucho tus palabras, de verdad, en realidad fue el último review que recibí antes de publicar así que diría que fue el que me ayudó a terminar el capi. Cariños y muchas gracias )

**Idril Isil Gilgalad: **Hi! Me alegro que te haya gustado y se te emocioné me siento más honrada aún. Ojalá que este capi te guste tanto como los anteriores. Besos.

**Helen Black Potter**: Hola! Te hice llorar? No, no llore, que ya arreglaré este terrible entuerto (espero). A mi también me gustó que aparecieran James, Lily y Remus con un Sirius loco... un Sirius loco con cierto encanto... XD. Lo de Remus, tranquila, amor platónico, todos lo sufrimos y lo de peligroso de viajar al pasado... no tienes idea de cuanto. XDDD un beso, cuídate.

**Kizna Kazei**: Mi niña! o Tus palabras siempre me animan. Ojalá que este capi te guste! Y creo que tu idea no está nada alejada del a realidad, un beso enoooooooorme. TKM

**Kanna Asakura**: Hola! Raro lo de Remus y Harry... jajaja, lo sé, tranquila, no era la idea, pero después de escribir el primer capítulo... pues simplemente salió así jajaja. Muchas gracias por tu tiempo. Chau y muchos cariños

**MAR MALFOY**: Hola! Que lo desenamore. Tú tranquila que eso sucederá pronto, peor no lo puedo hacer tan de repente, pero todo a su tiempo. Me alegro much oque te guste. Muchas gracias.

**Ilenya**: XDDDDDDDDDDDDDD, eres genial, chiquilla. Bueno, tomaré como un cumplido lo del cuasi-lloro que no fue por las lentillas. Y yo también escucho las mismas voces que tú, en especial cuando estoy tratando de estudiar XDDD. Muchos besos.

**Mirels**: Hola! Mucho tiempo. Un final no totalmente feliz... estoy barajando al menos tras, así que tranquila, incluso he pensado escribir los tres y subirlos... igual que con la película 'Efecto Mariposa' ya sabes, con los tres finales... jajajaja. Me honra que te gustase tanto, de verdad, es un gran elogio. Cariños

**Roquel**: HOLA! Me encantó tu review, de verdad! Es verdad, hay tanto finales posibles que me ha costado decidirme por uno, pero ya verás que este fic da para mucho aún y espero seguir contando con tu apoyo. También mi prioridad es el Sirius Xremus, lo de Harry fue algo que simplemente salió solo (es que mis manos tienen vida propia) Un beso, cuídate.

**Kary Anabella Black**: Hola, wapa! Muchas gracias por tu review. Espero que hablemos por msn pronto. Un beso.

**Alyssa Black**: HOLA CHIQUILLA LINDA! Jajaja, te hago pensar? XDDD eres adorable. Oye, tu review también me encantó, de verdad es un agrado leer cosas así... no tengo mucho tiempo para contestar todo pero de verdad te aseguro que me lo disfruté y que espero tu disfrutes el capi tanto como tus review. Un beso enooooooooorme.

Bien, terminé. Un beso a todas y gracias nuevamente

TOE.


End file.
